Hello Again
by Le Rukia
Summary: Four and a half years ago Hitsugaya make a BIG mistake, he hurt Karin, now that he sees her again, what will it take for her to forgive him... HITSUKARIN... ICHIRIKI.. Byakuya/ OC .....PLEASE REVIEW..
1. Heart Break

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story**_

_**Hello Again ~ Please review ~ spelling mistakes corrected... once again writing 2:00 am is not my strong point**_

**_Thank you white cloud 1 for pointing out the errors.. _**

_**  
HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Her POV**_

_She is sitting at the Bar waiting …. a black leather biker jacket is laying on the back of her chair, She is dressed in a pair of straight leg stretch Jeans, which are tucked in her favorite Kenneth Cole 3 inch stiletto heels boots, she is wearing a simple teal colored cotton blouse, which has the first two buttons undone showing her off her beautiful cleavage; her skin is flawless, her black hair is long shoulder length. _

_Her eyes capture the attention of anyone who looks at her, they are large and dark violet almost black in color, her lips soft like small pillows and painted with a dusty rose, her smile is enchanting, around her neck she is wearing a delicate platinum chain with an unusual charm hanging from it .. _

_It is a teal dragon head which has a Daffodil clutched in it mouth, which she lightly touches, as she looks to the bartender and orders the special._

_She is Karin Kurosaki, Sister to the 5__th__ Division captain Ichigo Kurosaki, and twin to Yuzu Kurosaki, who is engaged to be married in two weeks to Jinta, and she is no longer the tomboy from long ago, now there is a stunning young woman._

_As she looks down into a green beer the Bartender sat in front of her, she chuckles as she thinks of her friends Tammi, Yuri, Hisa, and of course the crazy American Cherie who where 2000 miles away in New York City celebrating without her, they had just texted her pictures from their favorite spot, right outside of campus on Broadway and W. Houston street….. _

_St. Patty's day was the groups favorite time to celebrate… it was a day everyone was Irish even a beautiful raven haired Japanese medical student from Karakura Town Japan…_

_Karin had graduated from high school and left Japan for college in America ... She now attended New York University, known as NYU, majoring in medicine, like her father she wanted to be a doctor._

_She was living in refurbished Condo in Greenwich Village with her four crazy friends …. She had just completed her undergraduate work and was to begin medical school in four weeks, So when during her graduation celebration, Yuzu requested that she return home to Japan for the wedding, as much as she wanted too, she could not refuse…._

_Karin continues to sit there waiting... she now starts to watch a new video she had just received, she almost laughs aloud as she sees Cherie drinking down a Car bomb… with this guy she apparently just met….Her friend completely embarrasses the guy who apparently can't hold down his liquor… _

_As she continues to watch the video she covers her smile with her hand trying not to laugh out loud…….she knows she is being watched ….. She knew he was there …he followed her into the bar, but she chose to ignore him, so she sat and waited....._

_It had been four and a half years since he broke her heart… her prom, He was the only guy she had ever opened up to, talking, laughing, playing soccer, training, her first Crush **NO** he was her first Love, _

_She told him everything, he was her best friend and she wanted him to take her out on her special night, but when she asked, he refused, saying "It would not look right for a captain to engage in such childish activities as the Prom"…_

_It broke her heart to go alone _

_she told him how she felt later that night, when he unexpectedly walked her home he replied, "we are only friends Kurosaki , nothing more" it was those words which helped her to decide to accept the full scholarship to NYU….. She was Crushed … she left, never saying goodbye and never turning back…._

_She continues to grin as she now picks up her beer and slowly drinks it, thinking "I don't believe I am sitting in this stupid bar… waiting for him and for the might Hitsugaya Taicho to walk over here and speak"… _

_Her cell starts to ring … the ring tone plays …'to the left...to the left…to the left' … she looks at the caller id, Ichi-nii … she rolls her eyes … as she answers..._

"_Where are you…? I am waiting for you" Karin now taps her fingers on the bar, showing her impatience with her brother_

" _What… you are still there…. Why …. Rukia said you could not go out again…. Ichi-nii … you are SO Whipped it is embarrassing… put her on phone… NO. .. Why not … she is what … you know what Ichi-nii… I am so …going to Bankai your ass when I see you …" (yes she is a Shinigami), _

_She rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath then hangs up the phone... her face momentary reflects irritation, as she thinks to herself, 'What the hell…. why am I here, I should be in New York … Oh yeah, Yuzu's wedding' …._

_Touching her charm, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply as if calming herself; she then finishes her drink, stands and quickly turns to leave, coming face to face with him…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**His POV**_

_He had growth taller he is 5' 11, his features had finally matured, he now looked in his twenties, and his body was tight and muscular, from constant training, his eyes where greenish teal, he now wore his thick silver hair a little longer, making him look more on the edge then before_

_four and half years ago …. She had done that to him, he had changed …_

_Today he wore jeans, and a blue/ teal sweater, ankle boots... he never really wore a jacket, because he like the chill in the air… his face was the same, and at this moment he wore the same scowl as always… _

_In a word he is handsome as hell,_

_He is Toushirou Hitsugaya; known too many as Hitsugaya Taicho... the 10__th__ Division Taicho the boy genius, but to her he is Toushirou, to himself the foolish idiot who lost his girl _

_He had heard she had returned…. he went looking for her… he looked in their usual place but she never showed up there, he waited for two days she never came…he found her walking in town, so he followed her here to this bar. He is now in his Gigai standing across the bar watching her Thinking…_

_I messed up four and half years ago… I was her teacher, she like her brother had gained her Shinigami powers while still a human, so I was sent to train her and we became best friends. _

_Everyone had teased me about her, Matsumoto drove me crazy 'Karin Chan this...Karin Chan that'... Her brother threatened me... _

_We would sit and talk all the time; I always seem to make time her…**NO** I always needed to be with her… _

_When she asked me to her Prom, I should have gone with her…but my fear of my feelings would not let me, so I told her something cold… "It would not look right for a captain to engage in such childish activities"… _

_She went alone… I watched her all night from the window… she was beautiful, her dress was teal, strapless, it hugged her body, it was short it stopped just above her knees, she even had on high heels which complimented her gorgeous legs.. _

_I stood there hiding my reiatsu watching her ... she would not dance with anyone _

_I was selfish, I did not want anyone to dance with her, but I would not dance with her myself… _

_I surprised her and walked her home from her Prom, she never say anything... she was quiet …_

_she seem to be contemplating something, we had gotten down the street from her home… that is when she stopped and looked at me .. _

_Her eyes, large dark violet with the moon shining off of them, they were magical as she looked at me …. _

_She told a deep breath and she pulled me to her and kissed me, it was sweet, it was all I had ever thought it could be, my arms went around her and held her as I closed my eyes and kissed her back… _

_then stupidity hit me …_

_I pulled away from her… she looked into my eyes saying "she loved me"… my heart leaped but my mouth said … "we are only friends Kurosaki, nothing more"... _

_Her eyes, I will always remember the hurt in her eyes as she held back the tears and walk away … _

_That night I heard her quietly cry, I wanted to go to her, but I did not go … _

_I left and returned to soul society… I stayed there for two months … I was miserable, without her … Matsumoto tried to talk to me , telling me to go to her apologize, tell her how I felt … I refused _

_Finally after two months, I came to tell her how I felt… she was gone... Apparently, she had gotten special permission from Sotaicho to leave the area, to study medicine at a university. _

_I was proud of her, I knew she wanted to be a healer but I missed her and it showed…_

_He looks over at her; she is on her blackberry…_

_She still will not look at me, she is ignoring me, I know she senses me, she is the only one who could ever sense me even when I would try and hide from her._

_He rubs his hands through his silver hair, shaking his head….He realizes she was still upset, he softly says "this is not going to be easy"…._

_Then he sees something…. A slight ray of hope…. He walks over to her… as he approaches she turns into him, hard…. He grins_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reader's POV **_

_Karin had lost track of where he had gone in the bar,and Ichi-nii had stood her up, so now she had decided she would leave without speaking to him; she quickly stood up and turned grabbing her jacket from behind her chair and ran into his chest;_

_In order to keep her from falling on the floor he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him. She was now standing there in his arms, speechless, her hands had automatically gone to his chest; her fingers could feel his muscular body._

"_Oh my god he was gorgeous" was all she could think as her eyes stayed fixed on his, unable to move, she breathed in his scent, a light musk, it had not changed, and she had missed it. His hair was longer, sexier, she instinctively touched it, as she stoked it, his eyes soften toward her, they stood there looking at each other. _

_He would not let her go, he had waited too long to hold her again…. She felt good to his touch, she was beautiful, her body… her hair… her lips… her eyes, he really loved her eyes… he just thought to himself "I really do love this woman"_

_she stood there unable to move; until all of her memories of their last meeting began to rush into her head, his words to her "we are only friends Kurosaki, nothing more"... her eyes got the same look as before… the hurt had returned …. She gathered herself and pulled away from him saying "hello Hitsugaya Sensei" … _

_His Heart sank… as he realized this is Karin Kurosaki and it was not going to be easy… _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Car Bomb is a drink**_

_**Ring Tone Beyonce "irreplaceable"**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Should I continue or drop it **_

_**If I continue I think it will be another short one**_

_**Your reviews will let me know **_

_**LeRukia **_


	2. Girl Friends

_**+A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story**_

_**Hello Again chapter 2 ~ Girl Friends -~ Please review ~ update spelling corrections, and clarifications words added**_

**_Thank you white cloud 1 for pointing out errors _**

_**  
HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Karin and Hitsugaya ~ Reader's POV **_

"_Hello Hitsugaya Sensei … how are you doing, it has been awhile" she smiled as she stepped away from him…. "I would like to thank you for the necklace you sent as a graduation gift, as you can see I really love it". Toushirou looked down at her neck line eyeing a little more then the necklace he had sent her…_

_She looks up at him shyly saying "Hitsugaya Sensei... is there something wrong, you don't like it."_

_Toushirou's scowl has returned, as he says "Karin why are you calling me that"... _

_She looks up at him her eyes are challenging, as she says, "my card that accompanied the gift …. _

_You signed it "HITSUGAYA SENSEI" signifying to me that is how I am to refer to you… so that is what I will call you"…_

_His head lowers with frustration as he says "Karin that was a joke"... _

_She looks at him, she is amused, and yes she can see it as his way of a joke, He knows she would never call him anything but Toushirou, but she is not letting him off the hook that easy… _

_"a Joke, I have not heard a word from you in over four years, then I get the most beautiful gift I have ever received in my life, it is accompanied by a note from you signed, "HITSUGAYA SENSEI" .._

_she is standing there looking at him her eyes reflecting a little hurt as she says " My sorry, I guess I did not get the Joke, Am I the Joke" … _

_Toushirou is getting frustrated and nervous... He quickly looks up at her saying, "no you could never be a joke, Karin …. You are … you are"…. _

_Now She stands tapping her foot, showing impatience, looking up at him saying "I am what" …_

_Rolling his eyes, he looks at her sounding defeated as he says, "Karin, you are my best friend and I have missed you" _

_She launches into his arms hugging him, laughing saying, "Toushirou… you are my best friend too and I have really missed you…. But come on… HITSUGAYA SENSEI … Please" he is holding her again his heart beat picks up, he smells her perfume ..spring flowers…. _

_She whispers into his ear saying "Toushirou and __Hyourinmaru__ … I really do… love the necklace is it beautiful", she kisses him the cheek saying …"thank you both"… _

_She pulls away from him still laughing, Toushirou stands there thinking maybe it will not be that bad, she will forgive me, and then I will talk to her about significance of the Necklace … His confidence Is building… _

_Hyourinmaru then says "she is going to make us grovel"….. Toushirou rolls his eyes and quietly says Hai….._

_They are standing there talking, when She hears "Karin"…... she turns around to see Ichigo walking up to her … _

_she runs into her Brother's arms screaming "Ichi-nii" he is swinging her in his arms…as she says" Oh God I have missed you, you said you could not get away" _

_He grins at her smugly; he sees the necklace around her neck and raises an eyebrow but says nothing…. _

_It is then she hears familiar voices calling her name…. "Karin Kurosaki … we have arrived" … she turns to see Cheri, Yuri, and Hisa, making an entrance that has every man in the bar looking at them gaping… she screams running to her friends …_

_**

* * *

**__**Ichigo and Hitsugaya ~ Reader's POV**_

_As Karin talks to her friends, Ichigo walks over to Hitsugaya, extending his hand saying I guess this is congratulations, Hitsugaya looks at him saying "I did not ask her yet"_

_Ichigo looks at him almost screaming, the music had started, so one but Hitsugaya heard him as he said " what do you mean she is wearing necklace"… "A necklace that can not be removed"_

_Hitsugaya, "I sent her the necklace as a graduation gift"_

_Hitsugaya is watching Karin as he calmly says "I just need to tell her the real meaning behind it" _

"_SHE DOES NOT KNOW" Ichigo screams out as he looks at the Silver haired man, he is now speechless to the point he raises his fist to the man and can only slap him on the back of the head… he finds his words as he says .. "Toushirou you really are a Freakin Idiot"..__"You will need to tell her soon, everyone is coming... they will see the necklace and say something to her" … _

_Hitsugaya looks up and sees Karin talking to her girlfriends from America… he is watching her, she is different… she looks happy … he turns to Ichigo telling him to call everyone and tell them not to say anything … he will need more time to convince her … she does not look like it, but she is still pissed from before…_

_Ichigo looks at Hitsugaya saying you have one week to fix this or I will kill you …. He walks to the bar … he needs a serious drink ….._

_**

* * *

**__**Girl Friends ~ Reader's POV**_

_Karin is in tears from the surprise of seeing her friends in Karakura Town _

_Standing there is Cheri Daniels, born and raised in Dallas, Texas, her voice is that of a Southern belle, her major at NYU is law, she is 1st in her class,and outside the classroom her behavior can only be described as that of a southern belle gone wild._

_she says, she is a natural golden Blonde , 5' 7", she is shaped like Matsumoto and just as flirtatious, her eyes are ocean blue, her lips are plump. _

_when Karin first met her,she thought oh my god I am living with Matsumoto._

_like Matsumoto her appetite for liquor is large. her __**codename: Insatiable **__… _

_Karin looks at her friend shaking her head, she is wearing a black mini skirt with black tights and thigh high Stiletto heels, she has on a tight blue turtleneck, showing off the curves of her assets, she notices Karin looking at her, she says "my buddies are lock down for today, but only today".. Insatiable walks off to the Bar…_

_Karin shakes her head and laughs, as she looks over to Hisa, who is in conversation with some guy at the bar _

_Hisa Paskani is from, New Delhi, India, she is beautiful, her hair is straight black and lays down her back, she is the shortest of the four, her skin is a cream color, her eyes are large dark brown, people call them bedroom eyes _

_Karin always says she is shaped funny her boobs are huge, her waist is small, but she has no butt at all, when they fuss Karin calls her Assless, her major at NYU is Dentistry, she graduated last year and is attending the Dental school, she too is the top rated student in her major, __Hisa is wearing tight low rider jeans, she is showing off her Midriff, with a low cut tight fitting sweater, she too has the stiletto heels. _

_she glances over to Karin and winks as she turns back her victim for the evening.. _

_she is the flirt of the group.. Her __**codename: Insinuante**__ (Spanish for suggestive)… _

_As Karin, is standing there watching her friends Yuri, walks over giggling…. _

_Yuri Johnson, she has a Japanese name but she is far from Japanese, Yuri is from Brooklyn, New York… she is African American… 5" 6" and beautiful, she wears her light brown hair short in a geometric bob, her skin is smooth flawless chocolate, her teeth are straight and her eyes are hazel, she speaks four different languages to include Japanese,_

_She like Karin has an athletic shape, perfectly portioned… medium boobs, small waist and a firm ass… and legs to die for _

_Her major at NYU is Aeronautical Engineering, she is presently working on her PHD… at twenty three years old she is the youngest PhD Candidate at NYU, she is presently teaching graduate classes in metaphysics, when she is in school she is all serious, but outside, she is all fun.. _

_She is the planner of the group her __**codename: Mora**__ (Spanish for Blackberry)_

_Karin looks at Yuri, she is wearing stretch black mini dress, with 3 inch stiletto heels, showing off not only her body, but her beautiful legs, _

_Yuri says 'Karin Chan, where you surprised' … _

_Kari looks at her friend saying 'you sent me videos and Pics from the pup outside of campus, I thought you were still in New York'… _

_Yuri looks at her friend, with a grin saying 'we took those pics yesterday and send them to you today … just to throw you off… _

_your brother picked us up from the airport, took us to the hotel to change and we are here with you now'….._

_Her father and sister begged for her friends to come to the wedding, even Karin wanted them there for moral support, when she had to face him… she was heart broken when they said they could not come…._

_Karin Kurosaki, the girl that never really had a real BFF relationship is now standing with the only girlfriends she has ever had in her life, they have a close bond, to some degree they are as close as she and Yuzu… as much as they are different….. they are alike …. _

_Karin Kurosaki, pre Med major at NYU, graduated top of her class, she is beautiful, calculating, she now sees the world from a different point of view and since she has formed the bond with her friends she no longer wears a scowl on her beautiful face… she smiles a lot, she still is short tempered, but now she is more Mischievous …_

_Karin Kurosaki __**Codename: Travesuras **__(Spanish for __Mischief)_

_Karin's face now reflects concern as she looks around... Someone is missing … Yuri looks at her saying "she is coming … she had to see her family… Karin, I am concerned she did not seem happy to go to see them, but she said she needed to go so it would not be awkward if she ran into to them on the street" _

_Karin replies "As always her logic is unquestionable, we will give her some time, then we will call her… if need be we will go and rescue her"_

_**

* * *

**__**Tammi ~ reader's POV**_

_Tammi, short for Tamiski Shino, has been living alone in America for years , Karin and the girls are the only family she has …. _

_She graduated from NYU, she has her PHD in Biomedical Engineering; specializing in Protheses, she has been teaching and doing advanced research in her field… _

_She is presently running a lab in the Soho area of New York City; she is considered the best in her field. _

_Tammi is 5'6" , her eyes are amber, her friends tease her saying they remind them of a cat, her skin is a flawless smooth milk chocolate, _

_she is called an Americasian, her lips are sensual, her hair is black and hangs down her back, her body is like Yuri and Karin perfectly shaped, very athletic, she too has killer legs which she enjoys showing off… _

_She is drop-dead gorgeous and the logical one of the group and because she has been alone so long she tends to do things her way… _

_Tamiski 'Tammi' Shino **Codename: **__**Renegade **_

_Tammi is across town, dressed in a business suit and heels, she is sitting in a room holding a piece of paper, being scolded by her older sister, of whom she had not seen in years. _

_She had no intention to come here, but she had to be there for Karin… she is her best friend and she is going to stand by her even though Karin had yet understood why they have really come… _

_Tammi had always made sacrifices for, those she felt were her true friends … _

_Her sister now stands in front of her yelling … "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING …. WHY ARE YOU HERE…? HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING"_

_Those words hurt more then the fact that she was exiled, by her family to American and told never to return to Japan, because something she did long ago for a friend. _

_Her sister's estranged boyfriend, walks into the room, telling her to calm down, saying it is not that bad, pointing to the paper in Tammi's hand saying maybe Tamiski can assist with the situation… _

_She looks at him saying … my name is Tammi… she looks down at the paper again and shakes her head saying I will need think about this, this is most unexpected… _

_Her sister says 'Tamiski I am disappointed... you promised you would stay away' _

_Tammi is now standing, her back is to her sister saying 'Sister what have I done so wrong, that you have not done for the man that stands besides you'_

_Her sister replies saying 'Tamiski it is not the same thing'_

_Tammi turns and faces her sister, the tears she had held since boarding the airplane to come Japan, have finally started to fall from her amber eyes_

_She looks to her older sister, the only person who has known where she has been for years… saying "Yori, IT IS the same, but do not worry I will be here until the wedding, then I will leave never to return"_

_Yori replies, 'Tamiski and if you run into him'_

_Tammi has dropped her head in shame as she says, "I am an exile, he will give me no recognition," _

_she turns and walks up the door, as she slides it back she says. "And I will not shame our family by asking for recognition" _

_Tammi then says "for the record sister, I am also disappointed, you promised you would visit" _

_Without turning back, She walks out and gets into a waiting cab…. _

_The man and woman watch her as she leaves…. He says to her, "you where too hard on her, she deserves better, she has done nothing wrong"_

_**

* * *

**__**Codename TGEM Reader's POV**_

_Yuri is still standing with Karin, she looks over to the handsome man she just seen get slapped in the head saying … "So Karin is that him"… _

_Karin looks at Hitsugaya then back to Yuri saying "yes that is TGEM"…. _

_**Toushirou Hitsugaya Codename 'T**__**he Green Eyed Monster' (TGEM)**__…_

_Yuri makes eye contact with the others silently calling them over, she nod towards Hitsugaya, saying there ladies is our objective … __**TGEM**__…_

_**Insatiable:**__ He is gorgeous can I have him when we are done _

_**Travesuras:**__ He is MINE _

_**Insinuante:** C__an I at least have a taste_

_**Travesuras: **__you taste it; I will cut your tongue out_

_**Insinuante: **__Ouch …Just Joking _

_**Travesuras: **__No you weren't_

_**Insinuante:**__ [grinning] your right, I wasn't joking, he is all yours, what about your brother_

_**Travesuras:** [looking at Insinuante]__... [Sweat drop] His girlfriend is psycho… she will kill you…. Mind you, it would be a hella good fight but not worth it [mischievous smile at Insinuante] I know just the guy_

_**Insinuante: **__[Smiles and blows her air kisses] Travesuras you always look out for me_

_**Mora:**__ [rolls her eyes] tonight is recon only and data collection, tomorrow morning we will finalize our attack strategies _

_**Insatiable and Insinuante:**[__looking at the other two] where is __**Renegade …**_

_**Travesuras:**__I will call her _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**I have a playlist you will see it as ring tones…. **_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Should I continue or drop it **_

_**If I continue I think it will be another short one**_

_**Your reviews will let me know **_

_**LeRukia **_

* * *


	3. Operation Break Him OBH

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story**_

_**I humbly thank those who have reviewed Hello Again, your words are encouraging (LeRukia)**_

_**Hello Again~ chapter 3 ~ Operation Break Him [OBH] - corrections**_

**_Thank you to White Cloud 1 for pointing out errors_**

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's ~POV**_

_Ichigo's is sitting at the bar he is on his cell phone, trying to discreetly do some damage control, apparently The Great Hitsugaya, had once again done something very...very...Very stupid, and if measures are not taken quickly, everyone involved will face Karin's Wrath…… _

_**

* * *

**__**Ichigo's ~ POV **_

_He looks up to the bartender "another sake"… he is pissed…. He has just finished the last call, and he is tired of explaining the foolishness behind the 10__th__ Division Taicho's lack of judgment… with sake in hand he now turns to watch at the interaction in the room….. His thoughts as he observes….._

_I don't understand…what is with that idiot, I know he loves her; he approached me after I almost killed him, and asked me if he could give her the necklace… _

_Hell he stood before all of the Division Taichos and requested permission from the Sotaicho …. And as Rukia reminds me ever damn day, that is something I have yet to, and HE DID NOT ASK HER …. _

_NO NO wait … it is worst then that…. Ichigo shakes head …. continuing his thoughts … _

_He sent her the necklace IN THE DAMN MAIL as a graduation gift… never telling her the true meaning of the piece …. _

_What the hell did he think she would not put it on?_

_No. No... Wait, back up… I forgot something here_

_IT gets FREAKIN BETTER then that … _

_It is a necklace that CAN **NEVER** as long as one of them are living can be removed from around her neck…. _

_He let her put it on her neck, without asking her to UGH...UGH...UGH _

_She is so going to kill us ALL_

_WHAT A FREAKIN MORON!!!!! _

_Why did I agree to this … SHIT…. WHY_

_He taps his cup for another drink, he glances over to see his sister, talking to her girlfriends _

_His eyes soften as he looks at her… he loves his sister…. He missed his sister… she refused to return and she didn't… until now Yuzu's wedding_

_I knew without talking to her, she would not return unless Hitsugaya stepped up and stop being such a fool. _

_Ichigo glances over to Hitsugaya who is also deep in thought… I knew when I saw them together training over four years ago, he loved her… _

_That fool always loved my sister… and when he hurt her causing her to leave I knew then that she shared that love_

_Instead of breaking his arm, I should have just killed him….. Then I would not be in this DAMN predicament_

_Ichigo rolls his eyes… looking up at the ceiling knowing either way it goes she is going to BANKAI, his ass for agreeing to this madness without talking to her_

_HE just wanted her to come home …. _

_He would have made a deal with Aizen to get his sister to come back home _

_He makes eye contact with Hitsugaya and angrily motions him to go over to Karin and try to talk to her…. _

_Ichigo watches him closely as he nods and approaches her._

_Thinking HE better fix this, because he really will have to kill him to get that damn thing from around her neck_

_He opens his cell phone and dials _

_Ringtone: [Baby.. I can feel your Halo…Halo … I can see your Halo… Halo]...she looks at her cell phone smiling … hello … __hey__… yes… __I really need you__ …I know… __Where are you__ … I am outside … __I love you__ …. I know … I love you too... CLICK  
_

_He sits his cup down and closes his eyes, slowly exhaling thinking of the design he has selected for her necklace _

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's ~ POV**_

_Hitsugaya is standing alone watching, watching her as she interact with her friends _

_This is the first time he has seen her interact with female friends… she is radiant... she is truly happy_

_The music starts again …. ['It can be a sweet dream… or a beautiful nightmare… either way…I don't want to wake up from you"] … her eyes are closed, as she sways softly caressing her body to the music…._

_She has a different kind self confidence I had not seen before, yes she has always been strong, but she is softer… she is now sensual …. She tries to hide her smiles when she looks at me _

_He now grins …thinking ... I have done the right thing_

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ you are going to need help] _

_No... I do not need any help__… I just need to remind her __…__she is mine ….I have a plan_

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ what is the plan?] _

_First ~ I need to meet her friends; they seem to be an important part of who she has become _

_Second ~ I need get her alone_

_Third ~ I need to hold her _

_Fourth ~ I need to ask her _

_Fifth ~ I need to GROVEL _

_Sixth ~ I need to make love to her_

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ that's your plan]_

_Yes, what is wrong with my plan… tell me _

_[__**Hyourinmaru: **__steps 2 – 6 are good… but step 1: you are going to need back up]_

_They are nothing more than a bunch of girls what can they do _

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ you don't much about women do you?]_

_What are you saying…? _

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ I don't have time to teach you, but keep your cell phone close and be ready to call for help, because you need HELP]_

_I got this don't worry… she is ours _

_[__**Hyourinmaru growls**__…. It seems some lessons must be taught the hard way]_

_Hitsugaya looks over to see Ichigo angrily urging him to go to her….._

_He send the man a reassuring nod, as he starts to walks toward her…_

_He notices the eyes on the dragon charm starts to increasing emit a soft glow as he approaches, he is now hoping no one will pick up on it until he has formally asked her, and she agrees…. _

_He now chuckles thinking … Karin… _

* * *

_**Girl friends meet TGEM ~ Reader's ~POV**_

_Karin sees Toushirou approaching, she had just finished sending a text to her friends….. _

_As he approaches a ringtone can be heard from various areas of the bar …. _

_['__*Friends…How many of us have them?...Friends…Ones we can depend on…Friends….How many of us have them?...Friends…Before we go any further, lets be…Friends*__]_

_**Text to All from Travesuras**_

_**Made changes to OBH [Operation Break Him] **_

_**we will begin tonight, be prepared and follow my lead…**_

_**Insinuante **__**remember my warning: IF you taste… I WILL cut and it will be deep**_

_**Renegade were are you ….**_

_**TGEM approaches…**_

_**Slowly return …**_

_**Mora... You are up first...**_

_**Travesuras…**_

_Karin, hangs up from a cell phone call, when she looks up to see Toushirou standing next to her grinning, as he says… "Karin… I really need to …" _

_It is at that time __**Mora **__walks up … 'Karin… oh I am sorry' …. _

_Karin looks to her waving her hand saying "oh no problem let me introduce you"_

"_Toushirou this is one of my roommates from America... this is Yuri Johnson… Yuri this Toushirou Hitsugaya"_

_**Mora**__ bows saying "Hitsugaya Kun it is very nice to meet you"_

_Toushirou bow saying "hello Johnson San it is nice to meet you too"_

_With a puzzled look on her face __**Mora**__ says... "So Hitsugaya Kun, how do you know Karin Chan… did you just meet here tonight" _

_Toushirou looks at her strangely saying "NO… I am her best friend" _

_**Mora**__ now has a confused look as she replies saying "really" now looking at Karin, who has started talking to someone else, _

_She says "Karin Chan how long have we been living together"_

_Karin turns and looks at her saying "four years Yuri Chan why" _

_**Mora**__ replies, "Well you never mentioned him… Even when Heita Kun and Kei Kun came to New York to visit and we talked all night about your friends I never heard his name"_

_Karin replies "Yuri Chan we are friends, I forgot to mention him, probably because we both have been too busy with our lives to write or call, that does not make him less a friend… he is here now" _

_**Mora**__ is still standing in front of Toushirou looking up at him saying, "You're right Karin Chan…"_

_She bows saying "I apologize, but you must understand we try to know who our friends are ...it just away of protecting each other from those who would hurt us"_

_Karin rolls her eyes, hugging her friend saying "he is fine…"_

* * *

_**Hitsugaya's ~ POV**_

_Toushirou is now thinking about what he just heard, _

_She never mentioned me'…. _

_Her friend thought I was some guy she just met… _

_What the hell Heita and Kei went to visit her in New York…._

_I am the man in her life why didn't she tell them _

_Her friend Yuri is protecting her from me, like I some Pervert off the street…_

_I need to get Karin alone and talk to her now.._

_Toushirou is standing there with a strange look on his face…_

* * *

_**OBH ~ Reader's ~POV**_

_As they are talking,__** Insinuante**__ walks up her eyes are seductively set on Toushirou, she softly says Hello_

_Toushirou, hearing someone speaking to him, snaps out of his thoughts and looks to see __**Insinuante**__ staring into his eyes, saying hello_

_She turns to Karin and Yuri who are talking, saying "who is this" _

_Karin turns to a still stunned Toushirou saying "Toushirou this is __another of my roommates from America"_

"_This is __Hisa Paskani …__ Hisa this Toushirou Hitsugaya"_

_Never taking her eyes off him __**Insinuante**__ extends her soft hand saying "it is very nice to meet you"_

_Toushirou trying to break eye contact, carefully shakes her hand saying "hello it is nice to meet you too"_

_**Insinuante,**__ allowing her hand to linger in his... says "your hand…. it soft …. Nice … how do you know Karin Chan… are you a boyfriend?" _

_Karin quickly replies saying … "NO… Toushirou and I are only friends and nothing more"_

_**Insinuante**__, then says "I can dance with him then "_

_Karin turns around says "sure Toushirou, you don't mind do you" _

_Before Toushirou can reply, __**Insinuante **__has pulled him on the dance floor, seductively saying "come let's have fun"_

_[Music : my body all over your body… baby…. It your body all over my body ... baby …. It is your body….]_

_Toushirou Hitsugaya, the mighty Taicho of the 10__th__ Division, he has killed many of Hollows, one of the Hero's of the Winter War, he wields one of the most powerful Zanptukuos in Soul Society is on the dance floor with a beautiful woman who is not Karin_

_Her dance is seductive, her soft hands are on his chest, his hair, his thights, his back … her eyes are fixed on his, and she will not allow him to escape her …. She starts to rub her body against him…_

_His face is priceless… _

_HE is afraid and in need of **HELP**..._

_[__**Hyourinmaru:**__ you are an **idiot !!!,** just don't touch her, when the song ends run and get some **Back Up… QUICK**]_

_**[Toushirou:**__ HAI, how long is this song ]_

* * *

_**Reader's ~POV **_

_Rukia has arrived she is sitting at the bar with Ichigo, he has just kissed her for the fourth time…. _

_She is laughing telling him not to worry everything will workout, he starts to breath easy until he looks up at the dance floor and sees Toushirou, held captive in a seductive dance with Hisa.. _

_He is once again **PISSED**...Rukia looks over to what he sees, then turns to Karin…as a woman she knows what is happening…she starts coughing trying to hide her laughter _

_Ichigo says what the hell going on … he starts to get up _

_she pulls her hand up saying stop and just watch … stay out of it … If you interfere she really will BANAKI your ASS…._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Playlist, ring tones or music played at the Bar:**_

_**Friends ~ whodini**_

_**Halo ~ Beyonce**_

_**Sweat Dreams ~ Beyonce**_

_**My body ~ Levert-Sweat-Gill [LSG}**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Should I continue or drop it **_

_**If I continue I think it will be another short one**_

_**Your reviews will let me know **_

_**LeRukia **_


	4. OBH Phase 2

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**Hello Again chapter 4 ~ OBH Phase ~2**_

**_Thanks again to White Cloud 1 for pointing out errors_**

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's ~POV **_

_Ichigo is sitting down and watching the interactions in the bar, he is protectively holding to Rukia, he looks over to Karin watching her talking and introducing her friends Yuri and Cheri to Renji, Matsumoto, Momo, Ishida, Sado, Inoune, Tatsuki, Jinta, and Yuzu, who have just arrived and have the same look of shock as Ichigo had when seeing Toushirou on the dance floor with Karin's friend Hisa.._

_Ichigo shakes his head as he tries to breath easy until he remembers, they is another friend of Karin's he as yet to meet … he now quietly starts to wonder where she is … he pushes the thoughts out of his mind as he looks into Rukia's beautiful eyes, he then asks her about the tradition of the Necklace…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Tradition of the Necklace ~ Reader's POV**_

_Rukia smiles and speaks:_

_The necklace like the wedding ring symbolizes the contract of marriage, after permission has been obtained from the parents or elders it is presented to the female, the female then places the necklace symbolizing she accepts the terms of marriage upon her neck...it is forever worn …there is no way to remove it… one would have to die … Marriage as a Shinigami is meant to be forever_

_In the case of a noble, the basic concept it the same, but the tradition is different since the noble houses tend to arrange marriages, along with the Necklace, a binding contact is involved, it is a grand occasion for the Brides Clan when the contract is signed and the bride places the necklace on her neck… in short it is her wedding day… _

_Also if you have not noticed, each necklace is unique as you seen Hitsugaya Taicho has made his symbol of his Zanptukuo __Hyourinmaru and the Daffodil the insignia of 10__th__ Division, and they are charged with kidu… usually triggered when the groom stands next to his bride… So everyone will be watching her charm when he stands next to her to see what he has done… it should be interesting …. _

_Look at Yuzu her necklace is make of white ocean pearls incrusted with the symbol of the Kido, Rukia starts to giggles as she says look carefully as Jinta stands next to her … do you see it .. Ichigo looks at the necklace on his baby sister's neck the pearls gradually turns a beautiful hue of blue, as her intended Husband stands proudly next to her…. Ichigo quietly says Nice… _

_**

* * *

**__**Reader's~ POV**_

_Outside the bar three men approach…._

_Come Byakuya; loosen up its Shirou Chan, as Taichos we have to support him... _

_Yes and maybe we can dance with some beautiful women while we are at it … _

_Byakuya just glares at the two wondering how the hell he ended up coming to the human world with __Ukitake and Shunsui_ _at least he will be able to monitor his sister's relationship with Kurosaki … _

_Ah…. this is the place…_

_They enter._

_**

* * *

**__**Renegade's ~ POV **_

_The back of the Bar, she has been standing in the dark quietly watching … several times she had to control her laughter from what she had been witnessing _

_She knows she can not hide too much longer... It had truly been an emotional day … she never thought it would be so hard to return … to face her sister … to possibly have to face what she had done _

_She tries to take a deep cleansing breath … _

_She is dressed in a pair of tight form fitting black leather lower rider jeans, tucked into her boots , (yes they all wear heels), she wears a short waisted form fitting leather jacket, which accents her breast and exposes her cleavage._

_Her small waist is expose revealing her soft defined abs, around her waist is an unique chain of diamonds which leads to a larger Diamond which is attached in the area of her belly button, around her neck is a matching diamond chain similar to the chain around her waist, it to has a perfectly cut tear drop diamond which rests between her prefect cleavage._

_Her hair hangs down her back... her lips are painted with a dark cherry color… her amber eyes are brighter than usual. ….. She is beautiful and stunning_

_She looks at her image in one the wall mirrors …. She looks like a younger version of her sister …. She shakes her head at her reflection… her hearts sinks…. She is in pain … … as much as she wants to run back to New York, she can't not until this is finished… _

_She takes another deep cleansing breath, sends an email, and nods to the DJ. _

_As a ringtone can be heard from various areas of the bar, Renegade emerges from the darkest,_

_['*Friends…How many of us have them...Friends…Ones we can depend on…Friends….How many of us have them?...Friends…Before we go any further, lets be…Friends*]_

_**Text to All from Renegade**_

_**I hear our song… come to the dance floor**_

_**Insinuante **__**let him go … **__**NOW**_

_**Travesuras we need to talk**_

_**Renegade**_

_Karin, Cheri, and Yuri who were talking to everyone to include Rukia and Ichigo glances over reading the text and listens for the music._

_**[Music: **__**And you want my love…….Well that's alright……..Well it will be there for you morning, noon and night……..But you gotta be good…….And do it right…….Ain't got no time for part-time lovin' in my life]**_

_All say Come to the dance floor it is time for a girl dance … _

_Karin grabs Yuzu and Rukia_

_Cheri grabs Matsumoto and Momo_

_Yuri grabs Inoune and Tatsuki _

_Hisa, who has just read her text, smiles at Hitsugaya and walks away, allowing him to run from the dance floor to the guys who where left watching._

_Matsumoto is in her element, even Rukia, Momo, Inoune, and Tatsuki have all loosened up Yuzu is laughing dancing with her sister…_

_The guys are watching the girls as they are dancing having fun and giving Hitsugaya a quick lesson about women …. _

_**

* * *

**__**Male Bonding Reader's ~POV**_

_**Ichigo**__: What the hell happen to you?_

_**Hitsugaya**__: I walked up to her and then her friend Yuri… she never told them about me … she thought I was pervert off the street…. Then the other one… OH God _

_**Ichigo**__: You're an idiot… first - they are her friends…. They are here to Judge if you are good enough for her…. second - did they ask if you where her boyfriend?_

_**Hitsugaya**__: Yes_

_**Ichigo:**__ What did you say? _

_**Hitsugaya**__: Karin said _

_**Ichigo:**__ NO….. WHAT DID YOU SAY_

_**Hitsugaya**__: I did not have time say anything, the little one grabbed me to dance._

_**Ichigo**__: YOU SAID NOTHING._

_**Renji**__: [chuckling] Hitsugaya Taicho... You really step in it didn't you_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [growling] watch it Renji…_

_**Renji:**__ [chuckling] Sorry_

_**Sado:**__ [looking at Karin and her friends] it seems Karin Chan has selected very good friends_

_**Ishida:**__ [also watching Karin and her friends] yes… look at the way they are dancing_

_They all look to the Dance Floor_

_**Ishida**__: [still watching]: they are protective… each are moving keeping other's away from them… they are sending a message_

_**Hitsugaya**__: [now watching the women] what are they saying? _

_**Ishida:**__ [calmly looking at Hitsugaya] If she does not accept you … in order to release their friend from you….they will kill you._

_**Jinta:**__ There is one missing _

_[They all look at Jinta]_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [his eyes are large as he looks at Jinta] WHAT there is another?_

_**Ichigo**__: SHIT I forgot… she had already left the airport, before I got there…. _

_**Jinta: **__Her name is Tammi_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ you met her…_

_**Jinta:**__ [his voice is scary serious] Yes… _

_**Ichigo:**__ You met her... when _

_**Jinta:**__ Yuzu and I picked her up from the airport …._

_**Ichigo:**__ Where is she?_

_**Jinta:**__ [drinking his sake] don't know… but she, Karin, and Yuzu are close… **VERY **close_

_Jinta now looking at Hitsugaya_

_**Jinta:**__ She will be the one that will kill you…._

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [his eye glued to Karin] that not going to happen …. Gentlemen, I need you to run interference while I talk to my wife_

_They all pick up their cups saying Hai_

_**

* * *

**__**Girl Dance- Reader's POV **_

_As Ichigo, Jinta, Renji, Ishida, Sado, and Hitsugaya, are all drinking sake after a male bonding toast, _

_Renegade walks by the men, glances over with a seductive smile saying "**Hello Boys". **_

_she step up on the floor as Karin and Yuzu both screams "Tammi" running to her._

_The men who are watching her closely put their cups down saying …**NO WAY**_

_They look to Jinta who continues to watch the dance floor drinking his Sake straight down _

_Matsumoto, Inoune, Rukia, Momo and Tatsuki... look over at Karin's Friend Tammi...they stop dancing from the shock of what they see and walk from the floor to where the guys are standing and watch the remaining women dancing on the floor. _

**_Music: _****_Baby, baby, baby.......I can have any man that I want to ..........Time and place that I choose to.........But I think you know that I'd rather be here with you_**

_The six remaining women continue to dance laughing … they truly are friends… they are having a good time …The scene is hypnotic and sensual … they are beautiful holding hands showing an unbreakable sisterly bond…_

_**

* * *

**__**Reader's POV**_

_Three men are in the back of the bar , they had been watching the women dancing on the dance floor in a state of shock, at what and who they see_

_Two men raise their eyebrows and are staring at the third with Great concern mixed in with humor. _

_The other, his eyes are curiously watching the scene on the dance floor, can only say "**Well,** it was only a matter of time before it had to happen" _

_With a strange smirk, rarely seen on his face he says "shall we go and join their little party"_

_The other two men look each other with a look of sheer surprise, then back at him with grins on their faces saying "you first"_

_**

* * *

**__**Friends~ Reader's POV**_

_Karin, Yuzu, Hisa, Yuri, Cheri, and Tammi ... have stepped off the dance floor, _

_Yuzu, Tammi and Karin stand back, they walk to the side to talk in private…. _

_They are intensely going back and forth about something …no one can hear .. but everyone is watching._

_Hitsugaya, who is trying to move from Insinuate's hold, asks "what is going on over there" _

_Yuri says … "trust me if they are over there talking you don't want to be there"_

_As she picks her sake cup, Cheri says her voice is very serious … keeping her eyes on the three... "Those two are close … very close …. Yuzu will keep them calm"_

_Rukia looks to the three women asking, "Tammi is that her true name"_

_Hisa, Yuri, and Cheri all look at her, their eyes are cold and hard, Hisa says "her name is Tammi"_

_**

* * *

**__**Renegade and **__**Travesuras ~ Reader's POV**_

_**Travesuras:**__ Where have you been?_

_**Renegade:**__ I had to go and see her_

_**Travesuras**__: how did it go? _

_She looks into her eyes, and sees the pain behind them _

_**Travesuras:**__ OH MY GOD that Bad_

_**Renegade:**__ Enough about me_

_She looks at the necklace_

_**Renegade**__: I see you accepted_

_**Travesuras**__: I have not decided yet_

_**Renegade:**__ YOU fool ... I told you._

_**Yuzu:**__ Calm down… she has accepted... she just did not tell him yet _

_They both look at Yuzu_

_**Renegade:**__ [rolling her eyes] I calling Insinuate off… it is time to go to phase 2_

_**Travesuras:**__ [glancing around] everyone is here so yes … phase 2_

_**Yuzu:**__ are you sure… _

_They both look at Yuzu_

_**Travesuras:**__ [Grinning] I want him to GROVEL… I am not that easy!!!_

_Renegade quickly glances to Insinuate who is standing next to Hitsugaya…. Her eyes do her talking … _

_seeing the signal she quietly moves from him, seeing Insinuate move from Hitsugaya they all know it is time for phase 2_

_**Travesuras:**__ [looking at Renegade] you are starting to change to Pink ... **NICE**_

_**Renegade:**__ [mischievous smile, glancing down at her jewelry] He is right on time … we must do this quickly _

**_

* * *

_****_OBH ~ Phase 2~ Reader's POV_**

_The three women quickly share a scary smile, turn and start to rejoin the others, then with perfect timing two men step up, it is Heita and Kei._

_Heita hugs Karin and kisses her on the cheek, while Kei hugs Tammi and kisses her on the forehead, as they approach the others, the two couples are hand in hand and can be overheard saying yes we are ready to go…_

_Karin, says yes, I just need to get my jacket and say good night…_

_Tammi and Kei are standing back arm in arm talking …_

_Karin and Heita are holding hands as they approach the others_

_Hitsugaya, seeing this is trying hard to restrain himself, as he asks, "where are you going?"_

_Karin innocently looking at him says, "I have date" _

_Heita nods his head toward Toushirou, saying, "Hitsugaya, nice to see you, it has been a long time, "_

_She reach over and ruffles his hair saying "Toushirou, are you alright, you are acting weirder than usual … I will see you later … okay" _

_Looking over to Ichigo she says "can you may sure Hisa and the others make it back to the hotel" _

_She smiles and looks to her friends saying "don't wait up"_

_They respond saying "Good Night" and continue like nothing is wrong_

_The four quickly walk out the back door into the night… making sure not to run into the three men who where approaching the table from the other direction… leaving the others in a sheer state of shock and disbelief._

_Two men are now trying hard to control their jealously, one it is an expected feeling, but for the other it is a totally unexpected feeling, and it is showing on his face._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Playlist, ring tones or music played at the Bar:**_

_**Friends ~ whodini**_

_**Baby – baby –baby ~ TLC**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Should I continue or drop it **_

_**If I continue I think it will be another short one**_

_**Your reviews will let me know **_

_**LeRukia **_

…_. _


	5. OBH Phase 3

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**Hello Again chapter 5 ~ OBH ~ Phase 3**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's ~POV **_

_Karin and Tammi walked out of the bar with __Heita and Kei __into a waiting cab, driving off into the night...…. _

_Yuzu, Cheri, Hisa, and Yuri sat silently watching and observing; the interactions of everyone after Karin and Tammi made their escape…their eyes intently focused on two men in particular._

* * *

_**Four Women sat silently watching and Observing ~ Reader's ~POV **_

_Hitsugaya is left standing in a shock, he is furious, the woman who is wearing a necklace symbolizing a contract of marriage to him, his wife, ruffled his hair as he were a child, and just left him to go on a date with another man… _

_The temperature starts to plummet, he has no idea where she is going, when she is to return, and most importantly what she is doing….. _

_Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Momo, Matsumoto, Jinta, Inoune, Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida are in shock, they were so distracted by Karin's charm that they did not understand what happened until it was too late…_

_As Karin spoke with Hitsugaya, her charm was radiant, the emerald eyes of her teal, dragon started to emit a warm glow which turned the emerald eyes to rubies, the golden daffodil started to grow and entwined itself around the platinum chain until it completely went around her neck and reattached itself to the other end … it has magnificent… _

_Rukia then glanced over to take a closer look at Tammi and what she saw left her dumbfounded… _

_Tammi's jewelry which covered her waist and neck had gradually started to turn a beautiful shade of pink, with symbols of cherry blossoms, on the links... _

_The large stones where in the process of turning, when she turned and quickly walked out the door… _

_Rukia's eyes became large with disbelief… when saw her Ni Sama come from nowhere and follow them out, when he returned his face like Hitsugaya's was furious… _

_Meanwhile four women sat silently watching and observing…_

_Hitsugaya stands unable to speak …. _

_Matsumoto had walked over to him calling "Taicho …Taicho are you alright... why are you just standing there … go and get her back"_

_Ukitake, who had just walked up with __Shunsui__ says "Hitsugaya what is going on, where has Karin Sama gone off to."_

_Hitsugaya is in such a state of shock that he can not answer… _

_Meanwhile four women sat silently watching and observing…_

_Rukia approaches, Byakuya who is standing off to the side, with an unexplained look of irritation on his face, he looks to Rukia, asking "what has just happen… and where they had gone"_

_Rukia replies "Ni Sama, Karin and her Roommate Tammi have just gone out on a date, with two friends from school"…_

_Rukia says "Ni Sama, that girl, Tammi, she looks like Yoruichi"_

_Byakuya getting more irritated looks warily at his sister and the others, but says nothing…seeing that her brother would not talk about what it was that had him upset, Rukia quickly went back to stand next to Ichigo… to ensure that he remained calm.._

_Meanwhile four women sat silently watching and observing…_

_Ukitake then says quietly to 'Hitsugaya, why have you not gone after your wife …. What is going on?'_

_Hitsugaya looks at the man, with a shaken voice saying 'I have no idea where she is' … _

_Meanwhile four women sat silently watching and observing…_

_Ishida had been watching these four women all night... he is intrigued in how they have been executing a flawless military operation, all night… and how almost everyone had forgot they where…even Present… _

_He looked at their faces, before they were joyful… now they showed no emotion... Their eyes intently watched everything that was unfolding in front of them. At that moment Ishida, truly admired their bond and was very thankful he was not Hitsugaya._

_Meanwhile four women sat silently watching and observing…_

_Everyone had calmed down, and started quietly talking, Hitsugaya and Byakuya both have taken notice the four women who are sitting there observing them, not talking, just watching them and talking to each other with their eyes… _

_Four rings tones start going off at the table, as the music sounds the table becomes, very quiet, and for the first time the people surrounding these women are looking at them, listening to the words of the ringtone.. _

_A ringtone that had been sounding all night, before it was drown out by the music playing in the bar, but now can be clearly heard… and its meaning finally understood …._

_Ringtone: __**['*Friends…How many of us have them...Friends…Ones we can depend on…Friends….How many of us have them?...Friends…Before we go any further, lets be…Friends*]**_

_**Text to All from Renegade/**__**Travesuras**_

_**We have arrived **_

_**2100**_

_**Renegade/**__**Travesuras**_

_The four women don't even look at the text message because they already know what it says, and it the meaning … Phase 3 begins NOW._

* * *

_**Phase 3 ~ Judgment ~ Reader's POV**_

_Ichigo looks over at the four women sitting and attempts to approach them when Rukia quickly pulls him back and whispers… 'He must face them alone… He must make them believe he is good enough … she has left her decision in their hands… stand quiet and trust Karin' _

_Toushirou, steps in front of the four women, he looks straight at them and asked where Karin has gone… _

_**Insinuante **__went first, her eyes reflect disgust, her voice is laced with contempt as she says, ' Toushirou Hitsugaya, you broke her heart, and never once in the four years she has been with us have you written, called, or visited to apologize' _

_Everyone looks at her with shock that she dared to speak in that manner to the 10__th__ Division Taicho, even he was in shock at the emotion the woman had .._

_**Insatiable**__ went next, her eyes are angry and her voice is cold, as she said, 'She cried, as she waited for you and...You never came… **We** dried her tears, that she shed everyday' _

_Inoune, Matsumoto, Momo, Tatsuki, and Rukia … could only move back, shaking their heads… They knew what had to happen …Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Chad, and Jinta taking a hint from the girls also moved back, leaving Byakuya standing off to the side of Hitsugaya_

_**Mora,**__ her eyes were deadly as her voice when she said, "We picked up the pieces of her life and pulled her together … **not once** did you tell her you **loved her**… Do you even know the wonderful woman she has blossomed into…do any of you?" _

_**Insinuante**__ again speaks saying, **did you really think** we would just, sit back quietly and **allow** you to get away from being **judged**, by sending her that unique gift with a note? _

_Hitsugaya replies saying 'you will tell me where my wife is …..Or I will' _

_To everyone surprise it is Yuzu who replies, her soft spoken voice is no longer there... Her eyes are hard ... Her voice is cold…it rises as she says "__**PLEASE**__ don't attempt to threaten or even imitate us, it will **not **work"_

_Ichigo looks over with surprise… he has never seen his baby sister like this before… Rukia has moved over to him grabbing his hand and once again motioning him to stand quiet…_

_Byakuya turns to the four asking, with a slightly restrained voice "where did they go" _

_**Mora**__ looks at him in the same manner as she looked at Hitsugaya saying '**why **should we tell **you** '._

_The women stared at both men and they were not backing down… _

_AS both Taichos looked at the women, They can tell they would not tell them anything unless they answered their questions, and the answers had be to their satisfaction .._

_It is then two people, who have been in the back of bar all night observing all that has happened walked up to the scene at the table, they all turn around, as she said '**my** sister's whereabouts **should not** be your concern Byakuya'_

_**Mora,**__ her facial expression never changed, her eyes stayed fixed on both men as she says, "Yoruichi-Sama, we were wondering when you where going to show yourself, good evening Urahara Kun… Urahara bows saying ladies it is good to see you again"._

_Urahara then stops looks to Yoruichi with a look saying she was on her own,__ and walks over to Ukitake and __Shunsui__, looking to Jinta motioning to join him, he can be over heard saying "let's walk to bar and get a drink, where it is safe "… _

_The other three nod their heads with agreement and move quickly out of the way…. _

_**Yuzu**__, her expression also has not changed, her voice is still cold as she says "Yoruichi-Sama, **your offense** is the worst of all… you locked her in darkness, alone for years … showed her no love or compassion… nothing but disapproval and heart break … **even today** when she came to you .. You rejected her and cast her out"_

_Yoruichi replies with anger saying "**I saved her life**", looking at Byakuya saying "they **almost killed** her because of him'"…_

_Everyone's face reflects shock... _

_Byakuya is furious as he approached her saying "I would have **protected** her, she **did not** have to do it"_

_Yoruichi, her anger is raising, "__**YOU**__ should not have signed the contact, __**YOU**__ should have broken the engagement, __**YOU **__should have stopped her from placing the jewelry on … but **YOU** stood there knowing". _

_Byakuya is looking disgusted, as he says "as the heir to Clan, it was **my duty**"… _

_Yoruichi [her eyes are starting to lighten from her raise of reiatsu] as she says "**your duty** caused my sister **her life**... That **damn fool** believed, when you did not step up... you actually **loved her** … Until she saw Hisana's eyes... Then she knew … what she had to do …When I found her she was barely alive, she said she did it for the love of her friends … that even though you would not admit it ..You loved Hisana, and because **she loved you **… she went before the Clan requesting to annul the marriage calling it a mistake … they almost killed her … __**WHERE WERE YOU"**_

_Rukia looking at her Ni Sama, mouths the words OH My GOD, but no words can be heard._

_Byakuya his grey eyes are full of emotion, as he says... "__**WHERE **__was I … it was my wedding night… your little sister … she drugged me … we were … he shakes his head with a smirk … discussing the designs of the jewelry she wears… she lovingly hands me a cup of sake … the next thing I know I awaken in the dark, cold and alone … with a servant screaming my wife has been killed because she wanted to annul the marriage … it was Hisana that told me later what she had done for us"_

_His eyes are furious once again as he says, 'But is what they say **true**, you've still **rejected her** because of what she did for me"_

_Yoruichi looks and laughs at him saying "still arrogant, __**NO**__, I rejected her today because she risked everything, for her friends; coming out of exile ...because of that __**FOOL **__right there" _

_She is now pointing to Hitsugaya, who looks at her with shock once again on his face, _

_She says "He sent Karin that necklace... She returned to ensure what had happen to her would not happen to Karin… To make sure he loved her or to **KILL **the fool if he did not" … _

_She now walks over and stands in front of Hitsugaya, saying "Toushirou, you need to answer their questions carefully, your life truly depends on your answer"_

_Hitsugaya looks around at them all, he takes a deep breath and starts to speak…._

"_I sent the piece to Karin , knowing she would put it on … No I did not ask her to accept me in marriage, but I knew in my heart she would, as I have accepted her … I willingly to put my life on the line for it , because I knew if she rejects me …. I would want to die… I can't continue to live without her….. It is because I love her, I did it this way"_

_With his eyes reflecting unquestionable love, Hitsugaya looks to Yuzu; he asks "where she is"._

_Four Women look at each other, stand, and turn and start to walk away…_

_He stands there looking lost … looking broken … three women silently walk out the bar into the night, while one stands silently watching and observing..._

_Yuzu looks to her husband, who stood watching her every move… he walks over to her ... they stand together looking at him _

_She finally says, "Toushirou … we will **allow** you to ask her"… she pulls out the piece of paper that Tammi had earlier and hands it to Jinta saying "Come Hurry ... they will kill us if we miss it"_

_They all start to walk out of the Bar… _

_Byakuya stands alone in thought … _

_Yoruichi walks over and nudges him saying "come little Byakuya, let's go together to see what my little sister is up too"_

_Byakuya's eyes are soft as he looks at her, he quietly says, "I always did love her" _

_Yoruichi looking back at him grinning saying "I know … me too…"_

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_Somewhere in the night a new ringtone is heard…_

_Ring tone __**[Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough ………Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up …….Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better …..Oh, baby baby, we belong together] **_

_**Text to Renegade/**__**Travesuras**_

_**OBH ~ Complete**_

_**Yuzu**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Playlist, ring tones or music played at the Bar:**_

_**Friends ~ whodini**_

_**We belong Together ~ Mariah Carey**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Should I continue or drop it **_

_**If I continue I think it will be another short one**_

_**Your reviews will let me know **_

_**LeRukia **_


	6. The AfterMath

_**SA/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**Hello Again chapter 6 ~ The AfterMath**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Somewhere in the night a new Ringtone is heard…_

_Ring tone [Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough ………Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up …….Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better …..Oh, baby baby, we belong together] _

_**Text to Renegade/**__**Travesuras**_

_**OBH ~ Complete**_

_**Yuzu**_

_Renegade and Travesuras, hearing the Ringtone look up at each other and grin__** ….**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Friends ~ Reader's POV **_

_Three women left the bar and quickly jumped into a cab hurrying to join their friends, leaving Yuzu behind to deal with Hitsugaya, while in the cab, they discuss the rest of their evening:_

_**Insatiable: **__[looking at __Insinuante__ and Mora] well that was fun_

_**Insinuante**__**: **__[with pride on her face] yes…. and I did not have to taste him either, but I did pick out one to have fun with for the rest of the night… _

_**Mora: **__[rolling her eyes, laughing] G….O…D ….you will never change … which one; and it better not the one I have selected... if so Rock, Paper, Scissors; I have the one called Sado, he looks to have great possibilities. _

_**Insatiable: **__[Grinning] I had selected S__hunsui, he seems strong enough to spent time with, plus he is sexy…. Yes I will have him…_

_**Insinuante**__**: **__I have selected Ukitake; I love the silver hair, he too seems strong enough to handle being around us… the others seem afraid..._

_[They looked at each other laughing] _

_**Insatiable: **__[now looking serious at Mora and Insinuate]…. sisters… we have to work on Renegade… her husband…_

_[They look at each other …Grinning …together saying he is __**SEXY **__as hell]_

_**Mora**__: [her eyes are now serious] her husband …. His eyes … Jealously, but that was expected who would not be … but I saw something else that was __**not **__expected…._

_**Insinuante**__**: **__[her eyes are also serious] __**Yes**__….I saw it too_

_**Insatiable: **__[her eyes gleaming] she will kill us_

_**Mora and Insinuante: **__[eyes gleaming, mischievously smiling]… Yeah ... But she __**loves**__ him, and she deserves a __**chance**__ to be happy_

_**Insatiable: **__[mischievously smiling] what about Yoruichi _

_**Mora: **__What about her …. It is not like we will be doing anything wrong … just making opportunity_

_**Insatiable and Insinuante: **__[a sinister laugh] you have a plan don't you_

_**Mora: **__[mischievously smiling] what's my name …?_

_**Insatiable and Insinuante: **__[a sinister laugh] M...O...R...A_

_**Mora: **__[Completely serious]: We are going to need help … I already know who we will need …. Listen this is what we will do …._

_The three sit back and discuss …. __**Operation Trap a Cat (OTaC)**_

_**Insinuante: **__[looks to Mora] you really are a genius…_

_**Mora: **__I know_

_**Insatiable: **__If it does not work, they will try to kill us…_

_**Mora: yeah**__... but think of the__** fun**__ we are going to have… [They each look at each other and grin with agreement] we need to __**hurry **__… in order to set things up… _

_**Insinuante: **__[Cell phone in hand] I am making the calls now_

_Picking up her blackberry __**Mora**__, taps the window separating them from the driver, telling him to hurry …_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

_A large group of people are leaving the Bar; they have broken up into smaller groups… caravanning to a non-disclosed location… these are the conversations on the way._

_Ishida, Chad, Inoune, Momo, __Matsumoto__, Tatsuki and Renji = Car 3_

_Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya and Hitsugaya = Car 2 _

_Yoruichi, Urahara, __S__hunsui, Ukitake, Yuzu, Jinta = Car 1_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Car 3's POV**_

_They are in a mini van, Ishida, is driving, Inoune is sitting in the front, Momo, __Matsumoto__ and Tatsuki are sitting in the center, while Chad and Renji are sitting in the back…They are still in a slight state of shock….It is Inoune who starts…_

_**Inoune: **__[giggling] did you see Kuchiki Taicho…. I thought he was __**SO**__ cute…_

_**Momo: **__[looking up to Inoune confused] what do you mean cute_

_**Inoune: **__[looking back at her and the others] The way he ran after Tammi, The way he held his tongue as they spoken harshly at him, when he tried to find where she had gone… he cares for her and maybe even loves her…_

_**Ishida: **__[driving] she is very intelligent and smart… the way she ran that operation was sheer genius…_

_**Chad: **__She is more than a beautiful face..._

_**Renji: **__[looking over at Chad] __**YEAH...**__She is__** HOT!!!**_

_[They all look at him {sweat drop}]_

_**Renji: **__Even though they are scary as hell Tammi and all of her friends are __**HOT, **__you can not deny__** IT**_

_**Matsumoto: **__[her blue eyes are large, as if she just snapped back into reality] I don't believe it!!!!_

_[They all look over at her]_

_**Momo: **__[looking at her friend] what is it?_

_**Matsumoto: **__He married …. Yoruichi's sister_

_**Ishida: **__Why are you shocked?_

_**Matsumoto: **__They always said he married his true love Hisana_

_**Ishida: **__Think about it, at that time He was not only a noble, but the heir of the clan, so it was expected he would be in an arranged marriage with another Noble house; and from what we have found out about Hisana, she was not a noble. So the events makes since; there was no other way he could have married Hisana..._

_**Momo:**__ He could have just said no to Tammi, and married Hisana_

_**Ishida:**__ NO … that would not have worked_

_**Momo:**__ Why do you say that? _

_**Ishida:**__ They would have just found another girl from another Noble Clan … and made him marry her…_

_**Matsumoto:**__ [Thinking] so he married Tammi… she sees he loves someone else… she goes and asks for annulment gets beaten and exiled... leaving him to marry Hisana… Why did not they make him marry another Noble woman...?_

_**Ishida:**__ [rolling his eyes] Because even though she is exiled, he is still technically married to a noble and can not marry another…so he can only marry a commoner...Hence Hisana_

_**Inoune: **__[gasping] that is __**SO **__romantic_

_**Tatsuki: **__[rolling her eyes] __**FOR WHO …**__ not for Tammi…_

_**Inoune:**__ what do you mean…?_

_**Tatsuki:**__ Can you imagine… being __**beaten**__ and __**exiled**__ to be alone … __**married**__ and having to __**wear that jewelry forever**__ as a reminder of a __**man you do not have**__… _

_**Inoune:**__ [thinking] I see your point that is __**NOT**__ Romantic that is __**TRAGIC**__… **I** __**NOW SEE**__ why she came back_

_**Momo: **__[looking a little sad] do you think Karin Sama will accept Toushirou _

_**Matsumoto: **__[looking at her friend] Of course she will, don't worry…_

_**Momo: **__[still looking sad] Matsumoto you fail to realize, if what they say is true about Kuchiki Taicho _

_[Matsumoto looking confused]_

_**Tatsuki: **__[looking at them both] If Karin refuses him, Tammi will challenge Hitsugaya, with all intentions on killing him..._

_**Momo: **__Yes, and if Toushirou accepts her challenge, I now wonder if Kuchiki Taicho will stand there and just let them battle saying and more importantly doing nothing…_

_[They all look to Renji... his eyes grow large as he lowers his eyes shaking his head]_

* * *

_**Car 2's POV**_

_Ichigo is driving with Rukia sitting beside him in the front of the car, Hitsugaya and Byakuya, are sitting in the back seat, both men are lost in thought …._

_**Hitsugaya's POV: [Silently talking with Hyourinmaru] **__{…. __**Hyourinmaru**__: well that went well, you are still on step 1 of your plan…I thought we would be closing in on step 6 by now… __**Toushirou:**__ Please don't start… tell me old dragon what shall I do … __**Hyourinmaru**__: 1__st__ don't take her for granted, she loves you … she has showed that … you must show her you love her...now listen closely I have a plan…. __**Toushirou:**__ Hai}_

_**Byakuya' POV: [silently thinking] **__{…He had been discretely looking for her for years… Yoruichi and her damn special Ops training …. Tamiski was her prize pupil… she could elude everyone and anything …he now closes his eyes thinking about the last time he had seen her… Their wedding night…he was happy with the choice he had made in a bride… he saw in her eyes she deeply loved him… he loved her too, it was just he still had very strong feelings for Hisana… he was determined to move pass it…. it was after they had consummated their marriage that she saw everything in his eyes, his feelings for another woman and he knew it…She left him and it Hurt ... **IT HURT BAD**.} _

_Rukia breaks the silence and asks the question everyone has been dying to ask…_

_**Rukia: **__[turning around looking at Byakuya] Ni Sama [she breaks his thoughts and he looks at her] you are going to talk to her…_

_[Toushirou looks up at her, then closed his eyes going back to his conversation with Hyourinmaru]_

_**Byakuya: **__[silently looking at her] _

_**Rukia: **__you have to say something to her … she has …_

_**Byakuya: **__[looking stoic] Rukia… she is considered an exile, you know the rules..._

_[Rukia's face now reflects sadness ... tears are forming in the wells of her eyes]_

_**Ichigo**__: [driving, but looking in rear view mirror] Wait… Wait... what do you mean there are rules… exile what are you saying … you are not allowed to even speak to her after all she has done for you._

_**Byakuya: **__[still looking stoic] she has been exiled, from her Clan and ours for what she has done…_

_**Ichigo: [**__driving, but looking in rear view mirror] So...I understand this right… she ask to annul your marriage so you could be with the love of your life…in return she's beaten, exiled from every one and everything she has ever known in her life… and now given the opportunity for you to at least say thank you … you are saying __**YOU will not**__ do it because of **rules**…_

_**Ichigo: **__[He shakes his head… now laughing sarcastically looking in his review mirror at the two men in his back seat] you __**BOTH**__ are Idiots … Toushirou ... you well, I think we have established that…so we need not go back down that road …[Toushirou rolls his eyes and glares at him] but you Byakuya.. A beautiful woman __**loves you**__ enough to __**sacrifice her life**__ for you, and in return you__** turn**__ your back on her, because of rules… __**W.O.W and I am the heathen**__…._

_Byakuya: [remaining silent, but his body reacts to the words by tightening]_

_Ichigo: [seeing Byakuya's reaction] __**so**__ … why did you __**chase**__ after her… _

_**Byakuya**__: [remaining silent but looking into the man's eyes] _

_**Ichigo: **__[seeing the message in the man's eyes] you really are an__** Idiot and your rules are foolish… **_

_**Rukia: **__[Her eyes are large]… Ichigo _

_**Ichigo: **__[he looks at her, his eyes are serious] No Rukia… for the woman I love … the woman who has proven to love me in return; I would break every rule…. [Looking over at her] __**… NO… I HAVE **__broken every rule to have her with me … believe it or not __**that Idiot**__ brother of yours loves her…he __**proved it**__ tonight …_

_[Hitsugaya quietly listens to his Brother in law's logic]_

_**Hitsugaya: **__[looks at Byakuya] Kuchiki Taicho, what type of woman is she … this wife of yours…._

_**Byakuya: **__[looks to Hitsugaya] she __**is not**__ my wife…_

_**Hitsugaya: **__[looking intently at Byakuya] __**so if**__ Karin __**rejects**__ me and this woman challenges me, you will not interfere as __**I Kill**__ her..._

_[The car falls silent]_

_**Byakuya: **__[turns looking at him quickly, his eyes are challenging] __**Hitsugaya **_

* * *

_**Car 1's POV**_

_Mini Van ~ Jinta is driving Yuzu is sitting in the front seat, Yoruichi and Urahara are in the Center seat, and __S__hunsui and Ukitake are in the back…this is their POV of the evening so far.._

_**Shunsui: **__Well that was exciting… Hitsugaya does have his hands full_

_**Ukitake: **__he loves her, he will be alright… he just needed to be taught a lesson about women_

_**Shunsui: **__Yes they should never be taken for granted…_

_**Jinta: **__[glancing over at __**Yuzu**__, taking her hand and kissing it] I am glad I learned that lesson along time ago_

_[__**Yuzu **__giggles from the front seat]_

_**Shunsui: Yoruichi **__your sister__**, Tamiski**__, she is still beautiful as ever…_

_**Yoruichi: **__[proudly nods] stay away from my baby sister you pervert…._

_**Shunsui: **__No …No... She is still a married Woman_

_**Ukitake**__: [laughing] Yes speaking of which, did you see__** little Byakuya's face; **__that was __**priceless...**__ please tell me someone recorded it._

_**Urahara: **__[Grinning tapping his cell phone] I got it all __**right**__ here…_

_[__**All laugh aloud**__]_

_**A Ringtone can be heard….**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

_**Text to Mr. Wizard**_

_**OTaC is a Go**_

_**Will contact the man behind the curtain**_

_**MORA**_

_**Yoruichi: [**__looking over at__** Urahara] **__what are you planning …you are __**not going**__ to do what I think you are going to do__** …**_

_**[Pulling his hat down over his eyes, Urahara silently leans back into his seat, and grins]**_

_**Shunsui: [**__nudging __**Ukitake] **__this only gets better …_

_**Ukitake: **__[pulling out his cell phone] let me clear some memory out, so I can record it…_

* * *

_**The man behind the Curtain ~ Reader's POV**_

_Some where in the night someone has been quietly monitoring all of the texts send during OBH … he sits and awaits finial word…_

_**A special Ringtone can be heard:**_

_**Instrumental:**__** "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

_**Text to: The man behind the Curtain**_

_**OBH has been a success**_

_**Evaluation complete**_

_**Recommend proceed with**_

_**OTaC **_

_**MORA**_

_Seeing this text the man behind the curtain, grins and sends his own text….._

_**A Ringtone is heard in several vehicles going to a non disclosed location:**_

_**Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home……Day, me say day, me say day, me say day….Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o…..Daylight come and me wan' go home**_

_**Text to all**_

_**OTaC to proceed as planned**_

_**The man behind the Curtain**_

_Each recipient glances at the text and continue talking, as if nothing has occurred…. Some are still curious as to where they are headed in such a hurry….._

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Three women have arrived….._

_Renegade says 'Your things are in the room hurry and get changed…._

_The three women stop and stare at the two women in front of them; the sight takes their breath away … _

_Heita and Kei both walk up from behind them, hugging them saying our girls are beautiful … _

_Mora says, 'NO not just beautiful, they are breath taking' …. _

_Insatiable and Insinuate both looking at the two beautiful women in front of them say, 'Tonight is truly a special night' …._

_Renegade steps up saying ok… hurry and change it is almost time …._

_As Heita and Kei look on with pride and love … _

_Travesuras steps up to Renegade and holds her nervous hands saying Thank you; _

_Renegade looks back at her and just smiles…._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**Writing style changed for this chapter…. The conversations where easier to handle this way**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music played at the Bar: {I know there a lot but I was having fun… you will later see the songs fit}**_

_**We belong Together ~ Mariah Carey**_

**_In the air Tonight ~ Phil Collins_**

_**Low Rider ~ War**_

_**Banana Boat Song (Day O) ~ Harry Belafonte**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

**_Your reviews have encouraged me to continue..... _**

**_Thank you.... _**

_**LeRukia **_

* * *


	7. Reflections

_**SA/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**It has been awhile so many things are happening... I now give you Chapter 7 **_

_**Hello Again chapter 7~ Reflections**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_As Heita and Kei both look over at two women with pride and love … _

_Travesuras steps up to Renegade and holds her nervous hands saying Thank you; _

_Renegade looks back at her and just smiles… _

_She then turns and walking away saying she must spend some time alone to reflect …._

_Travesuras watches her friend quietly walk into one of the rooms, she notices that she is very withdrawn, and emotionally drained; her eyes which usually reflect happiness, reflect a sadness she rarely allows anyone to see... _

_Travesuras drops her head and takes a deep breath, and sits in chair watching the people working in front of her… she too quietly reflects._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reflections ~ Travesuras' POV**_

_They had been planning Operation Break Him, for months; it was not until he sent the necklace and that Damn card, did we think to implement it…._

_Everything was planned from the surprise, to the scene in the bar …. _

_Two things which were not planned, Byakuya showing up and my father sending Invitations to everyone in KaraKura Town telling them to come and meet the 'The Foundation' at the Brand New Day Celebration, once his plan came to our attention, it was too late ._

_Tammi never liked being put in the lime light, my father argued, as the Foundation's Founder, she must be there tonight in order to be introduced, once again for me, she conceded…._

_Travesuras shakes her …. She is also very worried about Renegade's reaction to Byakuya…._

_Renegade said he would show up; I reassured her he would not … as usual she was right …. She was not prepared for him to be there… even though she did not say it; her body language showed she was shocked and afraid as her jewelry quickly turned colors_

_Tonight with all that was going with Toushirou and now Byakuya_

_The Foundation will be impacted, and she may not recover from it… _

_I knew it would be hard for her to come here; but she came for me…. She came to protect me; but I wonder we will strong enough to protect her. _

_Travesuras looks up, her eyes are tearing as she says DAMN this is not GOOD…._

_She now thinks about the foundation…. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Foundation ~ Reader's POV**_

_It all started years ago, Tammi much to her betroth, Byakuya's disapproval, had been a student under Urahara working with him on the creation of Gigai(s) …, she followed him everywhere working with his Technology; … she loved it as much as she loved her future husband…_

_So when she was exiled; as a way for her to start to heal from the heartbreak and loneness, Urahara and Yoruichi encouraged her to continue working with him in this technology… _

_Over the years she recreated herself pouring everything she had into working in this field, achieving several degrees in medicine and Biomedical Engineering… her improvement on Urahara designs, where actually even now worn by all of the Shinigami … _

_Six years ago after several discussions with Urahara, about the large amount of humans, who were being attacked and maimed by Hollows in the KaraKura Town area, _

_She created The Foundation, which initially targeted assisting Humans who where mostly affected by the war with Aizen, it focused on recapturing their lives through her research in Cosmesis and tissue engineering, _

_In her research,__she __uses of a combination of cells, engineering and materials methods, and suitable biochemical and physio-chemical factors to improve or replace the human biological functions. _

_In short, she rebuilds the injured the body part and seamlessly attaches it to the body, after the surgery she and her team spend considerable time helping the patient successfully adjust to the treatment; therefore developing a relationship with each and every patient. _

_It is very hard work, but fulfilling…_

_The foundation has been linked to hospitals in Africa, Europe, Asia, North America, and Australia…literally world wide… it is truly her life's work. _

_Hisa, Cheri, Yuri, and Tammi had been friends for years, they had been there from the start working with her … _

_Hisa worked and designed the dental reconstruction, Yuri worked to improvements in the aerodynamics of the legs, while Cheri took care of all the legal aspect, contracts and where available fees and funding…_

_Four and a half years ago, with the addition of Karin whose specialty was neurology; the Foundation was complete … _

_The five friends would spend all their time either in class, the hospital with patients, hanging out or in the Foundation Jet quietly moving around the world taking on cases…_

_Tammi trained all of them; they have excelled in of their classes at NYU, hence they all are in advanced studies…_

_Her work and her friends in a nut shell was all her had that made her happy….. _

_Later with Karin's urging, the foundation adopted the 'The Brand New Day Celebration' which was given at the end of a patient's treatment; it was a big party to reintroduce them back into society; _

_Because she insisted on staying under the radar, Tammi would never attend, she would either send one or all four of her friends to attend; a video presentation of the work behind the foundation would start the beginning of the celebration…._

_Tonight's celebration was always going to the different because of the amount of patients who had been injured; _

_It was two school buses full of teenagers going to the prom, there was a battle and the school buses got caught in the middle after all was said and done there were 100 students injured to include the wives of both Heita and Kei; hence the reason they came to New York to enlist the help of the Foundation…_

_Travesuras now stands and takes a final look around at the preparation for tonight's Foundation event, and then walks into the room to converse with Mora, Insatiable, and Insinuante .._

_Thinking...Yes….Tonight was going to different … There are many things happening….it is Very… Different…_

_**

* * *

**__**Reflections ~Renegade's POV **_

_Renegade is now in her suite, she looks at herself in the mirror, she wearing a beautiful silk mandarin style dress it is very elegant as it lovingly hugs her curves, the color is blue, with small pink flowers, She is wearing heels which accentuates her gorgeous legs, her hair is pulled up into tight bee hive bun delicately sitting up on her head… allowing all eyes to focus on the beautiful features of her face and neckline, her necklace sits beautifully around her neck, she is now wearing earring which complete the set… _

_She looks into the mirror at her ears thinking; "if he could, probably would have made sure these could not come off"… she chuckles as she always does when she thinks of him._

_Tonight, she looks like a noble's wife... His wife …everyday she when she looked at herself she would think of him… she loved him… he was her only lover… because he meant everything to her, she purposely stayed away… _

_She wanted him happy… she cried when she heard Hisana had died, but she still stayed away …. _

_She heard he was looking for her; many times he almost caught her …. _

_For this reason she tried to never come back to Japan … never returned to Soul Society … she could not face him … it was too painful … _

_She knew what she did was the right thing, but it did not take the pain away... _

_As she sits in a chair looking out the window over looking the river she starts to think back to that night……__**Their Wedding Night**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reflections: their Wedding Night~ Renegade's POV**_

_He had made love to her… she smiled at him through the pain …. _

_She was happy...he was finally her husband … _

_He smiled, and teased her, when she asked why two chains, he looked at her and told her, it was because of her training she received from her sister; that he wanted to make sure he could find her, if she ever got away from him. _

_She remembers the way she looked at him smirking; seductively kissing him as she said 'so Byakie do you think, this will make me stay put'… _

_He ached that those eyebrows pulling me to him saying 'letting me show the true power behind what I have put on your body' …. _

_He made love to me again this time, the kidu in the jewelry; stimulated us both to euphoria of pleasure … _

_she remembers as he make love to her, his grey eyes lighten with reiatsu never left hers, the connection between them was strong; she thought she saw in his eyes he that actually loved her… __**until**_

_The tears now swell in her eyes, as she remembers her reason for leaving him…_

_He had fallen asleep and I had decided to treat my new husband to something to eat and drink, I got up and threw something over me and discretely went to kitchen, when I got there I started to happily cut meats, breads, and cheeses, placing them on a tray … along with a bottle of sake… _

_As I started back to our bedroom, I saw Hisana, standing in the court yard... she was looking up … I looked up and I saw him standing there looking at her… his eyes were soft and sad; I had never them like that before … we made eye contact, and he walked back into the room…_

_Hisana turned and saw me and ran away crying …. I stood there …. I was stricken … he loved her … he really loved her…. he would never be able to love me; he would always think of her… _

_I needed to leave… with me gone he would have a chance at happiness… I went back into the kitchen and took some sleeping power out of the cabinet and mixed it with the sake…._

_When I returned, I said nothing about seeing him, I approached him smiling as I did before, as, I fed him the meats, cheeses, and bread… he teased me as he kissed me…. _

_I poured him the sake…. and gave him the cup and before I let him drink it…. I looked in his eyes, kissed him and said 'I loved him enough to die for him' … _

_He looked at me oddly and drank the sake… he never finished it all …. He passed out…_

_I quickly dressed and went to my home._

_I stood before my Clan…knowing what would happen as I asked my father to annul the marriage… _

_I knew they would beat me and cast me out into the streets…. _

_There was no other way for him to be free, two days in the desert I laid there; waiting to die… _

_Hisana found me, I made her promise not to tell him and to make him happy…_

_She brought my sister to me… My sister… took care of me… My sister…. Turned her back on me_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV **_

_As the tears start to run down her face, she lowers her head…she quietly cries_

_Her back is to the door as it opens and three men walk in…_

_She turns, her eyes become large as she now stands in fear…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Toushirou and Byakuya ~Reader's POV**_

_Three cars have pulled up in front an elegant Hotel, _

_In One car particular there is a lot of tension, two men sit glaring at each other; while the man and woman in the front watch with interest._

_Ichigo: [looking at the two in the back seat] you two knock it off… before I Bankai you both …_

_Toushirou: [looking hard at Byakuya]... I have the right to know his intentions, I will have my wife, and [speaking with distaste] I will not allow this woman to interfere._

_Byakuya: [eyeing Hitsugaya]… Watch your tone, as you speak about her... Tamiski is of a noble line and when you speak of her you will speak with the respect that goes along with it._

_[Ichigo and Rukia continue to watch… they had never seen Toushirou confront anyone especially Byakuya]_

_Toushirou: [still looking at Byakuya]…. Ok I will say it a little more respect, is it your intention to stand aside, if it where come to a battle between me and Tamiski-Sama…_

_Byakuya: [looking at them all] …. I think you know the answer to that question._

_Toushirou: [now smirks at Byakuya]… Ichigo is right you are an Idiot…_

_Byakuya: [glares at the young man, as he leaves the car] _

* * *

_**Welcome to The Brand New Day Celebration ~ Reader's POV**_

_Everyone is standing in front of the hotel, looking and talking amongst themselves, their faces are confused as of what is happening, as why they are in front of this crowded hotel._

_Two men, emerge from the crowd, and approach them smiling; it is Heita and Kei, _

_Hitsugaya and Byakuya remembering these two are the men that Karin and Tammi left the bar with, are once again angered, it is Yuzu who steps behind them, whispering' you will control yourselves, and act accordingly or else'. _

_They turn and look at her …. Her face is sweet, but her eyes are deadly._

_Heita walking up to Yuzu, saying "I am so glad you made it, hurry we will have to get you changed…. Before they start"…_

_He starts to usher the group into the hotel, as they walk in, they see posters "The Brand New Day Celebration__ - Heaven here on Earth …. Sponsored by the Foundation__" _

_Everywhere the people were elegantly dressed and full of excitement as they enter into the ball room. _

_Kei is moving the group quickly up the grand staircase into a large waiting area. _

_The two beautiful women Jani and Mina now walk up to them, Jani says 'We have come to take ladies with us to change,' _

_The women look at them strangely, Mina says, " don't worry, we have your correct sizes available, and I think you will like what has been selected." _

_The group breaks up and changes:_

_As they reemerge, they all have been transformed, the men are now wearing Armani suites, Urahara even through he still worn his trade mark hat, and wooden sandals... _

_The women are wearing beautiful dresses… Ichigo looks over to Rukia who takes his breath away, he approaches her tells her she is beautiful and kisses her on her cheek._

_Byakuya,__ has rejoined the others, he_ _is looking very good in his suit, he has removed his __kenseikan, his silken hair is pulled back, he looks younger…._

_Toushirou, walks over to him, he too is looking good, his thick hair sits on his shoulders, they are talking, when they notice they have __caught the eye of every female, in the room. Toushirou, scowls are them, Byakuya ignores them and they both walk over to Kei and Heita. _

_Kei then says now looking at everyone, "Please hurry; I do not want to upset Dr. Tammi anymore then necessary"_

_Yoruichi listens closely as Byakuya, looks at the man asking, "Is there something wrong" _

_Kei looks at him saying, "I just went to check on her and I can not put my finger on it, but something has really rattled her." he stands there looking concerned, "When we picked them up, we came here to prepare for the celebration, she was fine."_

_Heita walks up saying "yes, something is going on, I just overheard Hisa Chan say, 'they will have to watch Dr. Tammi closely'" _

_He laughs as he says 'they are afraid she will run away, can you picture that this is one of the most important night of their lives; especially Dr. Tammi and she going to run away'._

_Byakuya raises an eyebrow and says nothing. He glances over to Yoruichi who remains silent._

_Mina walks over to Kei, saying 'husband, please watch what you say' …. He turns to her taking her hand, as he turns back to the group of people he says, 'I am sorry everyone this is my wife, Mina' she bows to them with recognition…._

_Heita looks over at Mina, saying "Mina, Kei has a point, something is going on back there, these are their friends maybe they can help" looking at Toushirou he says "Yuri Chan has already called ahead to ensure their jet is fuelled" _

_Jani, as now joined them she calmly says, "Husband, Let's just ask Karin Chan what is going" _

_Heita, looks to everyone saying with pride, says "this is my wife, Jani"…. She bow to them with recognition, _

_Heita, says, "I don't know if that is any better, she called upstairs, to have their luggage brought down and taken to their plane"_

_"They will leave after the Celebration, not before she has given me her word" says Isshin, who is standing here, looking handsome in his suit. He too has a look of concern…_

_The four bow saying 'Kurosaki Dono'_

_Isshin looks at the two women and the two men smiling saying 'you four go and quickly join the others, I will handle this'… they bow and quickly leave… _

_Everyone stands there shocked accept Yuzu, Jinta, Yoruichi and Urahara_

_He looks to them, and saying 'I would like to welcome you to our Celebration', _

_He turns and starts to walk saying 'please follow me, I will take you to the VIP section where you can comfortably observe the presentation' _

_He stops and opens a door to a room, and ushers everyone in, the room is full of refreshments it has glass walls over looking, a large area of beautifully dressed, people drinking, laughing and talking._

_He looks around at them, saying 'tonight you will find out all about the foundation, who they are, what they do, and why they are Vidal to us all' _

_He looks seriously at them all as he says 'this is an important night for them all, please stay here, watch and learn something about these women'…_

_He then glances over to both Byakuya and Toushirou, saying 'I truly hope you use the information you gain here tonight wisely'… _

_Toushirou, looking concerned, "what has happen, Kei, said they were upset"_

_Isshin stops turns, shaking his head and looks at both Yoruichi and Byakuya, saying "She did not want me to tell you" …."They came and confronted her"… 'When we got there is as too late, she did not say anything but her eyes' he hesitates then continues…. "I know they are still here in the building, I think they will try to take her"_

_Renji, looking around asks "who came for her"_

_Yoruichi speaks, "she came out of exile, she is an embarrassment to the Clans, and so they have come for her"_

_Renji, asks "why didn't they take her then"_

_Rukia replies "look around there are too many Humans…"_

_Byakuya, he face is tight with anger, as he says, "she knows they will wait until after the Celebration"_

_Urahara says, "She will run and this time we may never find her" _

_Looking over at Toushirou, Isshin says… "This time will not be the four, it will be the five"_

_Toushirou looking hard saying, "She will take Karin"_

_Isshin, about to speak when Ichigo speaks saying, "**NO** … she will not take her, but Karin knows she has sacrificed her life for her, she will go with her to protect her Friend". _

_Toushirou, now looks at Byakuya … he is struggling to control his temper as he says, "You better fix this, or I will….. I will have my wife, standing by my side… not in hiding with yours"_

_Ukitake now walks up to Toushirou, quietly telling him to 'calm down' _

_ShunSui looks over to Byakuya saying …"Don't worry Hitsugaya, Byakuya will handle his Wife"_

_Byakuya ignoring the three men, quietly walks over to Glass and looks out over to the stage area__, Isshin, walks over and looks directly at Byakuya saying, 'I would caution you to be mindful of your distance; she only suspects you are here; she does not know for sure, also keep in mind she is afraid'_

_Byakuya momentary looks at the man, and then stares out into the crowd…._

_The lights in the ballroom and VIP section start to Dem, Isshin grins and walks out the door saying "it has begun" _

_Now strategically located monitors descend down from the ceiling… as they activate the crowd starts to loudly applaud._

_The monitor activates in the VIP section, the group of people are surprised at what they see._

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music played at the Bar: none this chapter**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… With so many things going on in my life this chapter took a while... PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT you think**_

_**Your reviews have encouraged me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_

_**Much love to Antoine (RIP) 3/31/09**_

* * *


	8. Women of the Foundation & Bride’s Secret

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**It has been awhile so many things are happening... I now give you Chapter 8 **_

_**Hello Again chapter 8 ~ Women of the Foundation and The Bride's Secret**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Now strategically located monitors descend down from the ceiling… as they activate the crowd starts to loudly applaud._

_The monitor activates in the VIP section, the group of people are surprised at what they see._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The presentation ~ Reader's POV**_

_[Knock. knock] it is Karin, knocking on the camera her playful face is looking into the camera; her eyes are beautiful as she smiles _

_**Karin:**__ "Is this thing on" _

_She steps back and now she is seen standing wearing a white lab coat with Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri. _

_**Karin:**__ "Good evening everyone… I am Karin, this is Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri and we will be your guide …. Into the experience which is the foundation …. Many of you, already know of us and many of do not, so in order for you truly understand why you are here celebrating with us tonight…we have prepared this visual presentation, about who we are and our mission …. So hold tight, and let's begin'….._

_Toushirou stands there stunned seeing his beautiful wife on monitors throughout the ballroom…._

_Music quietly plays in the background,"The heart is a bloom…Shoots up through the stony ground…There's no room…No space to rent in this town"… U2~ beautiful day _

_**Karin:**__ "The foundation was established Six years by a group of women who had the need to make a change in the world…, through breakthroughs in regenerative medicine; the foundation has been successful in reshaping victim's lives." _

_[There are various slides showing Karin, Hisa, Yuri, and Cheri, working with different victims around the world… America, Italy, France, Africa, and Caribbean, they are always looking to someone just out of camera shot, directing and overseeing their activities]_

_**Karin**__: "I have been given a unique opportunity to travel around the world, helping to reshape broken lives, therefore bringing a brand new hope to others". _

_Ichigo is standing his eyes are amazed, at what he is seeing it is his little sister talking about the impact of WAR in incident people, how many are left disfigured, losing the use of their limbs, and how through the help of the foundation they rebuild these individuals therefore giving them a second chance at life._

_There are slides of Tammi, she is lecturing; her classes are full of attentive students who are hanging on her every word……also slides of the women in the research lab working on creating different human body parts. _

_**Yoruichi**__: [looks to Urahara her face is shows nothing but pride, she leans into him, whispering] "your student as done well"... _

_**Urahara**__: [grins] "you have not seen anything; you should see what she has done for the Shinigami …. They are truly amazing"... _

_Isshin, has now returned into the room, and proudly stands next to his son and Rukia, _

_**Isshin:**__ [looks over to his son and the others] "you did not think I would just let my precious daughter go off by herself did you; she was been trained by the best there is and Tamiski is the best" _

_The monitor in the VIP section goes Blank_

_**Isshin:**__ [now steps up] "tonight, I have just received something special to show you; that the humans will not see", [he starts to hand them glasses]…. Take these glasses and put them on… [He looks up to Urahara with a big Grin]… _

_**Urahara:**__ [has a unique surprise look on his face He looks at Isshin] 'She did it' _

_**Isshin: **__"Yuri Chan has created a special film that captures the soul reaper separate from the Gigai and she has made this special film; that will now be shared with you"_

_**Renji: **__[with the glasses now on his face]: "Wait did you say Yuri Chan … she knows about the Shinigami"…_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looks at his confused Vice Captain shaking his head] _

_**Ishida:**__ [adjusting his glasses, he looks to Renji] "Renji... Remember Kurosaki Dono alluded to the fact four went into hiding; so it is safe to say she knows about the Shinigami"_

_**Isshin**__: "Quiet and watch you are about to get the answers to all of your questions",_

_[They all look at the screen; that now resumes]_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Real Women behind the Foundation~ Reader's POV**_

_Tammi is in her office, she has several flat screens on the wall, all tuned into CNN and MSNBC; she has activated the special camera Yuri had provided, she smiles as she turns and starts to speak._

"_Hello Sensei, it has been awhile, this message is being sent to you along with my new Gigai designs… Yuri has created a new film which will allow you to see the new features that are now apart of the design" … _

_she smiles as she says 'I really think you are going to like what we have done….what you are about to see is a demonstration of a new type of Soul/Gigai separation, this test will also include the stress of battle situation. Presently this design can only be used on the Gigai, I have been working with Karin on the Human version, but I will need to talk to you and Kurosaki Kun, before proceeding with her modificati….."_

_Suddenly something takes her attention from the camera….. _

_She stares up at the two screens; there was a major incident in KaraKura Town…_

_She presses her intercom telling her team to come quickly…. _

_The other four are seen entering into the room, looking up at the screens, they see the two crushed schools buses, the looks on their faces show disbelief, they each start to quietly cry, they know what has occurred._

_Just as Tammi says "get Kurosaki Kun on the"….. _

_The phone rings …..They all turn and look…. _

_Yuri hits the speak phone and it is Kurosaki Isshin: _

_**Kurosaki:**__ "Tamiski Sama, we have a major issue'_

_**Tammi:**__ [still looking at the screen] 'I looking at it on CNN, what the hell happen there?" _

_**Kurosaki: "**__there was a battle; the buses were full with teenagers …. IT is BAD"_

_**Karin:**__ [Still Looking at the screen] 'How many"_

_**Kurosaki**__: "100 total" _

_[Everyone watching the monitor remembers the battle, but they did not realize the amount of damage that was actually done. Their eyes are large as they look around quietly]_

_[Hisa, Yuri, Cheri, and Karin look around at each other then back to Tammi, who is bracing herself on the desk.]_

_**Hisa:**__ [looking concerned at Tammi] "that many"_

_[Tammi says nothing as tears run down her face as she watches the screen]_

_**Cheri:**__ 'Have you completed the diagnosis"_

_**Kurosaki**__: 'Yes, all are candidates" _

_**Yuri:**__ 'Fax over the paper work"_

_**Karin**__: [her face is nervous] "Dad….."_

_**Kurosaki:**__ "Your Brother and Toushirou are fine…this was an incident; it could not have been helped"_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking now at the phone] "there too many to bring here; once we have completed the work, we will have to come to you …"_

_**Kurosaki:**__ [gasping] "you are willing to come here… It is dangerous, you must be careful…"_

_**Tammi**__: [her voice is commanding] "Kurosaki Kun I will need help ….. Make it happen" _

_**Kurosaki:**__ "As you wish Tamiski Sama …. I will make the arrangements and contact you later with the details."_

_[She disconnects the phone]_

_**Karin:**__ [looking with concern to Tammi] "you are serious about this …. Going to KaraKura Town…." _

_**Tammi:**__ [She looks to Cheri, Hisa, Yuri and Karin] "yes, there is not other way; there are too many to bring here without drawing attention to us; and I will not allow them to suffer, because of us… we will go do what we must and leave…." _

_**Tammi:**__ [Now looking at Karin] "you will not be able to see your family with the exception of Isshin and Yuzu… I am sorry, but you do understand why..."_

_**Karin:**__ [looking sad] "Hai"_

_**Tammi:**__ [standing next to her] "If you wish to go back after we have finished, I will send you and Yuri …. But this time because there are so many, I will need you to focus on the task at hand… It is going to be difficult."_

_[The five women; they are visibility shaken, each not saying anything as they turn back looking at the screen] _

_**Tammi:**__ [her amber eyes soften as she looks at her four friends, smiles] "COME let's go to sanctuary …" _

_She stands closes her eyes taking a deep breathe, quickly tenses her body, as she does this her Shinigami form separates from her Gigai which, looks and walks to her side awaiting orders… _

_[Everyone is amazed; she did not use any soul candy or soul glove; Urahara is proudly standing watching with a large smile]_

_[__**Matsumoto:**__ "Taicho; can we get some of those…. PLEASE..."]._

_[__**Renji**__: [looking at Byakuya]... "Yes Taicho...… PLEASE"] _

_[Both men look at their Vice Captains with disbelief and annoyance]_

_Tammi now stands in her soul form, she is wearing a form fitting black cat suit with a Blue/Pink slash around her waist, on her feet are soft black cloth boots, the necklace still beautifully sits around her neck… What is interesting is she wears no designation to any division or Zanptukuo; her hair is pulled up into a ponytail. _

_As she turns, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa are all seen projecting from there Gigai, as Karin takes the soul candy, they are all dressed the same way, but they have their Zanptukuo…._

_**Karin**__: [looks to Tammi] "I will be glad when my modifications are done, that candy sucks"…. _

_[Ichigo and Toushirou snicker, hearing Karin] _

_**Tammi:**__ [smiling over at her] "we will look into it while we are in KaraKura town, now would you do the honors?"_

_**Tammi:**__ [turns to the Gigai] "collect the faxes and start the binning the project by type of surgery; if anything else comes up contact me immediately"_

_They all look at her saying "Hai Sensei"…._

_Karin then waves her hand and a portal opens; as they step in, _

_**Tammi: **__[looks over at the camera, rolling her eyes] "I forgot that thing was on… Yuri make sure to destroy that film, I will make another for Sensei later"_

_**Tammi:**__ [looks at them, grinning] "I am outta here"_

_She vanishes as Hisa, Yuri Cheri and Karin follow_

_**Hisa:**__ [teases Karin] "__Travesuras __don't take all day; we will be waiting for you"_

_As the portal closes _

_**Karin:**__ "Assless…. You wish... Eat my dust"_

_It is Ichigo who then starts everyone laughing_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sanctuary ~ Reader's POV**_

_Renji now looks over to Urahara and Yoruichi who are standing there with pride written all over their faces, saying "so they too are Shinigami." _

_Yoruichi she looks at him, saying "Tamiski, regardless of what she has done is still the Clan princess, her guard was hand pick by me from my Division, to protect her at all times"_

_Everyone seems surprise except, Shunsui, Ukitake, Urahara and Byakuya who knew in the bar who they where …_

_The scene now changes , they appear in a training room, which everyone knows had to had been furnished by Urahara, this training room is slightly different; there are weapons racks everywhere, Zanptukuo, poles, and knives _

_Yuri walks up to a stationary camera; she places a finger against her lips, as if telling everyone to be quite, She jerks her head up grinning as she looks into the camera whispering "Tamiski has perfected a new skill … it is amazing … she is teaching it to us …. We know she will never show it to anyone so we have decided to capture it on film, without her knowing it …. She is so going to kill us when she finds out … So the real fun begins now"…. _

_[Everyone looks at each other then turns back to the monitor]_

_**Tammi:**__ [looks over to Yuri] "Yuri what are you doing over there come on"_

_Yuri just she grins into the camera as she steps back and walks to join the others._

_**Tammi:**__ [now looking at Karin] "Try again, breath and concentrate"…._

_Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri are standing watching…_

_**Yuri:**__ [glances to the camera, then to Hisa and Cheri who are giggling] "Renegade, show her again".... _

_**Karin:**__ [looks over at the three; she then looks at the camera …. Grinning] "yes Renegade show me again … Please"_

_**Tamiski:**__ [looks at the four her face reflects impatience, now they begin to surround her] "what are you four up to" … _

_The four now have their Zanptukuo in hand, as they each spread out saying nothing … _

_**Tamiski:**__ [stands there empty handed looking at Karin] "__Travesuras __what are you up to … you better tell me or else… [She looks around] Insatiable, Insinuante, and Mora"… _

_They are circling her…. _

_**Tamiski:**__ [stands there looking at them] "Oh I see … Okay … then if you really want to go there … let's make it count … loser cooks dinner and to make it fair", [Renegade now taunts them] "I will even wait and let you go first" _

_They all spread apart as Karin says the word..."BANKAI"_

_Karin now stands in her Bankai form; her Bankai is a beautiful red Dragon, her Zanptukuo is red ……. She takes her stance….._

_Toushirou seeing this, his heart leaps, it has been four and a half years since he has seen her Bankai and seeing it makes his eyes turn intense, he now more than ever wants his wife_

_Then Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa all say 'Bankai' …. _

_The four women standing here staring at Tamiski... saying "Defend yourself Renegade... TODAY… you are going down"_

_Tamiski stands there arrogantly smirking, as she extends her empty hand in front of her, she materializes her Zanptukuo in front of them and without saying a word she transforms into her Bankai form….. Her form is formidable, her Zanptukuo is golden with crystal inlays in the guard, and her tassel is pink and wraps itself up her arm… _

_All four are attacking her, she shows off her skill has she defends herself, she has not attacked them and yet she is still sending them flying across the room._

_Everyone is standing watching the screen; their mouths are wide open with shock seeing how she went straight from materialization into Bankai without saying a word….. The women on the screen are all now in Bankai form and in the midst of a mêlée……_

_Byakuya is watching his wife; on his face he now wears a knowing grin….._

_Yoruichi looks over to Urahara and Isshin saying "when did she learn to do that?"_

_Urahara stands there grinning like a proud Father, saying 'when did she learn to do what… her Bankai … you know when she learned that, you were there years ago' …. _

_Yoruichi looks at him and smacks his head playfully, saying, "__**NO**__ when did she learn to stand empty handed and materializing her Zanptukuo going straight into Bankai... Without a spoken word"…_

_Urahara and Isshin both look at each other saying, "this is the first time we have seen that technique"_

_Rukia nudges Ichigo as she watches Byakuya as he is looking at his wife; his eyes show a love and admiration for her and on his face is a rare smile….. _

_Ichigo pushes Rukia over to him and she quietly says, "Ni Sama, she is wonderful" … He glances down at his sister saying, "Yes, I forgot how formidable she really was" _

_Renji is standing with Chad and Ishida, watching with interest the Melee on the screen, as he attempt to whisper to Chad, he is overheard saying, "I still don't care that she and her friends are scary…Tammi is HOT!!"_

_Byakuya, replies quickly, his voice is sharp and cold as he says, "Vice Captain, be careful, you are treading in __**VERY **__dangerous waters"_

_Renji quickly responds by bowing saying, "Taicho I apologize…..I meant no disrespect" _

_Everyone turns their heads trying not to laugh at the two..._

_Shunsui __looks over to Byakuya and Hitsugaya, who are standing there interestingly watching the presentation, and says "you both should be proud of your wives; it seems they had done a lot of good for both the human and Shinigami worlds" _

_[Byakuya says nothing, but his eyes reflect the pride he has in her…] _

_[Toushirou stands there his face telling all that is in his heart, he is so proud of her…. But he must find her]_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Secrets of the Necklace (The Bride's Secret) ~ Reader's POV**_

_They turn look back to the screen, just in time to see Tammi suddenly scream in pain, she looses her Bankai release as she fall to ground hard, _

_They all circle her in concern, Karin rushes to her… she is shivering in pain…. _

_Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri, just stand around her silently staring, as she screams, _

_Karin is looking up at them her eyes are large with concern … saying "What the hell is going on" …. _

_They each look at each others not saying anything …. _

_Yuri looks into the camera; her eyes now reflect anger … as she says "it is Byakuya; he must be in a battle somewhere; and he must be hurt"_

_Hisa looks at Karin saying 'it is very rare that this happens, but when it does ...it is extremely painful'_

_Karin looks up her saying "what do you mean," _

_Yuri speaks... she points to her necklace saying "she is linked to him, she feels when he is in pain"….._

_Tammi screams again; then passes out… _

_[Byakuya is in complete shock his grey eyes are large with concern and his mouth is open he is trying to speak but the words can not seem to come out…]_

_Hisa brings over a moist cloth and rubs her head, _

_Karin looks at her saying "what are you talking about she has told me about the necklace, but she never told me about this" _

_Yuri looks at her saying, "this is the part they don't tell you…. It is called "The Bride's secret"_

_[Everyone is looking over at Byakuya, Toushirou, and Jinta, who are standing there in a state of shock at what they see on the screen….]_

_Yuri continues saying "If both the Groom and Bride's spiritual powers are strong, and they consummate their marriage", the three grin as they look at each other, "their spiritual powers become forever connected, meaning she can feel his pain"…. _

_Still wiping Tammi's face Hisa says "when he battled your brother he almost killed her" _

_[Now Byakuya looks over at Ichigo, who puts his head down with shame, then back to the screen] _

_[Yoruichi with death in her eyes; stares at them both until Urahara touches her shoulder telling her to calm down] _

_Karin says, "Can he feel when she is in pain"_

_Yuri says "yes it goes both ways, we figured that is why she drugged him, when she left, so he would not feel the beating"_

_Hisa is looking up at the others saying "she has stopped shriving, He must be alright" _

_Karin looks at them saying "that is __**CRAZY**__ and you mean to tell me, he does not know" _

_They all shake their head indicating __**NO**__ …_

_Cheri says "He would have only found out if she had stayed…. so probably not" …. "Hisana his second Wife never wore the Jewelry so No he would not know"_

_Hisa, mischievously says "there are other secrets that go with it,"_

_Karin says "really… do tell"_

_Hisa says "well they each have the ability to draw upon each others spiritual powers," ..."This is helpful in the case of Battle"_

_Karin looks at Hisa grinning saying "WHOA….do you mean, she can if she wanted, reach out and pull some of his spiritual powers" _

_Cheri shakes her head yes as she mischievous saying "for years we have been trying to get her to do it just once, but she refuses, we even got her drunk as hell and still she refused"_

_Hisa says "there are two other things that go with it"_

_Yuri looks over Tammi saying. "They actually have the ability to track each other by their spiritual Power" _

_Hisa proudly grins as she says. "She always uses that technique on him, and she will probably use that technique when we go to KaraKura Town"…._

_Karin giggles … "so that is why we are always one step ahead" …she is now full up laughing as she asks. "How does she do it?"_

_Hisa says "All she does is concentrate on a small portion of his Reiatsu, and she can pinpoint where he is at anytime, and it is so small he can't feel it"_

_[Everyone is looking at Byakuya's face, which is priceless, he is no longer shocked he is mischievously smirking, with revenge in his eyes; yes __Ukitake is recording everything.]_

_Karin looks at her saying "wait, you said there was another"…_

_The three look at each other and then to Karin, and start to giggle….._

_Karin looks at the three saying, "What the Hell is so funny"_

_Hisa whispers something into Karin's ear, she turns reds … saying "Oh My God" "who told you that" _

_Hisa replies "my mother, of course … Renegade never speaks of their relationship in that way"_

_Suddenly the four look down at Renegade and bust out laughing hard…._

_Cheri still giggling says "So Karin, knowing what you know now …… what if Toushirou, where to ask you" …. _

_[Toushirou's eyes become large as he shows a strong interest in what is being said on the screen.]_

_Karin looks at her saying menacingly, "don't go there"…. _

_Cheri says, "Karin no we need to talk about it"_

_Karin her eyes are starting to tear up as she says…"I don't want to talk about '_

_Tammi starts to regain consciousness; Hisa holds her up, she is still in a Haze as she says "Karin and Cheri what is going on" _

_They look over at her, she looks at them, as the realization now appears on her face as of what has happen to her, and she looks to Karin embarrassed as she says "they told you"._

_Karin, replies, "Yes"_

_Tammi is standing on her own, she shakes the cobwebs out of her head as she says, "it's nothing to be concerned about, but if a time where to come you should think to …"_

_Karin replies, "I don't want to talk about it"_

_Tammi says, "__**NO, **__you should understand…. You spiritual powers are strong, as is his; you must understand the ramifications of …." _

_Karin stocks off screaming... "I do not want to talk about it …. It will not happen …. If I think of doing something that stupid ……__**Kill ME**__"_

_Tammi, stands holding her head, and motions the three to go after her….._

_From off camera, Cheri can now be heard laughing as she yells "Renegade you lost… you cook dinner"…. _

_Tammi rubs her lower back as she rolls her eyes saying, "I swear if he is not dead… the next time I see him, I may kill him myself"_

_[In the room several people chuckle causing Byakuya to glare around the room]_

_Byakuya watches closely as She stands and looks around ensuring she is alone, her eyes now slightly lighten with reiatsu, he notices it is the same as when they last made love, he hears her say ….."Humm ….. He is in Hueco Mundo; let's hope he stays there until I finish what I have to do in KaraKura Town" … _

_She continues to stand there as if contemplating something, and then she says "what the hell why not, he will never know"… _

_she closes her eyes and concentrates, her eyes suddenly open... they are completely charged with her reiatsu, she materializes her Zanptukuo,"_ _utsukushii__' and forces it into the ground in front of her, [he notices there is old ribbon wrapped around the guard of her Zanptukuo, he slowly walks toward the monitor in disbelief; it his ribbon from when he was a child] _

_she momentary makes a Mischievous face, as she then with one hand she holds her Zanptukuo which has her pink tassel wrapped around her fore arm and with the other hand she touches her necklace, then to his amazement and everyone else she takes her stance as she says "__Senbonzakura__ come to me" her Zanptukuo then transforms into his .. She says, "Senbonzakura, protect him with this gift from me" she electrifies her body with her reiatsu and quickly transfers her spiritual power into the Zanptukuo … _

_When the dust cleared she is standing there, now holding her own Zanptukuo, her clothing is blown off revealing her legs and Thighs, mid section, and arms... she is smiling with satisfaction saying, "That should give him a charge". _

_[Everyone in the room is gaping at her on screen, __ShunSui, comments on her beautiful body, while Rukia, Inoune, Tatsuki, Momo, and Matsumot__o__ comment on her power, Toushirou is standing there stunned by all that has happened, Ichigo, Chad, Renji, and Ishida just watch the screen and swallow their laughter, Urahara, Isshin, Ukitake and Yoruichi snickers loudly; while Yuzu and Jinta quietly leave the room.]_

_[Byakuya looks to ShunSui, with a look that could kill, ShunSui nods to him with an apology… He then turns his back on them all and continues to watch the monitor, with a mischievous look in his eye]_

_As Tammi pulls her Zanptukuo out of the ground she dematerializes it, she can hear Yuri calling her saying, "Come on Renegade we are hungry" …_

_she looks away from the camera…saying "No way in hell you guys cheated" she turns and starts to walks out of camera viewing, she can be heard saying, "Damn another outfit blown away" _

_The film ends and fades into the other presentation being given to the Humans…… _

_**Yuri:** 'The foundation has come here tonight to reintroduce to you 100 individuals [the crowd starts to cheer] who have successfully completed our treatment… Tonight is a celebration of their lives' [The Human presentation is over and the crowd goes wild; they know it is time to meet the foundation 100; then the founders]_

_Everyone is standing there in amazement … completely speechless_

_Byakuya is looking out on the Crowd; he is now in deep thought over what he has seen on the film….. A lot of things now made since… last year he had suffered injuries during a battle in Hueco Mundo, and he did receive an unexplained increase in power...also he had always wondered how she could avoid him all these years…_

_Isshin stands looking at Byakuya saying, "Tammi is unaware that this DVD exists," _

_Byakuya nods with recognition saying "I will not tell her"._

_He now looks at Toushirou saying "Karin had forgotten the camera was on, the events actually happen as recorded"… he too nods with recognition saying "I will not tell her that I have seen it"._

_Isshin now stands before everyone saying, "Yuri had the DVD with her and decided that is was time to share these things with you" … "she and I hope you use the information, wisely and discreetly" _

_Toushirou looks over the crowd his face reflects concern about Karin … _

_Ringtone: __**[***__**Love and happiness...something that can make you do wrong, make you do right...Love... Love and happiness…Wait a minute...something's going wrong…someone's on the phone….three o'clock in the morning…talkin' about how she can make it right**__***]**_

_**Text to Isshin from Renegade**_

_**Please bring Hitsugaya Kun and my sister to see me**_

_**Have my sister wait in other room and bring Him to me**_

_**Please hurry time is running out**_

_**Renegade**_

_He reads the text; then looks to Hitsugaya saying "it is time my son for you to face your wife" and he looks over to Yoruichi saying "it is time for you to face your Sister"… _

_He looks over at Byakuya smiling saying "you will have to decide what it is you want… understand once you decide there is no going back"_

_Byakuya looks back into the crowd and patiently waits for the real show to begin._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya and Tammi Reader's POV**_

_Isshin then motions Toushirou and Yoruichi to come with him… they walk out the room and down the stairs , and corridors they are now behind stage… he stops and asks Yoruichi to wait in a beautifully furnished room, as he walks Toushirou to another room._

_He quietly knocks on a door…. They hear someone say "enter"… he opens the door revealing Tammi… she is sitting there reviewing some papers with Ishida Kun; Isshin motions him into the room and leaves..._

_Toushirou is standing there looking at her, he notices the jewelry, knowing her husband, he not surprised by the beauty of it, she is very elegant and beautiful; it complements her well… showing she is a Noble. _

_She concludes her affairs; Ishida Kun is overheard saying "we have an agreement"; he bows and turns to leave… _

_Ishida Kun nods his head with recognition to Toushirou as he leaves closing the door behind him._

_She looks up at Toushirou, who bows saying "Kuchiki Sama", she smiles motioning him to come and sit down next to her… _

_She says nothing but just looks into his eyes, she tilts her head slightly then softly says, "I know you are willing to die for her, but are you willing to live for her'". _

_Now after watching the film about them he understands her question, He looks into her eyes sincerely saying "yes and I am willing to live for her" _

_It is then, with perfect timing Karin walks into the room, calling Tammi's name…. she stands stunned, to see him there… the plan has be modified she was to see him after the celebration. … _

_Tammi stands looking at her saying, "I will leave you to discuss what it is you came here to say"… she walks by Karin and gives her a reassuring smile and a wink as she says "Karin I will see you in 15 mins on stage" she turns to Hitsugaya smiles then nods as she leaves the room.…. _

_Karin turns to Hitsugaya, she looks him in his eyes saying, "Toushirou why are you here?"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Yoruichi and Tammi ~ Reader's POV**_

_Tammi walks into another room, coming face to face with her Sister… she sits with her … As Yoruichi looks at her baby sister, she asks, " what if she does not accept him, what are you going to do?"_

_Tammi looks at her sister, saying "It is no longer whether she accepts him or not, she loves him ….. There is a larger problem …. Looking at your expression it seems you already know that … my question is whose side are you on…… "_

_Yoruichi leans back and just grins at her little Sister…. _

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music played at the celebration:**_

_**Love and Happiness ~ Al Green**_

_**Beautiful Day ~ U2**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… This chapter is large, but necessary ….. Things had to be revealed **_

_**Also the writing style changed because of the many conversations**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	9. The Need

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**Feelings of rejection.. .No one reviewed Chapter 8 …. My tears fall uncontrollably.**_

_**I now give you Chapter 9**_

_**Hello Again chapter 9~ The Need**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_The presentation has completed and everyone with the exception of Yoruichi and Toushirou are still in the VIP suite watching the Foundation 100 being introduced on stage. They are waiting for the foundation to be presented on stage; and they are curious as to how Toushirou and Yoruichi were doing. _

_Rukia looks over to Byakuya, and starts to approach him only to be stopped by Urahara, who tells her and the others, "to let him be. He is dealing with issues surrounding the Necklace." _

_Rukia looks to Urahara asking "what do you mean", Urahara smiles looking at her and to Ichigo who is now standing next to her, saying "That is a secret you both will find out soon enough". _

_They all look to Byakuya, his back is to them, he quietly stares out the window, and his body is tense and slightly trembles. _

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Byakuya's POV**_

_Byakuya is looking into the crowd, he is trying to patiently wait for the real show to begin, he is in deep thought as he watches the Foundation 100 being introduced on stage._

'_She left me long ago, she had to know what would have happen to me, but she left, she knew I loved Hisana, and I did, but she had to realize that with our spirits being connected, that I am drawn to her, like a month to a flame, and the pain that goes with being apart.'_

_His body trembles, as he starts to breath deeply, he continues to look out onto the crowd. _

'_I have worked so hard to control the need for her, the need to hold her, the need to taste her, the need to experience the passion once again.' _

'_By any means necessary, I locked away my feels for Tamiski, I became cold and stoic, everything was about the clan and the rules, but it was just my way to control my needs.' _

'_My wife, Hisana tried to fulfill my needs, as much as she tried, she could not.'_

_He lowers his head and closes his eyes _

'_I have lived, with an empty feeling for so many years, never feeling her….Now with her so near, and knowing now how I can find and possess her…my needs have resurfaced, and will not be locked away again'. _

'_I should have walked out of the bar and left, but I could not turn away…..I should have not gotten into the car, but I could not turn away'_

_His eyes are now soft as he looks out on to the crowd, 'Why could I not turn away" he closes his eyes and slowly opens them, 'I love her …. I have always loved her'_

_He blows his breath out quietly as he looks to the ceiling of the ballroom, taking a mental note of balloons held up in a net; he drops his head and continues with his thoughts._

_Now feeling conflicted he asks himself, 'why if she has been there with me all this time hiding in the shadows protecting me, did she not come to me….' _

'_I know the clans have exiled her, but Tamiski is a lot like Yoruichi, if she felt strongly about something she really could care less about the Clan, she will do what ever it takes to make it happen. I know she loves me… I saw it today; something has kept her from me….. Something strong enough to over shadow her love for me,' _

_His face is determined as he thinks 'tonight I will find out just what it is and deal with it '_

_Byakuya concentrates on her reiatsu, just a tiny bit, he feels her, and now knows where she is…. 'She is talking to Yoruichi' …. His resolve is made, as he keeps focused on her. _

_He now grins as he thinks of Toushirou, 'Hitsugaya is in pain, I saw it in his eyes the urgency to find Karin and to be with her, as the time has been going by, his need to have her is taking over' _

_He tilts his head, as he quietly realizes, in the film, the four were discussing this part of the secret as they whispered, 'she must knows that he is in pain border lining on madness'… 'She also knows, because she too feels the need for him, she will be in pain … until they …'_

_Realization has hit him, and he now tries to hide his laughter as he turns to Urahara saying, "That boy must have really pissed her off, for her to torture him like this"_

_Everyone, grasp and looks at him strangely, Ukitake (still recording) and __ShunSui __start to grin and snicker; _

_While Urahara has a sly knowing grin on his face…. looks at Byakuya saying, "seems that way doesn't it"… keeping his distance he asks, "How are you fairing?"_

_Byakuya looks at the man, his grey eyes strangely glowing with reiatsu strong enough to be seen through his Gigai saying, "I have for years buried my issues, since the cause was made its presence known, now they have resurfaced." _

_Urahara, now seriously looking at him saying; "have you made you resolve concerning my student". _

_Byakuya looks at him, he closed his eyes and momentarily concentrates, as he reopens his eyes, they now ceased to glow and are his normal grey color, as he says, "I have made my resolve concerning my wife" _

_Everyone with the exception of Rukia, Ichigo, Ukitake, __ShunSui__, and Urahara, look with surprise as he calms Tamiski as his wife.. _

_With a smirk, he now turns back to the window as he says "Now we must wait to see if she has made her resolve concerning her husband". _

_Rukia starts to walk over to him but stops and looks to Urahara for reassurance, he looks at her and nods… _

_She runs to Byakuya and stands before him shyly saying, "I am very happy… I like her a lot, but Ni Sama" he looks down at her with a questioning look in his eyes "do you think she will like me." _

_He looks down at her, grinning saying, "don't worry, she will love you as she loved Hisana, they were close friends"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Toushirou's POV**_

_Karin is standing there she is wearing a teal strapless dress, it is short it stops just above the knee showing off her beautiful legs… her hair is pulled up in a neat bun showing off her beautiful neck and necklace .. Her beautiful eyes are sparkling as she looks at him… asking him "why he is here"_

_Toushirou sits there looking at her, his teal eyes reflect a hunger for her, he is watching her, but he has not said a word, he is trying hard to formulate what to say that will not scare her. _

_Up until now he had always thought the rumors he heard surrounding the necklace was a Myth, and he the Taicho of the 10__th__ Division was strong enough to deal with the need, but now as he struggles, he is truly humbled by it. _

_He closes his eyes and speaks to __Hyourinmaru…._

_**Toushirou**__: Old Dragon…. _

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ Take a deep breath and tell her what is in your heart__…. You must make her believe you love her _

_**Toushirou: **__I have never opened up this deeply to anyone before _

_**Hyourinmaru**__: SHE is not anyone …. SHE is our Spiritual partner and we need her…. Tell her what you feel_

_**Hyourinmaru**__: She loves you …You must make her feel loved by you …. Now go_

_Toushirou opens his eyes and looks at her ….._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Karin's POV**_

_She stands there looking at him, she can see he is struggling; she did not think it would be this bad…. Her own body is starting to turn on her… _

_She had been trained by Tamiski on how to control the need, but this control is only temporary and can not last forever and she is starting to weaken._

_She looks at him, he looks beaten and disoriented, his eyes are closed ….he is talking to Hyourinmaru…. _

_She did not want to hurt him, she just wanted him to show her…. he loved her; that she was special, not a second thought but his first thought… _

_she closes her eyes, and now fights back the tears which are now forming in her eyes… in her mind she screams …"DO you love me"_

_He has not said anything… she starts to feel rejected, as she swallows hard and starts to turn away…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Karin and Toushirou Reader's POV**_

_As, she is turning from him , he walks over to her, taking her hand, he bends down on his knees before her… he looks up into her eyes… saying , "I am sorry Karin… I was afraid of my feelings for you …. I should have come to you sooner...but I was afraid that you would reject me for what I had done"… _

_Still on his knees, he now takes her by the waist pulling her to him, as he rested his head on her waist… saying "I have been living in hell for the last four and half years without you…… I love you … I always loved you" still on his knees holding her waist in his arms; he looks up at her saying …. "All I want is for us to be together"._

_He gently pulls her down to him, they are both on their knees looking into each others eyes, he says to her, "Karin Kurosaki, I love you and will always love you; there is no other that can and will take your place in my heart, will you marry me, and allow me the honor of standing by your side as your husband, and will you willing accept the place beside me as my wife."_

_She looks at him, she suddenly has a lost of words, so many times she has pictured it in her mind, but now as the words are heard coming from his mouth, she is in shock… her eyes become large as her mouth drops open a little…._

_He looks at her, saying, "Karin… are you alright?"_

_She looks at him; the tears swelling up in her eyes now start to slowly roll down her face _

_She says "you truly love me" _

_He looks her in the eyes and softly says "yes"… _

_She smiles as she cries saying 'I love you too'_

_He pulls her to him, and kisses her softly; he then pulls from her looking in her eyes asking her again, 'Karin….. Will you accept me?' _

_She breathes deeply as the need starts to take hold of her, she kisses him and then smiles at him, saying 'I love you, and I want to be with you as your wife, but, we need to talk about something first'…_

_Toushirou, looks at her warily, as he stands and pulls her off the floor, so she is now standing firmly in his arms._

_He says "Karin what the hell is going on" _

* * *

_**Tamiski's POV**_

_Tamiski has finished talking to her sister and has just left the room, she is walking to the stage to meet the others… _

_She listens to the music being play from the stage area:_

_**Music**__: "__**She was lost in so many different ways…..Out in the darkness with no guide….I know the cost of a losing hand….Never thought the grace of god go high…I found heaven on earth….You were my last, my first…..And then here this voice inside…Ave Maria"**_

_She raises an eyebrow as she senses Karin and Toushirou._

_She now stops and attempts to reach out for Byakuya, _

_She stands there in shock… her breathing has suddenly stopped….she can no longer senses him. _

_Her eyes have become large with fear, as she braces herself against the wall, she touches her necklace, it is still there signifying he is alive, but she does not know what as become of him. _

_Yes, she knew he was here in the building; she had been tracking him ever since she felt him in the bar. _

_Now suddenly he has disappeared, after all the years of being connected to him, this is the first time ever she has lost him. _

_Her heart beats has quicken as she looks around in a silent panic that she can not share with anyone. _

_She now truly feels alone…. She fights to pull herself together…….. Before her need totally takes over….. Before she looses everything to include her friends. _

_She concentrates hard, pulling herself together, she continues to the stage …. _

_She says quietly "We must finish this now"…. _

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_The last of the foundation 100, has been introduced, the lights Dem, it becomes quiet … _

_The foundation members are all standing under the stage. Tamiski looks over at Toushirou and smiles; he bows to her as he is now being escorted to the upper stage. She notices his face is one of concern... _

_The music sounds,_

_**Music: {Surely whoever speaks to me in the right voice……Him or her I shall follow…**_

_Isshin Kurosaki then introduces the foundation, Cheri, Hisa, Yuri, Karin and Dr. Tammi _

……_**Who needs the sun, when the rain's so full of life…….Who needs the sky…….It's here in your arms I want to be buried……You are my sanctuary}…. **_

_The five stand in a circle; their hands are intertwined, and their heads are bowed and touching…. _

_**The Crowd applauds loudly to the point of Deafening….**_

_Renegade speaks, "I have come to my resolve... Please follow my lead, this ends tonight, and what where happens just know I love you all." _

_**Music: {**__**Who needs the sun, when the rain's so full of life……….Who needs the sky, when the ground's open wide……..It's here in your arms I want to be buried……You are my sanctuary**_

_Yuri, Cheri, Hisa, and Karin all glance up at her with concern as the stage platform now lift them up on stage_

_**Who needs a smile, when a tear's so full of love…….Who needs a home, with the stars up above……..It's here in your heart I want to be carried…….You are my sanctuary}**_

_They are on stage... they are still standing in a circle as she looks at them with a smirk and wink saying " Let's do this" They all grin… The five turn and face the crowd, the crowd is excited, they are calling their names_

_**Music: {Who needs the light, with the darkness in your eyes….Who needs to sleep, with the stars in the sky…….It's here in your soul I want to be married……You are my sanctuary**__}_

_The five step off the platform and walk on stage, each going to different ways, waving and smiling to the crowd, they turn and shake hands and receive hugs from the foundation 100. _

_**Music: {**__**Who needs the sun [with fluid steps]….Who needs the sky [around the globe]……Who needs to sleep [I hear your voice]…..You are [you are] my sanctuary…..**_

_The five are now arm in arm standing back from the podium….waving and smiling ….__** You are [you are, you are]…..You are [you are] my sanctuary}**_

_As several groups of people are watching these women with strong interest._

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music played at the celebration: **_

_**Ave Maria ~ Beyonce**_

_**Sanctuary ~ Madonna**_

_**Also the writing style changed because of the many conversations**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	10. OTaC part 1

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….._**

**_I humbly thank my reviewers….._**

**_I now give you Chapter 10_**

**_Hello Again chapter 10 ~ OTaC part 1_**

**_HITSUKARIN…. _**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_St. Patrick's Day 2009 _**

**_Reader's POV_**

_The foundation and the foundation 100 are on stage the crowds' reaction is electric; there is a feeling of celebration in the air… _

_The women are standing slightly away from the podium, smiling, waving at the crowd, and scanning for their special visitors, who are standing in the crowd staring at them. _

_They have counted twenty in all. _

_Yuri and Karin step to the podium to speak to the crowd: _

_**Karin:** 'We told you we would make her come out for you'…. [They all look over at Tammi, grinning, as the crowd applauds] 'But we have another surprise for you and Dr. Tammi, look to the monitors' [she point to the monitors, they are now active and each has different celebrations taking place around the world, with people applauding and chanting Dr. Tammi]_

_As Karin steps back she glances over to her right, she sees him standing there just off stage with a proud look on his face, as he watches her… he gives her a slight nod of approval… she smiles brightly and turns back to Yuri._

_**Yuri:** 'Tonight all of the foundation locations are broadcasting world wide so this is a very special night because all 6,000 of us are together.' [Tammi's face is in total shock, as she looks to monitors and see her patients from all over the world… it is priceless]'I have to tell you keeping a secret from her was hard but worth it'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

**_Byakuya's POV_**

_Everyone is watching from the suite, they were amazed at the reaction of the crowd, as the five women emerged from the stage. The warmth and love that is being shown to them now is amazing._

_Byakuya is now watching his wife, she is beautiful, he notices she is wearing the entire set, he had made for her. _

_He watches her closely, he has felt her scanning for him, but he has hidden all of his reiatsu, this technique is taking atoll on him, and he knows he will not be able to keep it up for long, but he also knows, from looking at her, she is fighting her needs … so it is a matter of who will breaks first. _

_He loves her, but he is determined to teach her a lesson. _

_He now scans the crowd; he has found twenty Shinigami who have been sent from the clans to take her; _

_The word 'Damn' slips from his lips, as he picks up on one reiatsu which has just arrived._

_It does not really surprise him that she is here but it does have him concerned as of the intentions of why she was sent. _

_He looks to his wife, and from the mischievous expression on her face she too has picked up the reiatsu, that has just arrived. _

_He now rolls his eyes as he now realizes this night is not going to go as easy he may have hoped, but he is determined that it will still have the same results as he planned._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_VIP Suite Reader's POV _**

_Byakuya turns to Ukitake,, ShunSui, and Urahara who have also picked up on the new arrival, ShunSui looks to Ukitake saying, "This night just keeps getting better and better"… now looking at Byakuya, he says, "you remember the last time…" _

_Byakuya cuts him off saying, "I know… She almost killed her"… _

_Urahara now speaks saying, "You must keep an eye on her….because if she confronts her in the wrong way, this time she will kill her, and everything will be lost"_

_Everyone looks at the four men with concern, Ichigo walks over to them, looking very irritated, asking "What the hell is going on now!!"_

_He turns as Renji says pointing, "Hey that is Soi Fon Taicho down there." _

_He looks at the four men now understanding who it is was they were referring to, walking back to the glass window he screams, "Oh Shit… give me a Break"_

_Ichigo looks at them saying … "Why is she here" _

_Rukia steps up to him, gently taking his arm, saying 'she is still governed under their Clan' _

_Byakuya calmly says 'they have sent her to retrieve my wife'_

_Ichigo looks at the men saying 'you need to talk to her; I will not allow her to hurt Karin, let alone any of them'_

_The four men walk back up the window, Urahara pointing as he says 'I would not worry about Karin', he now points to Hitsugaya who is standing just off stage his face shows emotion, "it seems her husband, also has picked up on the new arrival"_

_Matsumoto looks down at Hitsugaya, happily saying, "I am so Proud, My Taicho has become a married man"… _

_The women say 'AHH'….._

_While the men (except Ichigo) just grin and snicker..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_The Announcement ~ Reader's POV_**

_Cheri, and Hisa have just finished speaking to the crowd, Yuzu, Jinta, Ryuken and Isshin have joined Hitsugaya, on the side of the stage. The crowd is chanting... For Dr. Tammi to speak..._

_As she steps to the podium ... They cheer loudly… she waves her hand to indicating for them to calm down… _

_Byakuya and the others watch her closely and wait to hear what it is she is going to say._

_**Tammi:** "hello everyone" [she looks to the monitors smiling, with tears in her eyes, she is overwhelmed with emotion from what she sees.. she steps back and breaths deeply and then walks back to the podium]…… "I am humbled by all of you, and yes this is a special night indeed" _

"_I have some announcements to make which will be a big surprise to you all… I promise to make it short, because we came here to party and have fun"…. _

_The crowd cheers… _

_**Tammi**: [She turns to her friends] "these women that you see before you are the best of the best… they have excelled beyond words… one in particular comes from this very same city, we are in today, the very same high school as the students who are on this stage today".. _

_She looks over to Isshin and nods, who brings Yuzu and Ryuken on stage._

_Ichigo looks with surprise that his sister and father have taken stage._

_Ishida seeing his father raises an eyebrow, but remains silent_

_Hisa, Karin, Yuri, and Cheri look around, but remain silent_

_**Tammi:** [turns looking at group ;then back to the crowd] " that is why, with a bittersweet heart, I am announcing in three weeks time, the then Mrs. Karin Hitsugaya, will have completed all of her perquisites from NYU needed to start her medical residency here at KaraKura Hospital under watchful eye of Dr(s) Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken ishida." _

_The crowd applauds and loud cheers ..."Karin Chan"_

_On Karin's face is look of total shock… she watches as Tammi continues speaking_

_**Tammi:** [waving her hand to calm the crowd] 'Karin and her sister Yuzu along with both Yuri and Hisa, who also will have also completed all of their studies needed to for they degrees at NYU, will set up and run our Eastern Office out of the beautiful city of KaraKura Town; while Cheri and I will continue to operate out of our Western Office in New York City. This expansion of the foundation business practices will help us continue to provide the exceptional care we strive to be known for' _

_As she finishes her announcement the Crowd in the ballroom and on the monitors goes wild with approval…_

_Everyone in the VIP suite is shocked; Karin opens and closes her mouth, as she looks to her Father and Dr. Ryuken ishida; who are now standing on both sides of her and Yuzu. _

_Inoune still looking at the stage says 'Ishida did you know anything about this' … _

_Ishida looks at them saying 'no I did not know about it' …. 'but it makes sense that they would have business relationship with the hospital' _

_He continues as he looks to Byakuya saying, 'with all due respect, Kuchiki Taicho your wife's military strategies is beyond impressive, it is astonishing,' _

_He now turns looking back at the stage saying, 'she has made this announce to all of the foundation locations around the world, Karin Sama, has no choice but to follow her orders' 'ensuring their protection she has assigned not only two of her personal guards, their father but my father who is also a Quincy to watch over both her and Yuzu'_

_Byakuya, he eyes never leaving her saying, 'Yes, she has always been a worthy opponent'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Let's get this Party Started ~ Reader's POV **_

_Ichigo is amazed and happy that his little sister will be returning home, but he is still concerned, as he asks "why does she feel they need that much protection"_

_Byakuya quickly looks at him then back to his wife saying "keep watching she is not done yet"_

_Toushirou is standing with some form of relieve that his wife will not be away from him in hiding somewhere, but he is still concerned over the present danger that is in the crowd._

_Tammi looks to Karin waving her to join her at the podium saying, 'as I recall when you grow up here you were regarded as a Soccer Demon of sorts… right'..._

_Hei and Kieta steps out screaming 'yeah ...Karin Chan … is the world's greatest soccer player'' as the crowd laughs... _

_Tammi nods her head in agreement, smiling she looks out at the twenty-one in the crowd, then back to Karin, as she says… 'Karin… the Soccer Field…. isn't that a special place for you…a lot of battles were fought there ...' _

_Byakuya says, "Where we go"_

_Karin grins as she also looks out on the crowd and their special guess saying 'yes… it is the perfect place ...Especially around 1100… I am thinking we will have something there soon'._

_Ichigo yells, "What the hell..."_

_Tammi now laughs looking at the crowd and on stage at the foundation 100, saying 'you see, she finishes my thoughts for me, that is why she will be returning here to be with you in KaraKura Town, but as promised I am done with my announcement' _

_Now five small children have run to them carrying bouquets of flowers, Hisa, Yuri, Cheri and Karin receive roses but for Tamiski they give her roses with cherry blossoms beautifully mixed in._

_She smells the flowers and her eyes quickly flash... as she scans the room again for him but she sees nothing and feels nothing. _

_Holding the flowers close, with a smirk on her face she stares up at the dark booth… thinking, "he figured out I have been tracking him and now he hides from me, Oh this game is really on" _

_Byakuya is watching her eyes grinning with satisfaction …thinking, 'the look on her face …now she for sure knows I am here, and I have taken her advantage away'_

_Standing here she now shakes off the thoughts in her mind, as she turns to the DJ screaming "Mr. DJ …. If you would Music and Dancing"_

_**Music: "No one on the corner has swagger like us"……"Swagger like us, swagger-swagger like us"……("No one on the corner") **_

_As the Music sounds, the lights flash brightly as balloons, streamers and confetti falls from the ceiling blanketing everyone… it is a fascinating sight_

_**Music: "Mr. West is in the building…..Swagger on a hundred thousand trillion…..("No one on the corner") Aiyyo I know I got it first…..I'm Christopher Columbus, y'all just the pilgrims Thanksgiving, do we even got a question?.....Hermes pastel, I passed the dressing…..My attitude is tattooed.."**_

_The teenagers scream and start dancing to the Music……… The five women have vanished from the stage….. _

_Byakuya standing grinning saying "It has begun"_

_The time is 10:50 pm _

_Toushirou has entered into the VIP suite, he is on edge…. He approaches Byakuya and Urahara saying, 'I will not allow my wife to be hurt' _

_Byakuya looks out to the crowd, and beyond he sees her reiatsu and the others talking in the suites behind stage, he turns back to Toushirou saying, ' Your wife has been trained by mine, and she like mine is experiencing the effects of the necklace, so I doubt very seriously that she will get hurt… it is the others we need to worry about.'_

_ShunSui says looking to Hitsugaya 'That is why she is confronting those who have come for her, in a place where these people will not be harmed'…_

"_She refuses to run" Yoruichi says as she stands in the doorway, _

"_she has decided that … As she put it' … .Her fingers are now motioning in quotes signs as she says 'I refuse to go back into exile …. I am tried of living in the shadows and making those who are around me live in the shadows too … I will kill anything or anyone that get's in my way of being free to do what I want with my life' _

_Hearing this Byakuya quietly raises an eyebrow, wondering what his wife meant by those words._

_Yoruichi laughing... saying "I forgot just how much of a hothead she can be" _

_Walking over to Byakuya she says, 'it seems from her emotional state, you have made your resolve' _

_They both stand face to face, as she says, "I would caution you…she is very powerful, you will need to calm her before she really looses it"_

_He smirks at her until she laughingly says... "With Soi Fon here it… it will not be that easy"... his face becomes irritated._

_She now smirks at him as she turns and starts to walk toward Urahara saying "Kisuke, I think we should go and leave Little Byakuya to handle his wife" _

_Byakuya clutches his fists as he gives her a look of Death._

_Urahara looks to Yoruichi, his face is sad like a disappointed child, as he says "oh come on Yoruichi, can't we stay… it was just getting to the good part, do you remember the last time this happened"_

_Yoruichi says "**YES**" 'and **NO…** I am not getting in the middle of those two again' she turns pointing at Byakuya saying "it is his fault"… '**AGAIN**'… 'Let him fix it' ... '**AGAIN**'_

_She heads toward the door grabs Urahara, dragging him by the collar, she stops at Ukitake and discreetly hands him a camera she grins as she quietly says, 'Yuri told me to get this to you, it has her special film in it, she said you would know what to do' _

_Ukitake carefully taking the camera looks to ShunSui, both men's faces light up like they won the Soul Society Lotto…._

_Urahara still with a sad face, as he is dragged out of the room looks to Ukitake whispering 'make sure I get a copy'._

_Ukitake gets his friend a discreet thumbs up, as he turns to see Ichigo and Hitsugaya both stand before Byakuya, saying, "What the hell is she talking about, before" … _

_Byakuya rolls his eyes and says, "That is not your concern"_

_Ukitake and ShunSui, start snickering as they say 'don't worry just be patient and watch'._

_Byakuya [Sweat drop]…looks at the two men saying nothing._

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**_A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…_**

**_References:_**

**_Play list, ring tones or music played at the celebration: _**

**_Swagger like us ~ MIA, Kanye West, Jay~Z, Lil Wayne, and TI_**

**_PLEASE review and tell me what you think… _**

**_Also the writing style changed because of the many conversations_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think … it is getting harder to write because I am starting to think you don't like it _**

**_Your reviews encourage me to continue..... _**

**_Thank you.... _**

**_LeRukia _**


	11. Old Acquaintances Meet again

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace…..**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 11**_

_**Hello Again chapter 11 ~ Old Acquaintances Meet again**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Everyone is in the VIP suite talking about the announcement that Tammi has made along with the possibility of an impending battle to take place on the soccer field, Urahara and Yoruichi have left, leaving Byakuya to deal with his wife…. He has been tracking her, but the discussions have taken his attention from her… he now turns to check on her. _

_As he scans for her reiatsu he can not find it …he says with anger 'Damn... They have gone… we must go'_

_To very one's amazement, he and Toushirou leave their Gigai without a glove or soul candy indicating that they had already received the updated Gigai design… _

_Looking down at the crowd they see the Karin and Tammi's Gigai…_

_They both instruct their Gigai to go to Karin and Tammi's Gigai and stay with them at all times_

_Ichigo says, "Whoa when did you get"... _

_They both look at each other then back to Ichigo saying, "It was a Gift" _

_The two men now remove their Taicho Haori._

_Byakuya also removes his scarf, giving both to Rukia, who knows he can only face Tamiski as her husband not as the Taicho of the 6__th__ and the Clan leader…_

_Hitsugaya gives his Haori to Masumoto who stands there looking at him confused, he briefly smiles at her saying, "this is not a Gotei 13__ issue it is a personal issue".. _

_With that the two men vanish…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Soccer Field ~ Reader's POV**_

_The five women are at the Soccer Field, they are dressed in the black cat suits as seen before on the film, but this time none are carrying their Zanptukuos; they are being watched and they know it… _

_Byakuya and Toushirou arrive in time to watch the interaction… they stand just beyond the trees hiding their reiatsu watching…_

_Tammi is sitting up on a tree branch, swinging her legs as she watches Karin kicking around a soccer ball with Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri… They are all laughing and talking... _

_**Tammi:**__ [looking up at the stars] "You know… this has always been a beautiful park"_

_**Karin:**__ [grinning] "it is special"_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking up at Tammi with concern] "how are you doing…"_

_**Tammi:**__ 'I am fine … stop worrying… check __Travesuras…and keep an eye on her'__'_

_Both men look on with interest they know the two women will soon succumb to their needs_

_**Hisa:**__ [she looks to Karin] "Yes it has been awhile... Are you alri…" [She looks closer at Karin and laughs] "OH my"…_

_**Karin:**__ [confused] "What it is… Assless"_

_Hisa looks to Cheri and Yuri motioning her head for them to come over _

_**Cheri:**__ [walking up on Karin] "Well ...Well someone as been having fun"_

_**Yuri:**__ [walks to Karin, Grins, turns to Hisa and Cheri] "Insinuante and Insatiable pay up"_

_Hisa and Cheri …laughing gives Yuri several dollars_

_**Karin:**__ [almost screaming] "What is so funny"_

_Tammi now jumps from the tree and walks over to the others_

_**Tammi: **__"what is going on" …. [She looks to Karin and giggles]_

_**Karin:**__ [Screaming] 'Not you too... What hell is it?'_

_**Tammi:**__ [hiding a smirk] "your eyes are full of his Reiatsu …. Hold my hands", [taking her hands] "now breath deeply and concentrate on clearing your thoughts"_

_As Karin clears her eyes back to normal, she is turning red with embarrassment… Tammi looks to her with a knowing smile._

_**Tammi:**__ [she gently holds Karin chin, making her look at her] "Hey it is natural, you are his Wife… He loves you and you love him … to have loved and to receive it in return is a gift worth being proud of…… it is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of … so smile and know that you are truly loved [pointing at their other three friends] and they are just jealous"_

_They both now hug and laugh…._

_Toushirou looks to Byakuya saying, 'Please thank your wife for me, I am grateful she is Karin's Friend' … _

_Byakuya just looks at the man… and nods …_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Old **__**Acquaintances**__** meet again ~ Reader's POV**_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking over to Yuri] 'Mora, how much time do I have ….'_

_Byakuya and Toushirou look at each other then back to the women wondering what they are up to now…_

_**Yuri:**__ 'Renegade we will have enough time… just don't push it, I have arranged that everything is already prepared'_

_**Tammi:**__ 'Please keep track … Do you have an alternate plan'_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking insulted] 'who Am I …. Of course I do…' _

_The others have just joined Byakuya and Toushirou, they all watch with interest, [yes Ukitake is recording it]_

'_**THAT **__is so cute… the exile and her lame body guards'_

_They all turn to see Soi Fon and her twenty guards standing around them…._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking up] 'Oh my God, look' [pointing at Soi Fon] 'if it isn't Bumble Bee… how long has been' _

_[Toushirou looks at Byakuya, Shunsui, and Ukitake who are all grinning shaking their heads]_

_**Soi Fon:**__ 'Tamiski, by the order of the Shihoin Clan leader, I am to escort you back, where you are to be imprisoned for life'_

_**Tammi:**__ [laughing at her] "Bumble Bee do you really think you can pull it off this time"_

_Everyone looks at each other as 'Tammi says this time"…. Then back to the scene on the soccer field._

_Tammi nonchalantly jumps on the Soccer Net rail; playing… she is gracefully balancing her self on one finger … _

_**Tammi:**__ 'Bumble Bee, I would have thought you would have growth out this scrap by now. I heard they made you Taicho after Yori and I left… so how is it …Is all that you dreamed it would be, personally I thought the job Sucked myself, but for you it is perfect'…_

_Toushirou looks at Byakuya, Shunsui, and Ukitake saying 'after she left' _

_Momo looks to Ukitake asking 'she was Taicho'…. _

_Everyone looks at him as He shakes his saying 'No…. Yama tried to make her take the job after Yoruichi left, but she refused... she wanted to be a healer'_

_Toushirou thinks to himself, a healer like Karin …._

_**Soi Fon: **__[getting irritated] 'Tamiski you will come with us peacefully or we will take you by force.'_

_Ukitake raise an eyebrow, putting his finger to his lips to indicate 'be quiet and listen'._

_Tammi now sitting on top of the Soccer Net rail, playfully swinging her legs … she has an eerie smile on her face as she looks at Soi Fon …._

_**Tammi:**__ 'Bumble Bee… I am not going anywhere with you or those idiots you brought with you … I am however going to continue to enjoy my evening as planned and wait for my husband to show himself, I know he is here somewhere.. It is just a matter of time before he must show himself and [grinning] what we do after that is really none of your business…'_

_Byakuya now grins … but stands his ground and waits…_

_**Soi Fon:**__ 'So I guess it will be by Force then … so be it … I prefer it that way'_

_**Tammi:**__ [she blows hard through her mouth showing she is really bored] 'Bumble Bee … Bumble Bee ….. be careful…. You don't get yourself hurt… _

_**Soi Fon: **__[looking at the other four women] 'I warn you, do not interfere'_

_Toushirou and Ichigo, both scowl, as they quietly looking on with interest…_

_Hisa, Cheri, Yuri and Karin look at her and her guards then laughs… as they jump into the tree and sit on the branch... they also playfully swing their legs_

_**Karin**__: [smirking] 'she does not need our help'_

_**Yuri:**__ [laughing] 'we are here to save your life'_

_**Hisa:**__ [Grinning] 'Just in case she looses it for real'_

_**Cheri:**__ [smirking] 'Byakuya is not here this time' _

_Toushirou and Ichigo once again look at Byakuya… Who is now quietly standing watching his wife._

_**Karin:**__ [her face is menacing] 'I will caution you …Do not use your Zanptukuo, for if you do we will let her kill you'_

_**Yuri:**__ [her face is like Karin's] 'if she does not kill you we will'…_

_Tammi now is laying on top of the rail of the soccer net, her one arm is folded under her head, she yawns from boredom as she starts to point at the sky counting the stars..._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at the stars] 'Bumble Bee it is a beautiful night… too beautiful to fight … Go Away… come back to tomorrow'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [looking at her guards] '__**CAPTURE HER NOW…'**_

_The guards start to approach her … everyone standing under the trees now looks to Byakuya, he stands there grinning shaking his head._

_**Tammi:**__ [cutting her eyes at Soi Fon] 'Bumble Bee… I am sorry… I will allow only one beating in a lifetime and that dance card has already been punched'._

_She jumps into the air; her speed is incredible … only thing anyone can see is a blur… and the only thing anyone can hear are terrorizing screams…. She is kicking and punching; her attack is at a high rate of speed and strength …… as the bodies fall from the sky like raindrops from the heavens…..she is now once again back on the rail lying down, yawning as before counting the stars … _

_Everyone is looking at her in shock… Tatsuki says, 'Whoa she is fast' …_

_Ukitake says, 'Tamiski has always been very powerful, she is not as fast as Yoruichi, but she is very close' looking at Byakuya he says, 'she, however is faster that her husband' _

_Byakuya glares his eyes at the man then turns back to his wife._

_**Tammi:**__ [still looking at the stars] 'Bumble Bee take your trash and go … leave me alone… my mental state right now is not good … come back tomorrow'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [Taunting her] 'what is wrong Tamiski that Jewelry of yours got you going crazy'_

_**Tammi:**__ [still looking at the stars] 'Yeah I guess you can say that' …[she turns and looks at her laughing] 'why…. do you still wish you could you could wear it.'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [Angry] 'you where never good enough for him' … _

_Rukia looks at her Ni Sama then to the two women, her eyes are in shock._

_Matsumoto, Momo, Inoune, Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki are speechless…as their __**mouths**__ hang open. _

_**Renji:**__ [Confused pointing at Byakuya]… 'Taicho you mean Soi Fon Taicho and you'_

_Hearing this Matsumoto and Rukia look at each other, swallowing their giggles…_

_Byakuya turns quickly looking at the man, his eyes are in shock at the thought_

_**Ichigo:**__[eyes are large with laughter] 'well that is interesting; I have never thought in a million years that Soi Fon would like any man… and that man would be Byakuya' _

_Ukitake and __Shunsui look at Ichigo shake their heads in agreement, the three men choke while trying to swallow their laughter. _

_Toushirou now snickers, then coughs_

_Byakuya, who is trying hard to maintain his anger, plus continue to hide his reiatsu just glares at the men, while mentally planning of the appropriate revenge for the people who stand before him. Hearing his wife's voice he turns back to watch her._

_**Tammi:**__ [Bored] 'Oh not that again'... 'I thought you would have learned from the last time you said those words to me'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Soi Fon, Tamiski and Byakuya ~ Years ago ~ Reader's POV**_

_Years ago... _

_It was the day their betrothal was formally announced… Everyone was at the Shihoin Manor celebrating…Everyone except Tamiski…_

_She did not attend.. _

_She, Hisana, and her guards Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri where out in the Desert, she was cataloging rare herbs in her book of medicine she had been creating._

_She had asked Hisana to join her so they could have time to talk about her betrothal to Kuchiki Byakuya, it was apparent to her that her friend was upset upon hearing the news._

_The two women had just finished their conversation, satisfied with their resolution they started talking about the herbs she was cataloging; that is when it happened._

_Soi Fon was order by Tamiski's father to go and bring Tamiski to manor for the betrothal celebration. _

_Soi Fon found the women in the desert talking._

_As Soi Fon approached the women, she only saw Hisana and Tamiski because Hisa, Cheri, and Yuri sensing Soi Fon approaching hind in the rocks hiding their reiatsu, something that Tamiski never understood why they would this and only to Soi Fon… It was like a game with them._

_As she approached, she stated 'Princess Tamiski you are ordered by the Shihoin Clan leader to return to the manor with me immediately and present your self before your betroth Kuchiki Byakuya'._

_Tamiski being Tamiski refused and continued working on her book and talking to Hisana… _

_Soi Fon being Soi Fon her temper flared, and an argument ensued making her Reiatsu raise sharply into the air, causing attention to be placed on the desert where they were. _

_Yoruichi, Urahara, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Byakuya flash stepped to area in time to see and hear Soi Fon say to Tamiski 'He (Byakuya) was too good for her' _

_Tamiski never looking up at Soi Fon, as she kept working on her book saying,'maybe, but what does it matter to you anyway'… _

_With a grin on her face Tamiski shoots a mischievous look at Soi Fon saying, 'Unless you are in love with him yourself'.. _

_Tamiski then slaps her own head gently saying,' OH stupid me …. I forgot …you are in love with him'.. _

_Byakuya, seeing and hearing this is now overcome with embarrassment by the snickers and looks he is getting from Yoruichi, Urahara, Shunsui, and Ukitake. _

_Hisana drops her mouth in shock in what Tamiski has said. _

_Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa, still hiding in the rocks watches the scene and quietly laughs. _

_None of the women have given any recognition of the five people who have just joined them standing several feet away._

_Soi Fon, now angry says, 'And you are not in love with him'…. _

_Tamiski now has gone back to writing in her book, as she says 'Once again what does it matter to you or anyone' _

_Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa still watching from the rocks now start to giggle louder. _

_Causing Yoruichi to walk over to the rocks and stand with her hands on her hips looking at them shaking her head…._

_It is then Tamiski says, 'Bumble Bee, I am busy and will be out here for a while, please escort Hisana safely back to the manor'_

_Soi Fon, who is beyond angry now says, 'I am not your servant, you will not tell me what to do you BRAT'… _

_Hisana looks at Soi Fon and Tamiski warily and starts to slowly stand... _

_Tamiski, still working on her book and not looking up says "be careful, I understand you are heart broken by Byakie's and my Betrothal, but my understanding will only go but so far'._

_Byakuya hearing what she called him is now really angry, she did not show up at the celebration, she is in the desert writing in a book, and addressing him with a NICKNAME …and it shows on his face as the Shunsui, Ukitake, Yoruichi and Urahara look at him with smirks on their faces from laughter ._

_It is then Soi Fon reaches over and grabs Tamiski's book from her, Yoruichi seeing what Soi Fon has planned yells 'Soi Fon Stop' but it is too late._

_Soi Fon starts to rip up her work, saying 'enough of this you will return with me now'..._

_Tamiski goes into shock as she sees her hard work destroyed, her reiatsu raises quickly, with the exception of Hisana, Yoruichi and Urahara, Byakuya and the others are surprised by the power behind her reiatsu. _

_Hisana who is standing there and starts to pick up the papers saying, 'Miski please calm down, we can save it'_

_Tamiski, slowly stands and yells in a commanding voice, 'Cheri, Hisa, Yuri' the three appear before her kneeling saying, 'Yes Princess'._

_She says, 'Take Hisana, stay with her and make sure she does not get hurt'._

_Yuri quickly grabs Hisana and the four flashstep to where the others are standing which is a safe distance away …._

_Tamiski with tears now running down her face looks down at the ripped papers which laid on the ground before her, then Soi Fon yells to her saying , 'He should not have selected you, you are not good enough'.. _

_It is then she attacked Soi Fon her skill is like her sister's, but the power behind it is greater._

_Hisana attempts to go to her friend, only to be grabbed by Byakuya who is looking down at her watching her as she says 'Miski stop don't kill her… calm down'. _

_Yoruichi now attempts to break the two up, by stepping in between them, only to be thrown around like a rag doll… _

_Shunsui, Ukitake, and Urahara look on and are now laughing at Yoruichi as she is thrown on the ground in front of them…._

_Soi Fon is now screaming in pain, Tamiski is mercilessly beating her.. her anger has now taken control of her… it then Byakuya, flash steps in and grabs Soi Fon into his arms.. _

_Tamiski stops cold … her eyes are fixed on him….. _

_He is holding Soi Fon, he is angry and embarrassed, as he says to her, "__**ENOUGH **__it was only a book that she ripped up". _

_Never taking her eyes off of him she softy says '__**NO**__ is was not only a book, it was my book of medicine, I have been working hard on creating it… it was very important to me'._

_Angrily he yells at her saying 'It is of no concern, because you will no longer being working on that foolishness after we are married anyway!!" _

_Soi Fon is laying his arms.. she bleeding and breathing hard, but on her face is smirk as she looks at Tamiski… _

_Hisana, drops her mouth in shock at his angry words…. _

_Hisa, Yuri, and Cheri their eyes are on Soi Fon.. the look on their face is sheer anger._

_while Urahara, looks at Byakuya , she is his student and he knows her passion for healing, he now wonders is this betrothal was a good idea for Tamiski.._

_Yoruichi as if reading his mind looks to him as to say stay calm …. _

_Shunsui and Ukitake knowing Tamiski just stand there looking at Byakuya with grins on their faces. _

_Tamiski straightens her back, looking at him saying with conviction in her voice 'Byakie you will not tell __**ME **__what I will do with __**MY **__life…. I will be your wife not you possession… You better understand that quick'_

_Hearing her words and that she call him Byakie, everyone starts to laugh at him ….._

_Forgetting he was standing there holding Soi Fon in his arms, Byakuya is now upset, he drops her to the ground, and while yelling and stepping toward Tamiski saying 'how dare you call me anything but Byakuya Sama'_

_Hearing his words she now stands before him screaming 'I will call you, what I wish and that is Byakie….Byakie…. Byakie' she has reached the point were she is once again upset, she looks at him up and down, rolls her eyes then she flashsteps away… _

_He screams at her 'come back here' then follows close behind her._

_Soi Fon is left on the ground still bleeding and hurt…._

_Everyone, except Soi Fon is standing shaking their heads laughing at the two _

_Still laughing Hisana, Yuri, Hisa, Cheri, and Urahara start to retrieve the ripped papers on the ground…_

_Yoruichi is standing rubbing the bruise on her butt from her impact on the ground._

_Ukitake now walks over to now check on Soi Fon._

_While Shunsui laughingly says, 'That boy has finally met his match, they will either fall madly in love or kill each other'…_

_This was their first argument and the time when Byakuya realized her flashsteps were faster._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Soi Fon and Tamiski ~ Present Day ~ Reader's POV **_

_Soi Fon and Tamiski are still at the soccer field talking while everyone watches and listens _

_**Tammi: **__[still lying on the soccer net rail, looking at her] 'Bumble Bee…. Why are you so angry' _

_**Soi Fon:**__ [anger building] 'you spoiled little Brat, you had everything and you through it away all because he did not love you'_

_**Tammi: **__'Damn don't you get it … I left him and he still did not come for me or go to you... he really loved Hisana, and she loved him …. she was good for him and they deserved to be happy'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [Anger Building] 'How do __**YOU**__ know she loved him'…._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her, she pauses as if thinking of a memory] 'Hisana, was my closest friend, the day of my betrothal what did you think we where doing in the desert; when you interrupted us.'_

_Everyone now looks on with interest at what she is saying_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [looks at her rolling her eyes impatiently] 'I have no ideal… you two were always together' _

_**Tammi**__: [now laughing with tears visibly running down her face] 'We were talking about our feelings for him…. It was then she and I made our pack' [she now has a smile on her face as if thinking of her friend] 'If he showed any feeling that he loved her…. I would end the engagement and leave … If he showed that he had any feels of love toward me I would stay and she would leave.' _

_Everyone is in sheer shock, at her words… she and Hisana planned it all from the day of the Betrothal._

_**Rukia:**__ [tears rolling down her cheeks as she hears Tamiski talk of her sister] 'only a true Friend would do that'_

_Byakuya is standing there thinking, he knew their friendship was great, but only now did he realize just how much …_

_Karin is in shock, she looks at Yuri who also has tears rolling down her cheeks they continue to listen…_

_**Tammi:**__ 'It was just my dumb luck I did not see he loved her before …' [thinking of something she stops speaking ] 'enough of that…now back to you Bumble Bee, now do you see … do you understand'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [her voice is raising] ' YES… I understand … He chose you and you left him'_

_**Tammi:**__ [she sits up now and looks at Soi Fon, her voice is still soft] 'No he did not choose me, I was selected from the Noble houses for him there is a difference'_

_**Soi Fon: **__[Screaming] 'There is no difference you brat…. You had everything and through it away'_

_**Tammi:**__ [she shakes her head] 'Bumble Bee … Bumble Bee you are still arrogant and ignorant … and it is because of this you will always fail to see truth that is before your eyes'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her in shock] 'Unless…….you are __**STILL **__in love with him'_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [Yelling] __**NO**__ I am not... It is just you were given an opportunity to have someone and you through it away... Like the spoiled little princess you are, while others had to stand by and watch' _

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her with pity in her eyes] 'Why would you want to be in an one sided relationship…never feeling loved, never being told you are loved, knowing the person you are with for eternity, is in love with someone else and only wants be with you because of the jewelry you wear.'_

_Everyone quietly looks at Byakuya… his eyes never left her as he stands there thinking of her words … he never did tell her…He loved her … he never thought of her feelings, only that she loved him…_

_**Tammi:**__ [lying back down on the soccer rail, again looking at the stars]…. 'Bumble Bee you have an opportunity to find someone who can make you feel loved and cherished…. So go find them …. And if it so happens to be Byakie … I will be very happy for you both … now go away and leave me the hell alone.'_

_**Shunsui:**__ [looking at Byakuya] 'It seems your wife was grown up' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [His eyes watching closely] 'seems that way' _

_**Ukitake**__:' yes, by this time before she had almost kill Soi Fon'_

_Everyone looks over with amazement that Tamiski could actually defeat Soi Fon, the Taicho of the 2nd division. _

_**Soi Fon:**__ [Taunting] "Poor Tamiski… we should feel sorry for her… because she is still in love all by herself"._

_**Tammi:**__ [still looking at the stars] "I don't need your pity ….. I do need you to go away and leave me alone….your ignorance is giving me a headache"… _

_To everyone's surprise...Tammi suddenly gets up and jumps down and starts walking away… leaving Soi Fon standing there. _

_**Tammi:**__ [looking to the Tree] 'Mora… call and have the jet prepared we are leaving'…. '__Travesuras... find your husband, he is here somewhere with Byakie and the others and explain we are leaving' _

_The four women now stand on the branch, saying 'Hai Renegade'_

_Toushirou hearing the words that his wife about to leave him, is now getting upset. _

_**Soi Fon:**__ [angry] "where are you going... __**WE**__ are not done here"_

_**Tammi:**__ [walking away from her waving her off] "I am bored and killing you is not as inviting as it was years ago …. So I am leaving …. __**CYA**__" _

_Soi Fon... Looses it… she pulls her Zanptukuo and attacks Tammi hitting her on her arm…_

_Byakuya is beside himself….as he sees and feels the painful attack Soi Fon has made on his wife_

_**Karin**__: [screams] 'you really are stupid…I told you, what would happen' _

_**Yuri:**__ [puts her hand Karin's shoulder] 'Travesuras, calm yourself'_

_To everyone' s amazement, the four women now sit back on the Tree limb and start to play a serious game of Rock, Paper, Scissors._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her arm; then to Soi Fon] 'If it were not for my work with the foundation, which I now believe in my heart is making a difference to so many innocent lives… I probably would let you kill me, but because I now know my life has a purpose... I cannot let that happen'…_

_**Soi Fon:**__ [arrogantly grinning] 'Bring it Bitch'_

_**Tammi:**__ [standing with Anger in her eyes] "I think … I will …as you say 'bring it' … and Soi Fon …. I will not kill you, only because your purpose is to be Taicho of the 2__nd__ division… but for the rest of your life you will remember this day and you will think twice before ever stepping out of line with me again" _

_Tammi steps towards Soi Fon… faster …faster and as she does her Zanptukuo materializes … faster …faster … she in bankai form... _

_On film this technique is unbelievable.., but to see it live, to feel the power behind it…. It is an Awesome Sight._

_She is attacking … her attack is quiet and deadly, Soi Fon is taking a beating, as she tries to make her second strike only to blocked and struck down at every turn … _

_The two break apart, Tammi is looking at her intensely; she is covered with Soi Fon's painful stingers… [Byakuya in pain is barely standing] Soi Fon is bleeding from her wounds, but still functioning and she's PISSED…_

_**Tammi:**__ [breathing hard, playfully swinging her Zanptukuo around her body ] 'Bumble Bee leave now ….as you can see … I am not going to die… at least not by your incompetent hand'_

_Everyone watching is in awe of what they see…. The four in the Tree are watching and still playing Rock, Paper, Scissors… while Tamiski is fighting Soi Fon…._

_**Soi Fon:**__ [her eyes are furious] 'you little **BRAT....**'_

_**Tammi:**__ [breathing harder, moving around Soi Fon] 'Bumble Bee, I am going to __**Now **__show you something special that will guarantee you will not forget this night , I have never shared it with anyone'[Smiling, she flash steps behind Soi Fon whispering in her ear ]'OK'… [As she moves away from Soi Fon Tammi ruffles Soi Fon's hair laughing loudly] 'Watch closely because I will not repeat it'_

_She dematerializes her Zanptukuo, closes her eyes and folds her arm across her chest, using her head she starts to spin and charge her body with reiatsu, round and round, charging higher and higher… until she suddenly stops … she stands there looking at Soi Fon smiling brightly._

_Soi Fon is amazed …all of the Stingers and their markings are gone… healed… _

_Tammi starts giggling, like a little girl having fun, once again she materializes her Zanptukuo and begins to playfully swing her Zanptukuo around her body and neck as if to music that only she hears…._

_Music: __**[**__**Just living my life (ay), My life (oh), My life (ay), My life (oh)]**_

_Soi Fon stands there bleeding ….with a Stunned look upon her face… _

_Karin, Yuri, Cheri and Hisa, who were still in the trees playing Rock, Paper, Scissors; suddenly yell "hey, __**No fair**__… you have been holding out… you never showed us that one" _

_Tammi just sticks her tongue out at the girls in the tree, laughing saying 'I have to keep some things to myself'_

_The pain Byakuya felt has now stopped and he looks at her in amazement along with everyone else….This is his wife, and she has that type of power even he is impressed…_

_**Tammi**__: [breathing hard] 'You like that trick…. Cool Huh...… the only reason I let you sting me has to let my husband know I am getting very impatient with him.'_

_Everyone looks over to Byakuya who is now, rubbing his arm; he is irritated but still stands his ground …_

_**Rukia:**__ [walks up to him] 'well Ni Sama remember what we saw on the film'…. _

_**Ichigo:**__ 'yeah I guess you had it coming' _

_Everyone nods and quietly agrees... Byakuya stands quietly still rubbing his arm._

_**Tammi:**__ [breathing hard, her eyes start turn, she is shaking her head trying to focus] 'Soi Fon … I am done here '_

_Tamiski's needs are starting to take a toll on her... Seeing and thinking she is weak… _

_Soi Fon attacks again…the only thing that can be heard is Tammi Scream, 'you idiot'… _

_They are in a battle now _

_Soi Fon still can not make contact..._

_Tammi is too fast and she is not holding back… _

_Once again Soi Fon is taking a beating but now she is screaming in pain ….._

_Suddenly Soi Fon's Vice Captain Omaeda appears yelling 'Taicho... hold on I am coming' _

_Now ...Karin can be heard happily saying 'I__** WON**__... I get to __**GO**__' … _

_Before anyone could do or say anything …and to Ichigo's and Toushirou's dismay … _

_Karin with a grin, laughing jumps from the tree…_

_Her attack form is just like Tammi's she steps toward Omaeda faster ….faster… she has materialized her Zanptukuo ...faster...faster she has gone straight into Bankai form. _

_Everyone is in shock, that Karin has not only learned the new technique but she very good and very powerful. …_

_The attacks of the two women are precise and deadly …their opponent's screams are frightening_

_The two break from the attack _

_They both swing their Zanptukuos around them... _

_Tammi now has separated her's into two Zanptukuos…swinging … _

_Their eyes are glowing, the need that has now taken over both of them... _

_They are circling and watching Soi Fon and Omaeda like a lioness to her prey... _

_The situation has now turned dangerous for everyone… _

_Ichigo looks saying 'what the hell is going on, why are their eyes like that'… _

_Ukitake__ now looking hard at Byakuya and Toushirou __says 'it seems their husbands are trying to teach them a lesson, a lesson which is about to backfire on them if they don't stop this now' _

_Hisa…yells to Yuri and Cheri saying 'Oh my god they have both lost it ….. They are going to kill them'_

_Yuri saying, "We can control one, but not both"_

_It is then Byakuya and Toushirou step forward…. _

_Yuri yells at the two saying '__**DO SOMETHING'**__…._

_Byakuya looks to Toushirou and nods... _

_They flash step behind the two, each grabbing their wife _

_Each couple vanishes….followed closely by the three women…_

_Soi Fon and Omaeda fall to the ground hard and Inoune quickly runs up and starts to heal them …. _

_Shunsui and Ukitake, both walk up to Soi Fon, looking down at her shaking their heads saying "tis tis" [yes He is still recording] _

_Soi Fon looks up at the two saying "The both of you go to Hell"... _

_She then passes out cold….._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Live your life ~ TI/Rihanna**_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what you think… **_

_**Also the writing style changed because of the many conversations**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	12. OTaC part 2

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my OC(s) **_

_**Please note: The RATING increased from **__**T to M**__**, just in case I get too over the borderline**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 12**_

_**Hello Again chapter 12 ~ OTaC part 2**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**St. Patrick's Day 2009 **_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya looks to Toushirou as they both go to retrieve their wives, the two men have allowed their wives to succumb to their needs in hopes of teaching them a lesson, each man grabs their wife and vanishes…….._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_**Toushirou's ~ POV**_

_As Toushirou grabs Karin, he kisses her neck, blowing his breath gently against her skin…. This helps to soothe her emotions… as she starts to calm down, her eyes roll back into her head and she passes out ….._

_He holds her close to him as he continues to flash step back to the hotel, to her Gigai… _

_Tammi had designed their Gigai, to help control the effects of the necklace, outside of the Gigai they are more vulnerable to the needs… and right now he is concerned that she has been taken through so much in such a short period of time….. _

_He now stands holding her in their suite, she is still unconscious, and he quietly concentrates and calls the Gigai to him._

_Looking at her in his arms he is thinking back to their conversation before she went on stage……_

_They had discussed what had to happen... She had told him, that she, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa had decided they were not going to leave Tamiski unprotected… they were determined to make it that Tamiski would be free to live her life in the open, and not be afraid of being found in exiled anymore.… _

_Karin had told him the plan, His emotions were torn, but she was determined, it was expected to be simple operation but what was not expected was Soi Fon and Omaeda's arrival, which made everything quickly become dangerous … _

_He stands there staring down at Karin thinking… he is proud of her … she is everything to him…he had waited so long for her, and the thought of possibility loosing her tonight has made him upset. _

_These are his thoughts as he stands there looking down at Karin._

_**Toushirou:**__ 'she is my Wife'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'Karin has a warrior spirit, but she is now my wife …. She must learn that it is not acceptable for her to jump into or be apart of any dangerous situations' _

_He looks at her beautiful sleeping face, he knows that she is not going to like it, but that is the way it is going be, He has made up his mind that they will need to talk about this as soon as she recovers……_

_**Toushirou:**__ .'After all she is my wife' _

_**Hyourinmaru**__: [who has been quiet most of the evening]….. 'I have been listening to your thoughts' …. _

_**Toushirou:**__ 'what do you think?_

_**Hyourinmaru**__**:**__ [what a little humor in his tone] 'Are you Serious'…._

_**Toushirou:**__ [stands with pride looking down at Karin in his arms], 'yes I am serious; I will not allow anything… No, I __**can not**__ allow anything to happen to her… I love her, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her'…_

_He stops; while still holding her they both join with their Gigai, he notices something different with his Gigai but he decides to ignore it for now…he continues to speak to __Hyourinmaru._

_**Toushirou:**__ 'After all she is my wife' _

_**Hyourinmaru**__**:**__ [letting out a sympathetic growl] 'I understand your feelings, they are also my feelings, but you can not lock just her up in a prison,'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [with a grin]'what do you mean a prison, I am protecting my wife, I will need to take of her... protect her… even if it is from herself'_

_**Hyourinmaru**__: [giving up trying to change Toushirou's mind] 'Think this over tonight and do not speak to her about it until tomorrow morning.' _

_**Toushirou: [**__arrogant tone in his voice] 'I really don't know why I should wait to talk her, but I will consider your words' _

_**Hyourinmaru**__**:**__ [irritated] ...' you better think hard, and understand the circumstances before you talk to her'..._

_**Toushirou:**__ 'What is there to understand, she is my wife'_

_**Hyourinmaru**__: [growling] 'Have you learned __**ANYTHING AT ALL**__ today, about your wife'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'Yes, she loves me, and I love her' …. [Grinning] 'She is my wife and tonight…. we will finally get to step 6 of my plan'_

_**Hyourinmaru**__**:**__ [Rolling his eyes, in a hush tone] 'if you open your mouth we will not get to step 6' [quiet words Toushirou can not hear] 'This stupidly ….it must be a side effect from the Necklace'_

_**Toushirou**__: 'What' _

_**Hyourinmaru**__: [rolling his eyes]: 'Nothing' …._

* * *

_**Byakuya and **__**Tamiski ~ Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya is carrying Tamiski bridal style … holding her close to him with ever intention to flash step her back to hotel, to her Gigai, as she looks at him, she is fighting to control herself …. _

_She softly says 'Please stop and put me down'... _

_He looks at her; he is impressed that she has regained some form of control so quickly…. _

_They are now standing alone at the riverbank…. _

_He is still holding firmly to her, she looks up at him…his gray eyes are soft as they look at her, he is still good looking, he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him, she takes in his scent and wants so much to kiss him, to feel his body entwined with hers ….to love him…_

_Her needs are starting to take hold of her, so she attempts to move from his arms, but he holds her firm… he looks at her saying 'Miski...why are you pulling from me ... What is it ... Tell me … why you have stayed away from me'… _

_When he sees her turn her face from him …He breathes deeply and looks at her saying, 'Do you love me Miski'…._

_Her eyes are large, as she jerks her head quickly looking up at him… her eyes now reflect a deep hurt that he has never seen in her eyes before, but still she says nothing…_

_He shakes her lightly as he says, "Miski talk to me … tell me what it is"…._

_Her head is lowered as she says, "Everyday, I have felt your presence and looked into your heart looking for your happiness; something to help me with the loneness and sadness, even went you laid with Hisana, when I thought you would be happy" _

_She looks up into his eyes and as the tears roll from her eyes she says "and what I have felt in your heart was nothing but your hate for me… a cold and cruel hate …which has grown everyday over the years"_

_He is shocked at what she is saying to him... his hands are still on her, he now holds her tight … he knows if he lets go of her …. She will run, and it is true she is fast and he will never catch her..._

_With a confused look on his face he says, 'Miski what are you talking about'_

_Her hands now softly caress his face as she says. "I knew you did not love me; that was painful but I as willingly accept it", _

_He is afraid she will try to slip out of his arms so he pulls her closer to him, she then starts to cry saying, "but this… I can not comprehend it; as much as I have tried'...shaking her head as she cries 'I can not comprehend what I have done to make the man I love and sacrificed my life for, hate me in this way" _

_She looks at him, her eyes are pleading as she cries, 'how can my love for you be returned with such contempt and ugliness' _

_Her voice reflects all the pain that she had buried over the years, as she weakly says 'my need for you is over shadowed by your hate for me and the deep hurt in my heart that is caused by it'' _

_These are the last words that are spoken from her lips, because today's event have finally taken a toll on her and she passes out in his arms. _

_With a shocked look on his face, Byakuya looks up to see Yuri standing there looking at him holding Tamiski, she now walks over towards them saying, 'I did not know it was this bad'…. 'You love her I have seen it in your eyes' … 'you will have to tell her you love her in a way that she will understand and know it is true'…. _

_As Yuri checks Tammi, she tells Byakuya what he must do to make her understand his feelings, Yuri has finished checking Tammi she steps back saying 'you must hurry she is very strong and will recover quickly then we must leave, if she does not feel your for love her, she will not return to you'_

_Yuri vanishes…._

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­­ __**Reader's POV**_

_Two ringtones can be heard somewhere in the night……_

_**A Ringtone:**_

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

_**A Ringtone:**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

_**Text to: The Man behind the curtain/ Mr. Wizard**_

_**Even though OBH was a success, its activity is still under close observation.**_

_**OTaC …..Unexpected development **_

_**We have activated the Failsafe plan to ensure both are a success.**_

_**Also a Medical emergency has arisen **_

_**The team must leave the area no later than 0800 tomorrow.**_

_**This is NOT negotiable **_

_**Whatever additional action you decide to take must happen **_

_**NOW!!!!**_

_**Mora**_

_**By the Way who the hell sent Bumble Bee to the party!!!!!!**_

_**M**_

_Seeing this text the man behind the curtain once again grins and sends his own text….._

_**One Special Ringtone is heard in the middle of the night:**_

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

_**Text to: S**_

_**Go Now… **_

_**The man behind the Curtain**_

_S has been patiently waiting for this text… he looks at his phone and laughs as he stands and walks out the door……._

* * *

_**Toushirou and Karin~ Reader's POV**_

_Hisa and Cheri appear before Toushirou …he watches them as they quietly walk over him and check Karin … _

_Cheri looks to Hisa….who says... 'This has taken a toll on her, she is weaker than I thought' … she now looks to Toushirou saying, 'she will need to rest… keep her with you and keep her calm… we will come for her in the morning' _

_They step back and vanish before he can respond by asking where the hell they think they were taking his wife in the morning..._

_Karin starts to stir in his arms; she slowly awakens looking at him strangely... Her eyes are now alarmed as she says, 'Toushirou, what ….. How did I get here…? WHERE is Tammi?' _

_He is still a little irritated about her putting herself in danger, but he decides to take Hymouiourou's advice and wait until morning to discuss it, he calmly looks at her saying, 'She is fine, she is with her Husband' still holding her he starts to look over her saying 'Are you alright?'. _

_Still in his arms, she looks at him blinking her eyes trying to hide the humor behind them, now grinning she says 'yes'... _

_She lower her head trying hard not to laugh saying 'it not that I don't mind being in your arms, but you can put me down'…'__**Unless' **__now looking up at him seductively as she puts her arms around his neck saying 'you have something in mind other than standing here holding me in your arms looking at me'_

_He pulls her to him, with a grin, saying 'well if you are up to it, I do have something on my mind… something we started earlier, but could not finish….'_

_She starts to kiss his neck saying 'really… So what is it you wish to teach me Hitsugaya Sensei?' _

_He swallows hard looking at her saying, 'so many things'…_

_Kissing her passionately he says 'let us begin now'_

_He stands her on her feet, softly and tenderly kissing her neck, he starts to lower the straps to her dress, she bites her lower lip as his lips touch her skin, her hands start to slowly undress him, her eyes linger on his muscular body, the thoughts in her mind say the same thing over and over…'God he is gorgeous and he is all mine'.._

_She now stands before him nude, she is slightly surprised that she is not shy about it; her eyes are glue to his teal eyes, as he lays her down onto the bed. He kisses her and touches her...he has paced himself, he does not want to hurry her…_

_He feels her, he knows her body is ready for him, his body is now over hers as he looks down asking, "Karin, are you alright" _

_She looks into his eyes saying, "With you I know I will be fine" he kisses her face, he tells her, over and over that he loves her….._

_He now slowly enters into her, he pauses as he feels her maiden, he holds her tight, and places his mouth on hers, he kisses her as he moves forward inside her, her body flinches as she screams through his kiss, he stops once he has entered inside her completely, this is to allow her to adjust, he looks at her and she is smiling at him. _

_As he makes love to his wife his eyes are looking into hers and he see they are full of love, now he has achieved step 6 of his plan…_

* * *

_**Hyourinmaru ~ Pov**_

_Hyourinmaru__ is pleased with Toushirou, but he knows if the young man does not rethink his plan to talk with his wife… she will Bankai the both of them... _

_He attempts to close his eyes only to see Karin's Zanpakuto, the red dragon, Giragira laying beside him giggling saying, 'I have seen into his heart, I know what it is he wants to discuss and we will have a problem, but it will wait until morning … for now let us just enjoy the night' _

_She folds her wings and lays her head down besides Hyourinmaru, who instinctively covers her with his wing and they both start a peacefully, rest and slip into a much needed sleep…_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Byakuya's POV **_

_Byakuya, in his Gigai sits in Tammi's Hotel suite watching her sleep; he is thinking of what she said to him… _

_She had felt nothing but hate from him when she would reach out to him… _

_So many years...He had built up a defense against his pain. _

_His defense was to hate her for leaving him the way she did, but in his heart, he truly did not hate her. _

_He loved her …more than anything he loved and wanted her standing by him as his wife._

_Now he thinks of what Yuri said to him…. "He must make her see what is really in his heart... it must reflect the truth… because she will know what is false"_

_Byakuya hears something; he walks over and sees she has tears rolling down her cheeks as she sleeps … _

_He lays down beside her and gently pulls her to him … he softly kisses her face and blows on her cheeks; with his hands he caress her back … he can feel her body start to relax in his arms, but the tears still flow, it is then he feels her spirit reaching out for him, it is like a small hand softly touching his cheeks, so small if he did not know to look for it he would have never felt it … _

_He now closes his eyes and concentrates on her… _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Byakie and Miski ~ Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya opens his eyes and now stands in her dream state, he is surprised as he sees her 'she is sitting on a bench amongst the Cherry blossoms at the Manor, Her back is to him, she is wearing a beautiful kimono, it is wrapped loosely around her body, showing parts of her bare back and shoulders, her hair is spread down her back. _

_He quietly stands there watching at her, he notices she is singing, her voice is soft and sweet'_

'_**When I think of home, I think of a place….Wheres theres love overflowing…I wish I was home, I wish I was back there…..With the things Ive been knowing'**_

'_**Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning…Suddenly the raindrops that fall they have a meaning….Sprinklin the scene…..Makes it all clean'**_

_Watching her, He now remembers this was her favorite spot to sit and reflect, usually after they would argue about her wanting to work with Urahara, He would always find her there with Hisana talking. _

_His heartbeat momentarily stops and his eyes widen, as he now feels her pain and loneliness, he continues stand and watch her sitting there alone staring into space, with tearing rolling down her face, as she sings…_

'_**(When I think of home)…..Maybe theres a chance for me to go back…Now that I have some direction….(Maybe theres a chance Ill get home)….It sure would be nice to be back at home...Where theres love and affection'**_

'_**And just maybe I can convince time to slow up…..Givin me enough time, ooh, in my life to grow up….Time be my friend…..And let me start again'**_

_The words that she sings… He now was an understanding look on his face… her sacrifice was for him yes, but it was for her... It was for Hisana, she is also crying at the lost of her friend… the lost of Hisana…. _

_She sings,_

'_**Suddenly my worlds gone and change its fate…..And I still know where Im going…I have had my mind spun round in space…And watched it growing'**_

**_'And oh, if youre listening, God, please dont make it hard….To know if we should believe the things that we see….Tell us should we try and stay or should we run away (Should we run away) Or will it be better just to let things, let them be, oh'_**

'_**Livin here in this brand new world…Might be a fantasy….But its taught me to love, oh, yeah……And its real, its so real, its real to me'**_

**'And Ive learned that we must look….Inside our hearts to find….A world full of love……Like yours, like mine'**

_He is thinking of how to say the words to her to make her understand his feelings for her…. … _

_He looks at her…_

_He knows what it is he must do_

**'Like home….Like, like home… (When I think of home)…My friends smilin down on me…Givin me their energy, oh… (When I think of home)…I think of a peaceful world and joy…All around me, yeah….. (When I think of home)…..And love that we share can never….Never, ever be taken away from me,'**

_He quietly walks up to her and sits next to her … he reaches over and whispers into her ear as he had always done after they would argue…he says 'Miski... Look at me'… "Tell me truly what it is you see in my eyes" _

_She looks away saying '__Byakie, I am afraid to do that'….. 'I can't take it anymore… it hurts too much'_

_Taking her into his arms, turning her to make her face him he says "Miski please just this once truly look at me… see me … not what you perceive to be me … see the truth that is in my eyes and heart… the love and the hurt that exist there"_

_She tries to turn her head saying, "l have looked there, and when I did, I saw…." She does not complete her words, because of the tears that start to fall faster down her face._

_With one hand he holds on to her tight, with the other he takes her chin and makes her look at him, as he says, "I was broken when you left me; the only way I felt I could survive was to make myself hate you…. Something that has been hard to do and is still hard to do… Miski I love you … I have always loved you"_

_She looks up at him; her tear stained face is now covered with fear and uncertainty …._

_He gently caresses her chin, as she looks into his eyes, as he says "yes, I did Love Hisana, I thank you for giving me that time with her, but that does not take away from my love for you… you are the only one that challenges me, that is what has made me respect you as my equal … something that has been important to me as a man…with you I am balanced, I can smile and laugh and be myself, this has been missing from my life since you have been gone…. Miski, I need you with me not just for my physical needs, but more importantly for my spiritual needs." _

_He now holds her hands saying "please trust me this once, I have something to show you"… _

_She looks at him oddly as he pulls her into both of his arms saying come with me…. _

_She closes her eyes, only to open them in his dream state…. It is the shrine to Hisana… it is beautiful, she see her friend's picture with tears she smiles brightly..._

_She looks at him softly saying,"you made her happy; thank you" _

_He nods at her and starts to walk leading her to a table with a beautiful glass case sitting on it, at first she stands in front of the table, confused then she looks inside the case, and her mouth opens in surprise as she looks to him with tears falling down her face…. 'Byakie" Is all she can say she is speechless…_

_She stands there looking at it and looking at him… she starts to touch the case, now looking at him confused…._

_Within the beautiful case, was her book of medicine she thought was destroyed by Soi Fon on the day of their betrothal, the day of their first argument... _

_She looks at him, confused saying, 'I don't understand Byakie, why did you do this?"_

_He looks at her with soft eyes, as he says 'That day we argued about Soi Fon, the day I could not catch you and then as much I as I tried you would not talk to me for weeks….it was then I decided that I loved you and you where the one I would marry, I had Hisana and Urahara help me to fix your book as your wedding present along ago, I wanted you happy .. I wanted you happy to be with me…. When you left me I felt rejected by you so I showed nothing but hate toward you, but that is not my true feeling for you Miski, I love you' .. _

_He stands next the case, waving his hand around the room saying, 'this room is in the Manor and when my loneliness would haunt me, I would go there to be with you' _

_She is speechless… _

_She watches as he bends on both of his knees before her, something Byakuya has never done for anyone, and she knows this _

_He bows his head before her saying, 'Miski I now ask you, as you stand here in my heart'… 'Will you allow me to stand by you as your husband and will you willing stand by me as my wife …. We can share in our love together'_

_Still on his knees he says, 'Please tell me, it is not too late for us … look at me Miski …. Do you love me Miski?' _

_He is now looking up into her eyes; he sees she is completely overwhelmed, by all this and is not only still speechless, but shocked… _

_He gently pulls her down on the floor with him and passionately kisses her, she responses to his kisses slowly at first, but then the hunger takes hold of them both, he starts to kiss her body, slipping her kimono off of her shoulders, his hands touching her everywhere awakening parts of her which have been dormant for years… … he makes love her in his dream state, it is an erotic scene for them both…. _

_As her body reaches a climaxing orgasmic euphoria she suddenly awakens in her Gigai, jerking up in bed breathing hard, she looking into his playful knowing gray eyes, saying 'I did not know you could do that' … _

_He mischievously grins at her as he pulls her to him and starts to kiss her again, saying, 'Miski I need to know', _

_Still recovering from her experience in his dream state slightly shaking she looks at him saying 'yes Byakie... I love you...I have always loved you and will always love you',_

_She pauses and looks at him staring into his eyes, she then kisses him with all passion she has, pulling him to her saying…'Byakie lay with me, love me like you'll never see me again' _

_He looks at her now his eyes now show determination, saying 'you are my wife, and I will lay with you and love you not as to say goodbye, but as to say welcome home' …._

_She looks at him, smiles saying nothing; she lays with her husband and makes love with him again…. _

_In their minds they are finally at peace with each other…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Reader's POV _

_Several couples have retired for the evening at the Grand Hyatt KaraKura Town…._

_Early in the Morning, BlackBerry's are loudly sounding followed by a voice screaming: '__**What the HELL do you mean'**__….._

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Low Rider ~War**_

_**Into the Night ~ Phil Collins**_

_**Tear the roof off ~ Parliament**_

_**Home ~ Stephanie Mills**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**Pettook, thanks for the comment, yes, I Know, I went off on a tangent, but trust me, There was a reason, I just got a little too caught up with it. But we are going back on track… **_

_**If I go off again let me know… QUICK**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	13. The Morning After

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my OC(s) **_

_**Please note The RATING increased from **__**T to M**__**, just in case I get too over the borderline**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 13**_

_**Hello Again chapter 13 ~ The Morning After**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Yuri ~ Reader's POV**_

_Yuri stands with a cup of coffee in her hand, looking out of her suite window watching the sunrise thinking about yesterday's events….._

_They had just arrived in Japan, no sooner then touching down in Karakura Town the day turned into a whirlwind, _

_Her closest friend Karin was now married to Hitsugaya Toushirou the 10__th__ Division Taicho, AKA ( TGEM), her Clan's Princess and Cousin Kuchiki Tamiski was reconciled with her husband Byakuya The 6__th__ Division Taicho and Kuchiki clan leader, her other two partners in crime Cheri and Hisa where… she laughs shaking her head, engaged in questionable activities…_

_She checks her watch, it is 0630, and the jet must be airborne at 0800, in order to get there in time… _

_She has a satisfactory grin on her face as she glances out the window once again taking in the beautiful sunrise. _

_She laughs as she walks to her laptop, thinking of her friends, and what she has planned next, saying 'I guess I should get started'. _

_She then breathes deeply and picks up the phone ordering room service for several rooms, while working on her laptop selecting and sending the appropriate music selections and wake up call message to the foundation's blackberry system …. _

_Knowing the reaction that they will have once their blackberrys go off, she now sits back laughing; thankful she ordered their breakfast as a way to cut down the backlash she knows is coming…._

_As she reaches for her coffee, she suddenly becomes alarmed as she senses a Reiatsu approaching she has not felt in years, she jumps up, runs to the door and opens it, greeting a familiar face… while thankful she slept alone last night….._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ichigo ~ Reader's POV**_

_Ichigo also stands looking out the hotel suite window at the sunrise, it was surprise, from the foundation they had provided rooms for the whole group, he glances over and he sees her sleeping form lying in bed. _

_He is at a cross roads, last night was an eye opener for him, he had blindly without understanding what the necklace is capable of doing to both him and Rukia, started to have hers made. _

_He now rethinks his decision, he loves her that is not the issue, but to have her feel when he would in pain, during battle… that has him now scared of putting that burden on her… _

_He turns back to the window; he knows the conversation is not going to be good, since all her life she lived for the day she would wear such a thing….. _

_She starts to stir in bed, calling his name; he turns and walks back to her thinking how to delicately approach the subject._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Wake UP …Reader's POV**_

_Four couples lay in bed; their night was exciting and fun… _

_But now it is time to start a new day…._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ringtone ~ **__**Insinuante and Insatiable **__**[volume set at Extra LOUD]:**_

"_**She's a very kinky girl...The kind you don't take home to mother…She will never let your spirits down…Once you get her off the street, ow girl…She likes the boys in the band…She says that I'm her all-time favorite...When I make my move to her room it's the right time. She's never hard to please...That girl is pretty wild now…The girl's a super freak…The kind of girl you read about…In new-wave magazine….. That girl is pretty kinky…The girl's a super freak….I really love to taste her…Every time we meet….She's all right, she's all right….That girl's all right with me, yeah….She's a super freak, super freak….She's super-freaky, yow….Super freak, super freak"**_

_Hisa forgetting Ukitake__ is lying beside her jumps up yelling,"what the hell, where is my phone …. I am going to kill her", as she grabs something to cover her as she runs into the outer room of her suite screaming "__**YURI**__". _

_Ukitake is now awake laughing…..as the ringtone continues to play over and over…_

_At the same time __Cheri is sleeping, she too has forgotten Shunsui is laying next to her as the ringtone goes off she rolls over, yelling, 'That Bitch .. I am going to Bankai her ass" jumping up grabbing a sheet to cover herself, as she runs into her outer room…Also Screaming "__**YURI**__"… _

_Shunsui is walking out of the room, __grabbing her laughing… as the ringtone continues to plan over and over……  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Karin and T__oushirou are wake, they are laying together, he is kissing the back of his wife's neck as __She says, 'Toushirou' he looks at her saying 'yes'…. pointing she says 'where did these come from… did I miss something' ... _

_S__till kissing her neck he responses by saying 'I don't know, they where on the Gigai when they returned'…_

_She says 'my father, I will kill him!!!"_

_Suddenly they__ hear the loud ringtones and then two women screaming, "__**YURI**__' _

_Karin p__ushes thoughts of killing her father from her mind, as she hears the ringtones and the screams, then burses into laughter … _

_She__ knows what is coming … _

_She waits for it …._

_**Ringtone**__**Travesuras**__**: [Volume set at LOUD]**_

_Her blackberry sounds and it is loud_

_**Instrumental:**__**"So true… funny how it seems…. Always in time, but never in line for dreams. …Head over Heels … when toe to toe. This is the sound ….of my soul, this is the sound… I bought a ticket to the world… but now I've come back again, …why do I find it hard to write the next line?....Oh I want the truth to be said…. Huh huh huh hu-uh huh…. I know this much is true… Huh huh huh hu-uh huh ….I know this much is true"**_

_Toushirou, looks at her confused… saying 'what the hell is going on!!"_

_Still laughing she picks up her phone and reads her message, after putting her blackberry down, she grins and grabs her husband pulling him to her, kissing him indicating she has decided they have a few extra minutes to spend more time together… _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tamiski and Byakuya lay together laughing at the commotion, he looks__ down at her saying, 'Yuri has not changed' _

_**Ringtone: ~ Renegade [LOST] Phone turned to vibrate only!!!!**_

_S__he reaches over and picks up her blackberry; she looks at her blackberry and then him… _

_He looks at her saying 'I turned it on vibrate only'... _

_She laughs and reads her message, then kisses him saying 'no she has not changed and neither have you…I must get up', _

_He takes her blackberry and reads the message, he lets out a chuckle then grabs his wife, pulling her to him saying 'we have a few minutes.' _

_**Text: to All**_

_**Let those men go and get up**_

_**Breakfast has been ordered**_

_**&**_

_**Will be delivered to your rooms**_

_**The roof in an hour **_

_**Don't be late!!!**_

_**We have a patient**_

**_Mora_**

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Toushirou and Karin Reader's POV**_

_Toushirou is dressed looking out the window, grinning about the night he spent with his wife; he turns and watches her in bathroom stepping into the shower. _

_He now feels it is time to discuss her actions on the soccer field last night. _

_With determination he walks into the bathroom and approaches her._

_**Toushirou: **__'Karin, I need to talk to you'_

_**Karin:**__ [in the shower]'Ok talk, I am listening'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'It is about last night'_

_**Karin:**__ [she quickly glances out of shower at him seductively] 'What part of last night' _

_**Toushirou:**__ [taking a deep breath] 'The part where you attacked Omaeda'_

_**Karin:**__ [nonchalant] 'Oh that … what about it…… I did not kill him did I?'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'No, Inoune healed him, he is fine'_

_**Karin:**__ [still nonchalant, now stepping out of the shower] 'Ok … what about it'_

_She grabs a towel and walks out of the bathroom, drying herself, while selecting what to wear for the day….._

_**Toushirou:**__ [watching her, dress] 'Karin, I can not allow you to put yourself in a dangerous situation like that again…' [She quickly cuts her eyes over at him, but continues to dress] 'So with that said, I am forbidding you from fighting in the future'_

_**Karin:**__ [she stops, looks at him, then laughs as she walks into the outer room of their suite] 'Toushirou, [laughing] 'you are funny' [now taking a cup of coffee and checking her blackberry] 'really what is you want to talk about'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [getting irritated] 'Karin... As you husband, it is my duty to protect you, and I cannot allow you to jump into situations that may lead to you getting hurt or even killed'... [Now standing in front of her]_

_**Karin:**__ [stands there drinking her coffee looking at him] '__**What**__'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [holding his ground] 'Karin, I forbid you from fighting'_

_**Karin:**__ [keeping calm, checking her medical bag] '__**What**__'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [sounding authoritative]' I will not have my wife fighting... You may get hurt'_

_**Karin:**__ [looking at him, now eating a piece a toast] '__**What**__'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [looking down at her closely] 'Is there something wrong with your hearing …. Why do you keep saying __**WHAT**__?'_

_**Karin:**__ [standing there looking in his eyes] 'apparently, you are lost in the translation, so let me help you … __**WHAT **__do you mean __**FORBID**__… __**WHAT **__do you mean __**WILL NOT ALLOW'... **__[Standing there now glaring at him] __**'WHAT'**_

_**Toushirou: **__[glaring back at her]'don't look at me like that… I am your husband, and you are my wife… and that means…'_

_**Karin:**__ [cutting him off] 'Don't __**FINISH**__ that statement…. I am warning __**YOU**__!!'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [glaring down at her, holding his ground] 'You …Will. Do… what… __**I…. SAY**__!!!'_

_**Karin:**__ [Grabbing her bags and walking out the Suite... Slamming the Door... Screaming] 'You __**ASSHOLE**__… Go Straight to __**HELL**__!!!'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [standing in the hallway … Angry] 'Where are you going!!!'_

_**Karin:**__ [Screaming as she walks away] 'Any where away from __**YOU**__…. You __**BAKA'**_

_**Toushirou:**__ [Screaming, walking back in the Suite] 'Fine ... __**GO**__ then!!!'_

_As she storms away the tears start to flow down her face…….. _

_Toushirou now stands alone in the suite, angry and pouting… _

_Hyourinmaru__ laughing says, 'well that went well we are now back to step five__: need to __**GROVEL'**_

_Toushirou looking out the window saying 'don't start' ……_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ichigo and Rukia ~ Reader's POV**_

_At the exact same time as Karin and Toushirou were having their discussion….the other Kurosaki sibling and his girlfriend are in their suite eating breakfast as they jokingly talk about the ringtones and screams they heard earlier, it is then Ichigo decides to start the conversation about the necklace….._

_**Ichigo:**__ [Looking at Rukia]'Midget, we need to talk about something'_

_**Rukia**__: [looking at him, side ways] 'you called me Midget, this is not going to be good is it'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [looking down] 'I don't know… I don't know how to say the words'_

_**Rukia:**__ [getting up and walking to him concerned] 'Look at me and just say what is on your mind'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [Rukia now stands in front of him] 'It is about the necklace'_

_**Rukia:**__ [hiding excitement]'Ok what about it'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [taking a deep breath, looking up at her] 'What if we just exchange rings, not do the necklace?'_

_**Rukia:**__ [Shock]'__**HUH**__'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [looking at her]'Midget, I love you, I do not want to burden you with that'_

_**Rukia:**__ [Shock] __**'HUH'**_

_**Ichigo: **__[looking at her] 'I don't want to put you through that, you may get hurt'_

_**Rukia:**__ [Shock] __**'WHAT'**__… 'That is our tradition, we are married in that manner… there is no other way to be recognized as a married woman, to be recognized as your wife'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [trying to keep her calm, he pulls her to him] 'Rukia … you saw that happen to Tammi, when Byakuya was hurt…and by fighting him, I almost killed her… I can't let that happen to you... I will not let that happen to you'_

_**Rukia:**__ [Shock, pulling away from him] __**'WHAT' '**__that will not happen to me, you know the things that go with the necklace, my Ni Sama did not know the effects on Tamiski… so that is not fair.'_

_**Ichigo: **__[standing his ground]'Rukia… try to understand'_

_**Rukia:**__ [Shock and Anger]__'__**WHAT'**_

_**Ichigo:**__ [looking sternly at her] "I have decide not to give you the necklace"_

_**Rukia:**__ [Tears Falling]__ '__**WHAT**__ …We will not be married'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [trying once again to calm her] 'No we will be married the normal way, with a ring'_

_**Rukia**__: [looking up at him Screaming]__ 'What the __**HELL **__do you mean … we live in Soul Society … the necklace is normal'_

_**Ichigo**__: [standing his ground] '__**NO**__ midget … we will be married with a ring…period'…._

_Rukia with tears in her eyes, runs out the suite saying, 'that is not a marriage, marriage is forever and can not be symbolized with a ring that can be taken on and off so easily; hence the Necklace'_

_Ichigo stands alone in the suite, in his heart He knows she right, but the fear … is now holding him back….. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's POV**_

_Rukia running in tears turns the corner and runs into Karin, who is also standing there in tears… Karin looks up at her Brother's girlfriend, as she wipes her tears from her face, asking 'what is wrong'…. _

_Rukia looks up at the woman she feels is a sister to her, and asks Karin 'what happened' _

_They both stand there talking about the arguments they had with their significant others... and agree they need to talk to someone about it …_

_Karin takes Rukia's hand saying, 'come with me'._

_Still with tears silently rolling down their face, both women start to walk._

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Byakuya and Tamiski ~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile:_

_Byakuya is dressed and sits in the outer room of their suite, reading the paper and having coffee while he waits for his wife to join him for breakfast… she walks in the room and sits with him, and starts to discuss with him an issue that must be addressed…._

_**Tamiski:**__ 'Byakie, we need to talk'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'I know'_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'what are we going to do… you know the rules'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [Looking at her] 'don't worry about it, I want you to return home and take your rightful place as my wife' _

_**Tamiski:**__ [looking at him] 'Byakie, you know the rules'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'Miski, I love you ….I will not loose you over some foolish rules… you are my wife… if you are willing … I would have you standing by me'_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'I love you too… I want to be with you… but I am still an exile… we need to face it… I will not allow you or your clan to ...'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [Stands and pulls her to him, putting his finger to her lips] 'Don't' …… [Looking at her sternly] 'My clan will stand by my decision… as for your clan… as my wife my clan is yours' ...'there will be difficulties at first but we will face them together'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [she looks up at him, with concern] 'Byakie, what about my work here … it is important to me'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [he smiles as he kisses her forehead] 'Miski, I know and we will work it out… are you willing to accept me?'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [she has a confused look in her eyes] 'one more question', [she holds her left hand up] 'where did this ring come from'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [still smiling at her]'not until you answer my question… are you willing to accept me?'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [she smiles and kisses him] 'Of course I accept you'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [pulling the paper from behind him, and showing her his ring] 'good, it seems we got married… again'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [looking at the front page of paper]__**'YURI'**_

_**Byakuya: **__[smiling taking the paper from her, he pulls her into his arms] 'We need to thank her' _

_There is a knock at the door…._

_They turn and she walks towards the door and opens it to find two young women in tears, looking up at her…. _

_She pulls the two tearful women into the suite asking them what is wrong…_

_She turns and looks at her husband who is turning furious, at the sight of his sister's tears…_

_As the door starts to close someone steps in, spreading shock through out the room….._

_The time is 0720; they must be on the roof at 0730_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know St Patrick's Day has passed… Was hanging out with Friends…**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Super Freak ~Rick James (I just could not resist... LOL)**_

_**True ~ Spandau Ballet (had to dig deep for this one)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	14. Establishing Bonds

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my OC(s) **_

_**Please note The RATING increased from **__**T to M**__**, just in case I get too over the borderline**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 14**_

_**Hello Again chapter 14 ~ Establishing Bonds **_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Hitsugaya/Hyourinmaru ~ Reader's POV**_

_Hitsugaya stands looking out the window, he is lost in thought, he and his wife had their first argument as a married couple, she stormed off to be away from him and his reaction to her leaving was to tell to her go….. _

_He senses her reiatsu, He knows she is near he can also feel that she is emotionally hurt and she is crying. _

_He takes a deep breath and looks down to the floor. _

_Thinking the following …. _

_**Toushirou**__: 'In Karin fashion, she stormed away…, what was new she cursed me this time; then stormed out … why can she not understand it is just my way of protecting her… because I love her…….She is my wife; she is to do what I say… Right?'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Wrong!!!'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'What do you mean Wrong…'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'How Dare you dictate to her what to do…'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'But, She is my Wife'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Yes she is your Wife, a wife that is worthy of respect and trust, a wife that should not be treated as a possession.'_

_**Toushirou:' **__I don't understand … I am not treating her like a Possession…'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ '__**STOP**__, please… who do you think your talking to … I am apart of you... I am apart of your heart... I know your thoughts sometimes before you do…' _

_**Toushirou:**__ 'Old dragon… she is mine'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ "Yes she is, but she is an individual, tell me…What made you fall in love with her?"_

_**Toushirou:**__ "What"_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ [Growling] "Think Hard __**BOY**__… What was it that made you fall in love with her!!?"_

_**Toushirou:**__ [smiling, thinking of a memory]'her spirit … the raw strength and beauty it'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Her spirit' [blowing hard]…'that same spirit you are __**NOW**__ trying to destroy'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [Eyes becoming large] 'I am not trying to destroy her spirit"_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ '__**STOP**__ and think about my words'_

_He walks unto the balcony looking up at the beautiful blue morning sky and quietly reflects on Hyourinmaru's words._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Byakuya and Tamiski's Suite ~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile a tearful, Karin and Rukia are knocking on Tamiski's door…._

_Tamiski opens the door to find Karin and Rukia in tears, looking up at her…. _

_Her face is one of shock and concern as she tells the two women to come into the room… _

_As Rukia and Karin walk into the room, Rukia is stunned and while Karin is embarrassed because Byakuya has now walked over the door standing next to Tamiski looking down at them both._

_Looking into Rukia's eyes his eyes are rapidly turning furious, he looks over to Tamiski, who has placed her hand on his shoulder giving him the look of remain calm._

_Upon seeing his face, Rukia lowers her head in shame and attempts to leave the room, saying 'Ni Sama I did not mean to interrupt,' _

_Byakuya stands at the door blocking her way softly saying 'NO, you have not interrupted. Come in and tell us what has happened to make you both so upset.' _

_As he attempts to close the door, someone stops him…._

_He quickly turns his head to find a man standing there looking at him, grinning as he steps into the room saying, 'Byakuya Sama we need to speak in private'._

_Byakuya is now very irritated, as he looks at the man saying, 'Seiji, you timing is very bad'._

_Byakuya glances over to Tamiski, who has a look of shock and fear on her face, as she looks at her uncle standing before her talking to her husband._

_Tamiski quickly closes her eyes and shakes herself back to the issue at hand, the two women in front of her….. _

_Then not giving any recognition to man who has help raised her from a child, She looks into her husband's eyes as she prepares to leave saying, 'you both can stay here, we have a plane to catch,' now glancing over at both Karin and Rukia she smiles, saying 'I would like to take Rukia with me, that way we can spend sometime together, and I will contact you when have landed'_

_In a cold curt voice, Byakuya looks to Seiji, telling the man to stay put and wait for him to return. _

_He walks over to Tamiski, Karin and Rukia saying 'I will walk with you to the roof.'_

_As they walk out the door Tamiski glances over to her uncle, he looks her in her concerned eyes smiling brightly, and then they both turn their backs to each other. _

_Tamiski walks out the door joining her husband and the two women leaving the man to have cup of coffee has he sits and waits for Byakuya to return._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Renegade and **__**Travesuras ~ Reader's POV**_

_As they walk to the roof Renegade looks to Travesuras with concern, she says to her discreetly, 'Hum... let me guess, He say those words,' _

_**Travesuras**__: [quickly glances into Renegade's eyes] "Yes"… "He said those words I hate ...'you will do what I say'"_

_**Renegade:**__ [Hiding her grin] 'what was it he wanted you to do … Was it that bad'_

_**Travesuras**__: [her eyes are furious]'he used the A and the F word'_

_**Renegade:**__ [looking over at her, still grinning] 'you are joking' ... 'really what he said'_

_**Travesuras:**__ [Rolling her eyes, trying to stay discreet] 'That asshole told me'. [She is smocking Hitsugaya] 'Karin I will not __**Allow**__ my wife to Fight … Karin are __**Forbidden **__to fight'_

_**Renegade:**__ [knowing Karin… she looking at her rolling her eyes] 'Damn…that is bad….What do you want to do?'_

_**Travesuras:**__ [on her face a Mischievous grin] 'how many weeks do I have before I return for good'_

_**Renegade:**__ [looking straight, putting her sunglasses on as they step out on the roof] 'Three weeks give or take'_

_**Travesuras: **__[putting her sunglasses on, with a Mischievous grin stepping on the roof] 'Perfect… that should be enough time for him, to spend alone and rethink how he will treat me in the future'_

_**Renegade:**__ [personally knowing the affects of the necklace, still discreetly] 'Are you sure… the separation will hard on you'_

_**Travesuras:**__ [looking straight] 'I understand, I just have to do something else with that extra energy'_

_**Renegade:**__ [now looking at her grinning] 'I guess we will be training together' [seductively glancing over to Byakuya, who is talking to Rukia] 'because I will have to deal with my own separation issues'_

_**Travesuras:**__ [watching her as she looks at her husband…..she starts laughing] 'Yeah… I see'_

_**Renegade:**__ [looking back at Travesuras with a Big Kool-Aid Smile on her face]... 'No comment'_

_The two women are now on the roof curiously looking around; they both greet __Yuzu, Jinta, Cheri, Shunsui, __Ukitake__ and Hisa…but they__ notice someone is missing… _

_Renegade now stands on roof, looking around saying 'Where is she hiding?' _

_**Travesuras:**__ [Karin shows off her wedding ring and pointing at Renegade's left hand once again she starts to laugh] "She got you too… Huh"_

_Renegade stands there blowing hard looking momentarily defeated…saying 'That girl….I created a monster'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Byakuya and Rukia ~ Reader's Pov**_

_As Byakuya escorts the women to the roof, _

_He quietly pulls Rukia to the side, and calmly asks her what has happened; she nervously tells him that Ichigo after seeing the film last night has decided he does not want to give her the necklace, he wants for them to marry with just a ring._

_As she speaks the tears begin to flow again …._

_He grins shaking his head, looking at her softly saying 'Stop crying ...Do not worry, I will talk to him'_

_She looks to her brother worried saying, 'Please don't hurt him Ni Sama…' _

_Byakuya looks down at her saying, 'I will not hurt him, Rukia….and I will not fight him either'._

_He looks over to Tamiski, who is walking and talking to Karin, saying, 'I have something to protect and I understand his concern so I will talk to him' _

_She watches the way he is looking at Tamiski, she now understands his words, and smiles as she says 'Ok Ni Sama'_

_They have arrived on the roof where they find Yuzu, Jinta, Cheri, Shunsui, __Ukitake__ and Hisa…_

_As they walk over to Tamiski and the others, he says to her… 'Now I want you to go with Tamiski and spend time with her and the others'_

_Rukia's eyes are large with surprise, she says 'are you sure... it is alright'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Good Byes ~ Reader's POV**_

_They are now standing beside Tamiski, as he looks at his wife; he notices she is hiding a concerned look on her face, but he says nothing_

_Tamiski looks down at Rukia smiling, as she says, 'Rukia, we have a patient, so we must go, but I would like for you to come with us, after Karin and I finish the surgery… we will all go out and have fun doing girl things.' _

_Karin, Hisa, Yuzu and Cheri are standing behind Tammi looking at Rukia shaking their heads in agreement… _

_Rukia shyly looks up saying 'Ne Sana where are we going?"… _

_She smiles saying' we are now waiting for our ride to the airport, and then we will take the Jet to Hong Kong' _

_Rukia looks at her in shock and excitement, saying, 'Really … I have never been on a Jet before,'_

_She looks over to Ukitake saying, 'Tachico' _

_He is smiling at her waving his hand saying, 'Go have a good time'._

_It is then they now hear their ride approach Rukia's eyes are now lit up with excitement as she looks up to Tamiski smiling nodding, it is then Karin runs over to her and starts to tell her all the things they will be doing._

_The Helicopter has landing in front of them, everyone looks up and sees Yuri stepping off the helicopter with folders in hand and a smile, Hisa and Cheri start screaming at her, causing everyone to remember the ringtones from this morning and again start to laugh …. _

_The women say their good byes and start to board the helicopter…._

_Tamiski looks to Byakuya who is smiling at her, she now is standing in front of him, saying, 'Well Byakie, it seems once again as soon as we are together... we are apart'_

_He pulls her into his arms and he looks into her eyes saying, 'TWO days... by then I will either have both of those two fools straighten out, or I will kill them… either way… __**TWO**__ days, you will be back in my arms….'_

_She looks at him seriously now as she says, 'What about my uncle?'_

_He looks at her saying, 'I will handle whatever it is he wants, you just go and deal with your patient and have fun doing… 'What you call girl things' …. _

_Yuri yells, 'Renegade let's go!!! We will be late ….'_

_Tamiski hearing Yuri, rolls her eyes saying, 'I am still going to so kill her'_

_He laughs pulls her closer to him kissing her deeply as they break from the kiss with their foreheads touching, He looks into her eyes and tells her he loves her and will see her soon… _

_She steals another kiss from him telling him she loves him, and she will wait for him, and then runs to the helicopter._

_As the doors close, it is then Ichigo walks out on the roof looking up as the helicopter takes off he is surprised to see Rukia looking back at him, her eyes still reflect hurt .. She turns her back to him… _

_With a confused look on his face, He walks over to Byakuya, Jinta, Shunsui, and Ukitake; He knows that both Byakuya and Ukitake are probably aware He and Rukia had an argument so he carefully asks where she was going. _

_Ukitake looks to Byakuya who answers by saying they need to talk about what has upset his sister but first he has an unexpected visitor waiting patiently to talk to him in his suite…. _

_He says we will need to meet in an hour …._

_He then turns and walks away…._

_Jinta, Ukitake and Shunsui look at Ichigo shaking their heads, laughing …. _

_Ichigo looks at the three men saying,'What is it __**NOW**__'…._

_Shunsui looks at the young Captain saying, 'Why do you think we are laughing?' _

_Ichigo looks at him saying, 'Because I am an Idiot"_

_The three men laugh louder shaking their heads, as they turn from the young Captain and walk through a door going back into the hotel, leaving him alone on the roof to reflect on the predicament he has with the woman he loves…… _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya/Hyourinmaru ~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile:_

_Toushirou and Hyourinmaru are still talking on the balcony; Hyourinmaru is still trying to make Toushirou understand his mistake in judgment _

_**Hyourinmaru: '**__Telling her what to do … __**PLEASE**__… Her Spirit will not be told what to do'_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'I will not tell her what to do, OK … I will strongly suggest…. I must keep her safe... she is my wife now' _

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'you keep saying that she is your wife…. Don't you understand she gave herself to you freely, and just as she gave herself to you, she has the power to take herself away from you?'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [his voice shakes] 'she would not do that to me'_

_It is then he hears the Helicopter moving pass him, picking up speed he looks up in time to see Karin looking back him as they pass…. He can see her eyes still reflect hurt; she turns her back to him… As Helicopter leaves the area disappearing into the sky..._

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ "It seems she just did"…. 'Now what do we do'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [he looks to the ground, as his heart aches and his eyes attempts to hold back the forming tears] 'I have no idea'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Byakuya and Seiji ~ Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya walks into his Suite to find Seiji, standing on the balcony looking out at the helicopter that has just left the building…. _

_As Byakuya approaches the man, he is very leery as to why the man is here…._

_**Byakuya: **__[once again irritated] 'Seiji why are you here. '_

_**Seiji:**__ [looking at the Kuchiki Clan leader] 'Byakuya Sama you know why…. It because she has come back'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking at the man, his body language is turning dangerous]'What about it'_

_**Seiji:**__ [looking straight at the man] 'Byakuya calm yourself, I am here to understand the intentions of your clan, with the return of the Princess'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [still looking at the man] 'Meaning'_

_**Seiji: [**__looking at him with questioning look] 'Byakuya Sama… you are aware, it was __**YOUR**__ clan Elders that insisted that we hunt her down and imprison her'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looks at the man in disbelief] __**…………….**_

_**Seiji:**__ [looking at him with a Stern face] 'Do you think, __**WE**__ just turned our backs on our princess, and __**I**__ wanted to be separated from my own child Yuri all these years, __**NO **__it was because of the threat from __**YOUR**__ clan of a feud which would had resulted with signification blood shed._

_**Byakuya**__: [still looks at the man in disbelief] __**………...**_

_**Seiji**__: [Standing face to face still looking sternly] 'My brother has sent me to tell you, he is prepared for your Feud…. we will have her returned to us and if she wishes, we will take the measures to have the marriage Annulled.' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [Looking at the man... thinking… controlling his anger] __**………**_

_**Seiji:**__ [hiding a smirk as he starts to walks out the door] 'You have two days to bring her home to her father'_

_Byakuya is standing with his back to the man, he still angered by what Seiji has just told him about his Clan, he says 'I will send word once I have spoken to my wife'_

_As Seiji walks out of the room, he passes Ichigo, Jinta, Shunsui, and __Ukitake who are walking in, Shunsui and Ukitake, glance at each other grinning as they nod to Seiji who is smirking as he passes. _

_Byakuya without turning around says, 'Kurosaki find Hitsugaya we leave for Hong Kong'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Just us Girls: Bonding ~ Reader's POV**_

_As the Jet becomes airborn, Tammi looks over to Rukia and Karin; they still have a look of sadness in their eyes…. _

_She looks to Hisa, Cheri, Yuri and Yuzu who all have noticed Karin and Rukia's sadness… _

_It is then Yuri starts to sing, '__**Everywhere I'm turning...'**_

_**Cheri: 'Nothing seems complete.'**_

_**Tammi: 'I stand up and I'm searching' **_

_**Karin: 'for the better part of me'**_

_**Hisa**__: __**'I hang my head from sorrows' **_

_**Yuzu: 'State of Humanity' **_

_**Yuri: 'I wear it on my shoulders' **_

_Now Tammi sits next to Rukia, showing her the words she sings with her….._

_**Tammi/Rukia: **__[shyly looking at Tammi] __**'gotta find ….the strength in me'**_

_All seven women sing__**:**__ '__**Cause I am a Superwoman. Yes I am, yes she is... Still when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest... With an S on my chest oh yes, I'm a Superwoman'**_

_**Tammi: 'this for'**_

_**Yuzu**__: __**'for all the mothers fighting'**_

_**Hisa: 'for better days to come'**_

_**Karin: 'and all my women... all my women sitting here trying' **_

_**Cheri: 'to come home before the sun'**_

_**Tammi**__: __**'and all my sisters coming together'**_

_Tammi looks to Rukia and tells her to sing the verses from her heart..._

_**Rukia: 'Say yes I will, yes I can'**_

_All seven women sing__**, '**__'__**Cause I am a Superwoman. Yes I am, yes she is... Still when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest... With an S on my chest oh yes, I'm a Superwoman'**_

_**Rukia:**__**'When I'm breaking down' **_

_**Karin: 'and I can't be found... '**_

_**Rukia: 'As I start to get weak…' **_

_**Karin: 'Cause no one knows me underneath these clothes ...'**_

_**Rukia: 'But I… can fly….,' **_

_**Karin/Rukia: 'we…. can fly, Oh'**_

_**Karin/Rukia; **__[having fun] __**''Cause I am a Superwoman. Yes I am,' **_

_**Tamiski, Yuzu, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa: 'yes she is ...' **_

_**Karin/Rukia: 'Still when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest... With an S on my chest oh yes, I'm a Superwoman... '**_

_**Tammi, Yuzu, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa: 'Oh yes she is'**_

_**Karin/Rukia: 'O yes I' am a Superwoman, yes I am'**_

_**Tamiski, Yuzu, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa: yes she is'**_

_**Rukia/Karin:**__ [confidence building as she sings]__''__**let me tell you,**__**I am a Superwoman. Yes I am,' **_

_**Tamiski, Yuzu, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa: 'yes she is ...' **_

_**Rukia/Karin: 'See, even when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest... With an S on my chest oh yes, I'm a Superwoman.' **_

_**Tamiski, Yuzu, Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa: 'yes you are''**_

_**Rukia/Karin: **__[having fun]__** 'O yes I' am a Superwoman,'**_

_All women sing laughing,__** 'Oh yeah, I'm tellin' you …. I'm super, so super… I'm super, so super… Yes I am, yes we are … Yes I am, yes you are….'**_

_Yuri now looks at the two women laughing saying 'feel better….' _

_Rukia smiles saying, 'yes ….actually I do'_

_Yuri looks to Karin who is grinning saying 'yes I do feel better'_

_Yuri looks at all the women in front of her as she says 'now we talk'…._

_Looking at the two women, Tammi says "so what should we do first to make things better"_

_Karin and Rukia look at each other grinning………_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**No worries I am not going off in another direction, it is still HITSUKARIN …. **_

_**It took 3 days to think of a name for this chapter…. I really hope it fits**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Superwoman ~ Alicia Keys [Girl Bonding]**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	15. A Woman’s Prospective

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (s) **_

_**Please note The RATING increased from **__**T to M**__**, just in case I get too over the borderline**_

_**Spanish Translations are in [ ] after the text...**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 15**_

_**Hello Again chapter 15 ~ A Woman's Prospective **_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Matsumoto/ Hitsugaya ~Reader's POV**_

_Everyone is in the Hotel lobby, Byakuya is giving his pouting vice captain Renji instructions, he glances over to Ichigo who also is giving instructions to his vice Captain Momo and then to Hitsugaya._

_It seems the only Tachico who is having problems is Hitsugaya it seems Matsumoto is giving the young emotionally drained Tachico grief, because she also wants to take a jet to Hong Kong._

_**Matsumoto: '**Tachico really you need me with you ….' _

_**Hitsugaya: '**Please Matsumoto, just go back and run things until I get back….'_

_**Matsumoto:** [Whining and pouting] 'please I want to go too… it is boring back at the division… and this is an adventure...'_

_**Hitsugaya:** '**NO**… go back'_

_**Matsumoto:** 'I am your vice Captain… I am supposed to be with you at all times...'_

_**Hitsugaya:** 'Not this time' _

_**Matsumoto:** [Whining loudly] 'But T.a.c.h.i.c.o Please' _

_**Hitsugaya:** [very irritated] 'Matsumoto…__**STOP'**_

_Isshin seeing his son in law is about to loose it, steps in …._

_**Isshin:**[looking at her] 'Matsumoto San is it your intention to accompany your Taicho on his honeymoon'_

_Everyone laughs as Matsumoto's eye become large _

_**Matsumoto:** 'Taicho you did not tell me…. That was why you were going'_

_**Hitsugaya:** [looking at her] 'Must I tell you everything'_

_**Matsumoto:** [Tapping her foot, Not backing down] 'I am your Vice Captain I need to know'_

_Everyone is watching, trying not to laugh at the two as they work through this exchange _

_**Hitsugaya:** [frustrated] 'it is a surprise for my wife'_

_As she stands there thinking hard trying to come up with a way to respond and still get her way…_

_**Matsumoto:**[looking at Ichigo] 'Well why is Kurosaki Taicho going, with you'_

_Ichigo looks at her and shakes his head thankful that he has Momo as his vice Captain_

_**Hitsugaya:**[looking at her, once again Frustrated]'He is surprising Rukia San' _

_She looks over at Byakuya; but he returns her look with a cold look as to say 'Don't even go there'; understanding his look she quickly turns back to Hitsugaya ….._

_**Matsumoto:**[Looking over to Hitsugaya, with sad puppy dog eyes] 'Well Taicho I understand, I will taken care of the division while you are away.'_

_**Hitsugaya:** [Breathing easy] 'Thank you' _

_**Matsumoto:** [Cheerfully] 'BUT you will bring me something back RIGHT.'_

_Hitsugaya shakes he head in agreement… causing his vice captain grab him tightly, his reaction is immediate … 'Let me go!!!' _

* * *

_**Journey begins ~ Reader's POV**_

_The three men take a car to airport, each are quiet and lost in their own thoughts …. Thinking of what to say to the women when they arrive…_

_as they enter into the Airport they are met by Shunsui, Jinta, Ukitake, and Chad. _

_Ichigo looks at Shunsui, Ukitake, and Chad with a surprised look on his face, asking what they are doing here_

_They each respond by saying they have a date, and start to laugh. _

_Looking at them he asks you did not mention anything at the hotel… each man looks at each other then back to Ichigo saying 'Are you Crazy Matsumoto's Big mouth will have it all around Seniti.' _

_It is then Byakuya breaks his silence, saying the 'jet has returned and is ready to go'… _

_As the men board the Foundation Jet, they are surprised to find certain unique things on the jet. _

_The jet has individual work areas for each of the foundation women, to include now Rukia…_

_As they look around the jet ... a ringtone can be heard…_

'_**I'm a world wide woman, WWW ….You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there. ….World Wide Woman, WWW …..You know I'm the type of girl, I'm a ….World wide woman, WWW ….You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there…..World Wide Woman, WWW …..You know I'm the type of girl.'**_

_Sado answers his cell phone, '__Hola ... sí que son conmigo .... Humm ... Ok...' Sado starts to speak in a discreet tone with a seductive grin on his face. 'Realmente lo hizo ... Yo puedo hacer y eso también'...Now with a mischievous look on his face Sado looks at the other men who are curiously watching him as he says.' Voy a decirles que.... Nos vemos más tarde... Adiós por ahora'_

_[__**Translation:**__'Hello... yes they are with me....Humm... Ok.'... Sado starts to speak in a discreet tone with a seductive grin on his face 'Really you did... I Can do that and that too'… with a mischievous look on his face he looks at the other men who are curiously watching him as he says, 'I will tell them.... I will see you later... Bye for now'] _

_Sado hangs up the phone, and looks at the men telling them, He was told to tell them to make themselves comfortable, when we arrive a car will pick up us and take us to the hotel, where they are staying … there we will find fresh clothes and instructions… Also she asks don't contact them until we hear from her.'_

_As Byakuya walks up to Tammi's area, he is can smell her scent, the mixture Cherry Blossoms and roses; it overlooks the other seats and has a laptop, as he sits in the chair all of the screens in the areas activate._

_Byakuya starts to look at Tammi's screen, it shows her foundation pictures and patients, he notices they are all ages, she stands in photos smiling and helping them._

_As Toushirou sits in Karin's area, he too can smell her scent, the scent of fresh flowers, her seat is next to the window, on her desk is a laptop that has medical information scrolling on the screen; as he sits there he is impressed by the depth of medical knowledge his wife has._

_Ichigo finds himself sitting in Rukia's area ,her scent of strawberries can be also be detected, he notices, she has a laptop, it too is scrolling on different things, the thing that catches his eye is the title Karakura Town's Children's Hospital Wing Project, he sees her name next to several Chappy designs which are planned for on the walls. He looks over at Byakuya, who is now grinning at the fact his wife as gotten their sister involved so quickly in the foundation…. _

_Twenty minutes into the flight, the all of the laptops start to show a streaming video of the current surgery Karin, and Tamiski are doing, it also shows the other women, watching and asking questions….._

_As they watch they notice only one person is aware the camera is activated… __**YURI**__..._

_Yuri glances up at the camera, she has discretely hidden and grins a Mischievous grin, as she nudges Cheri and Hisa..._

_Seeing this Byakuya just shakes his head, saying 'that girl has not changed, Miski is going to kill her'_

* * *

_**Insight into the problem ~ A woman prospective ~ Reader's POV**_

_Yuri, Cheri, and Hisa taking note the camera red light has activated, Yuri and Cheri start to talk to Karin and Rukia….. _

_**Yuri:**__ [looking at Karin, as she works on her patient] 'Karin Chan I have a question'_

_**Karin:**__ [busy working, not looking up] 'Yes Yuri Chan, what is it'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'I don't understand why you are so upset with TGEM'_

_**Karin:**__ [still working on her patient, her voice rising] 'What do you mean you don't understand?'_

_**Yuri: **__'well what exactly did he say?'_

_**Tammi:**__ [Looks up at her with wary eyes]'Now may not be the best time to discuss it'_

_**Yuri:**__ [Challenging] 'I think Karin can handle, operating on her patient and talking about what has her so upset'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her again, her eyes giving her a strong warning]'I will let Karin decide, but understand this little girl is our priority'_

_They all respond saying 'Hai Sensei'_

_**Karin:**__ [still operating] 'Now that I have had time to think it over, I am truly upset, because either he does not respect me as a grown woman, or he does not understand I have grown since I have left four years ago; either way I now question if he can ever love the woman, I have become … The woman I love being.."_

_**Yuri:**__ 'I understand Karin Chan, that would be a problem but you do plan on talking to him, about your feelings.'_

_**Karin:**__ [looking up from her patient and calmly glancing over at Yuri] 'No... Not at this Time, I am still very pissed with myself that I am finding this out now after we are married.'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'Would it have made a difference in your decision to marry him.'_

_**Karin:**__ [Tears rolling down her cheeks] 'Yes, I can not see how anyone can be with someone who does not love and respect the person for who they are'... _

_Hitsugaya's face shows shock, as he listens and watches Karin as she speaks…_

_**Karin:**__'before you ask…. Yes I do love him for who he is... from his strong will to his insecurities, I have always loved him, but does my love for him dictate that I must hate myself in order to be with him' [Yuzu wipes the tears from her face, as she turns back to her patient]. _

_**Yuri:** 'I understand Karin Chan'_

_As Karin speaks, Ichigo turns looking at Hitsugaya saying __**WHAT**__ the hell did you do __**NOW!!!**_

_Cheri now turns to Rukia…….._

_**Cheri:**__[looking at Rukia] 'Rukia Chan, what is it that has you so upset...'_

_Ichgo now looks up his eyes are large, as he glances over to Byakuya_

_**Rukia:**__ [looking away shyly] 'it does not matter Cheri Chan…' _

_**Tammi:**__ [looking up sharply] 'Rukia, it does matter... it matters to me... Please trust us …Please trust me...'_

_**Rukia:**__ [looking at Tammi] 'Ne Sana… he will not' [she puts her head down and tears quietly flow down her face] _

_Tammi seeing this and motions for Karin to come over and finish the surgery; taking her gloves off; she walks over to Rukia…_

_**Tammi:**__[gently taking her by the shoulders] 'look at me' [Rukia looks up at her] 'you can tell me anything, whatever it is I will stand by you no matter what…'_

_**Rukia:**__ [embarrassed] 'he does not want to give me the necklace; he wants to wed with a ring only'_

_**Tammi:**__ [maintaining her temper]'How far as your relationship progressed'_

_**Rukia:**__ [looking up at her, knowing what she has asked] 'well ah' [she is now crying] _

_Byakuya is furious as he looks at Ichigo, who has now moved farther away from the man and standing cringing at the thought of impending conversation, Shunsui and Ukitake are now standing between the two men._

_**Tammi:**__ 'I understand, don't say another word'…_

_**Tammi:**__ 'Does he understand you are a Noble and the implications of having the necklace'_

_Ichigo listening, while he watches Rukia's tears and glances over into Byakuya eyes…_

_**Rukia:**__ 'No, it was never a concern since it was understood that we would marry with it'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her] 'what has changed his mind?'_

_Yuri looks at Rukia, with a concerned look that she would tell Tammi and Karin about the Film …_

_**Rukia:**__ [glancing around] 'from everything that happen last night, we sat down and discussed what we knew about the effects of the Necklace'_

_**Tammi:**__[Looking at Rukia] 'what did Byakie say, when you spoke to him?'_

_**Rukia:**__ [looking calmer] 'He said he will talk to him' _

_**Tammi:**__ [Smiling] 'Then he will talk to him' [with a smirk on her face] 'Hopefully he will let him know the positive aspects to the necklace verses anything negative and that as a noble you must be married with it.'_

_Hugging Rukia she says 'trust your Ni Sama, as I trust him'_

_Byakuya's eyes have not left Ichigo…. He knows he told Rukia, he would not fight him, and he is trying to control his anger, but it is getting difficult…._

_**Rukia:**__[looks up at her] 'But Ne Sana …It is true that you can feel when my Ni Sama is hurt in battle?'_

_**Tammi:**__[looks at her strangely, now understanding she glances quickly at Hisa, Cheri and Yuri with a killer look] 'Yes and No'_

_Everyone looks at her strangely… Byakuya now turns from Ichigo and both men watch the screen with interest…_

_**Tammi:**__ 'it is true with the necklace you are able to feel when your spouse is in pain, but only when you are linked to him'_

_**Rukia:**__ [confused] 'Is there a time when you are not linked'_

_**Tammi:**__'Yes, both individuals can agree to break the link mentally' ….'As for Byakie and I... up until now we where not in communication with each other so by my choice I have always been linked to him no matter what, to include unbeknownst to me when he would be in battle' [she smiles at Rukia]…. 'it is quite simple; to avoid being physically hurt you must talk with your spouse… that is why communication in a marriage is most important'_

_**Rukia:**__ [understanding] 'So if he where to go into battle, I would not be harmed' [looking at her smiling] 'We argued for nothing'_

_Ichigo rolls his eyes …thinking how this could have been avoided if he had only asked….._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her] 'I will not say for nothing, my question now is does he understand and accept that once you are married either by ring or necklace, he can not just run into battle he must think of the repercussions to you and your children' _

_Everyone turns looking at her strangely saying, '__**Children**__'… The men also look around in shock … they too never thought about children …_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at them all, like they are stupid] '__**YES **__children, we all know how children are conceived.' [Looking at all of the women in the room] 'Unless one has taken the precautions to prevent the conception of a child, the possibilities exist,' [now looking at Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia] 'and I do look forward to a niece or nephew… so yes Children'_

_**Rukia:**__ [looking at her] 'We have not really discussed it...'_

_**Tammi:**__[looking at Karin and Yuzu] 'Have you two discussed it with your husbands'_

_**Yuzu:**__ [smiling brightly] 'Yes... we look forward to it'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at Karin who as just finished supervising the removal of the patient from the operating room] 'Karin, do not ignore me'_

_**Karin:**__ [looking at Tammi] 'No we did not discuss it; only thing spoken was Karin you are forbidden/ not allowed to fight'_

_**Tammi:**__ [blowing hard and looking at her] 'Speaking as your Sensei…..I agree with his intentions'_

_Hitsugaya hearing this looks up quickly, with a ray of hope in his eyes._

_**Karin:**__ [looking up at her, quickly]'Sensei, you agree with him… Why'_

_**Tammi:**__ [smiling] 'We are healers … Karin, it is not our intention to fight or cause harm to others… and as you go through Medical School you will take an oath, 'to protect life'_

_**Karin:**__ [rolling her eyes] 'Sensei I know that …. But why do you agree with him'_

_**Tammi:**__[looking at them] 'I am not finished, I said as your Sensei' [Grinning looking at both Rukia, and Karin] 'As your friend and Ne Sana which is my position first before Sensei, I expect for you to protect yourselves, your family, and friends and if you must fight it is done as a last resort with honor.' _

_Hitsugaya now rolls his eyes…._

_**Tammi:**__ [Looking at Karin] 'Last night you won Rock, Paper, Scissor and got the opportunity to battle, fat boy, [they all laugh] and you did that to protect me'_

_**Tammi:**__ [still looking at Karin] 'His words where badly chosen, but look at the intention behind them, he is in love, and afraid of loosing you….' _

_Hitsugaya again looks up with hope in his eyes…_

_**Karin:**__[looking at Tammi] 'Did you have this issue with Byakuya?'_

_**Tammi:**__ [thinking] 'I really cannot recall' _

_**Yuri:**__ [snickering] 'Soi Fon',_

_Shunsui and Ukitake start laughing …. Byakuya shakes his head, quietly laughing…_

_**Tammi:**__[she bursts into laughter with Hisa, Yuri and Cheri] 'YES …we already went through this with our first encounter with Soi Fon, it was a little different but the point is the same, we are married and must understand, we are not only accountable to ourselves but to others.'_

_Hitsugaya looks on listening …._

_**Karin:**__ [looking at Tammi] 'But he did not even, give any recognition of why I did what I did'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her] 'Yes and I don't agree with him there, he did not take the time to think about why you did what you did and trust you are not careless… [snickering] but you are hotheaded.' _

_Everyone laughs at her … as she shakes her head… Hitsugaya is listening intently with understanding is in his eyes…Ichigo still standing far from Byakuya is listening and understanding what is being said.'_

_**Tammi:**__[looking at Hisa, Yuri, and Cheri] 'Hitsugaya, Jinta and Rukia have the same problem'_

_**Karin/Yuzu/Rukia:**__ 'What do you mean?'_

_**Tammi:**__ [laughing] 'They married Kurosakis'…. And Kurosaki's do not back down, especially when they believe in what it is they are fighting for'._

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at all of the women in front of her]'So in order to maintain some peace, is it safe to say you all must work on communicating with each other and listening to each other'_

_Tammi looks around saying 'are we all in agreement' … _

_The women laugh saying **'Hai** Renegade' _

_Tammi then stretches saying' let's go and make sure Chuinie has no issues in recovery; then we go shopping starting with a special trip to Vicki's....'_

_Yuzu, Cheri, Hisa, and Yuri's eye's light up with excitement ….. each walking out the room grinning saying 'YES'_

_Karin rolls her eye's saying 'he does not deserve it' …_

_Yuzu yells from the other room, 'but I saw you pick out several things in the catalog'_

_Karin walking out the room saying, 'so what…. I did not say I was not shopping I said he does not deserve it!!!'_

_Rukia looks up at Tamiski saying 'what is Vicki's?' …. _

_Tamiski, takes Rukia by the hand and starts to walk out of the room saying 'come along dear… we need to educate... you on the joys of Victoria Secret'_

_On the Jet, the streaming video has stopped and the laptops return to scrolling data, the plot announces that they are 30 minutes away from Hong Kong Airport… it is now that Byakuya looks to Hitsugaya and Ichigo saying we all need to talk and come to some understanding before we see them…._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**World Wide Woman ~ Beyonce**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	16. A Man’s Prospective

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (OCs) **_

_**Please note The RATING increased from T to M, just in case I get too over the borderline**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**Happy Mother's Day**_

_**I now give you Chapter 16**_

_**Hello Again chapter 16~ A Man's Prospective **_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

_On the Jet, the streaming video has stopped and the laptops return to scrolling data, the plot was announced that they are 30 minutes away from __Chek Lap Kok, which is Hong Kong International Airport._

_All seven men have watched and listened to the women's prospective of why two of the seven men were having problems with their significant others. _

_Everyone is quiet, Byakuya, still sitting in Tammi area looks to Hitsugaya and Ichigo saying 'we all need to talk and come to some understanding before we see them'…. 'Who wants to go first' Hitsugaya and Ichigo look at each other then back to Byakuya saying 'we have a plan….We can handle this'._

_Byakuya's eyes once again flash anger, his body tenses, as he starts to rise from his seat, only to have Shunsui, put his hand on his shoulder, indicating calm down._

_Ukitake seeing Byakuya about to loose his temper with both young men steps in saying, 'I don't think so, Yuri Chan has made sure we are here to mentor you before seeing them, and that is what is going to happen, so once again who is going first!!!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Noble and the Necklace ~ Reader's POV**_

_Ichigo looks at the men before him and stands saying 'I will go first'… looking at Byakuya he says, 'What do you want me to say… I am sorry …well I am not, in my heart she is already my wife...regardless of the necklace and regardless of how far our relationship has progressed'._

_Without looking at the man, Byakuya asks, 'What are your intentions Kurosaki are you giving her the necklace' _

_As the others look on, Ichigo looks at him saying, 'I do not want her to carry that burden, I understand that we can break the link, but how can I be sure something would not happen to her, I love her too much for that.. So __**No**__'_

_Byakuya shakes his head, and his body trembles as he looks up saying, 'you ignorant fool, you have no ideal of what you have done, she is the Kuchiki Princess.' _

_Shunsui still standing next to Byakuya, says, 'Byakuya Sama please sit down, you are too emotional and this jet is too small, so let Ukitake and I take the time and explain to him the seriousness the situation.' Byakuya looks up at the man, and nods as he sits back in his seat, turning away from the source of his anger._

_Ukitake, says, 'Ichigo, you are from a different place and time, so the rules are different' as Ichigo opens his mouth Ukitake says, 'please don't speak, just sit and listen'. _

_He sees the young man nod, he continues saying, 'Rukia Sama is my Vice Captain, but that is second to her role as Kuchiki Princess, because she enjoys her job as vice captain, we all forget that she is a noble. As you have witness with Kuchiki Sama, the nobles live by different standards.' _

_Ichigo scowls as he looks on, Shunsui now says 'We understand you and she are in love,' he looks around and everyone nods their head in agreement to include Byakuya, 'but in order for a noble to be married there are certain things that must be done and the necklace is one of them.' _

_Ichigo still being difficult says, 'well that will not happen' and again Byakuya flinches, only to have Shunsui, put his hand on his shoulder. _

_Byakuya looking at Ukitake and Shunsui says, 'he is hardheaded, so stop skirting the issue and just get to point'._

_Now looking at everyone, Byakuya's voice is cold as he says, 'understand this is the only time the words in this discussion will __**EVER**__ be spoken, If I even think for one moment they will be spoken again to __**protect my sister**__, I swear… I will kill every last one of you'. _

_Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Jinta, Chad and Ukitake bow to the man saying 'we understand' _

_Hitsugaya, Jinta, and Chad now all look to Ichigo who still has a confused look on his face, then out of respect of what is about to be said just shake heads and lower their eyes to the floor._

_Shunsui looks to Byakuya, who nods his head as he too lowers his eyes to the floor._

_Shunsui turns to Ichigo his voice is serious as he speaks, 'As Byakuya Sama has requested I will be straight to the point,__** FIRST**__ a noble princess must be married by the necklace, not by __**NO **__other means but the necklace, if you do not give her the necklace, even though you insist you are married by a ring, she will be forced to be married off to a son of a noble' _

_Ichigo looks up at the men saying 'Are you fucking serious'_

_Ukitake, his face is deadly serious as he looks at Ichigo, ignoring Ichigo's question, says, '__**SECOND**__ if, she is to marry a noble she must undertake certain physical checks by the women of the groom's clan, if she is found to be impure, her Clan will be humiliated and she will be publicly stoned to death.' _

_Ichigo looks up at the two men, he can see this is not a joke and they are very serious; he is now speechless. _

_Byakuya now lifts his head and speaks, 'Up until now since the Clan Elders knowing you are a Tachico of the Gotei 13 and you have already started the process of having the necklace made, have stopped pushing a possible marriage between the clans. If you do not marry by necklace, the Elders will once again force a marriage between the Clans.' _

_Now looking into the man's eyes Byakuya says, 'I will ask this, but I do not want to hear the answer' _

_He closes his eyes and breathes deeply then looks Ichigo in the eyes again asking,' when she is checked what will they find?" _

_As Byakuya asks the question, a still shocked Ichigo notices the other men turn their heads away from the shame of the question….._

_Stunned, He sits down and starts to look once again at Rukia's work area, her drawing for the children's hospital, from his lips he whispers, 'midget why didn't you tell me'_

_Ichigo closes his eyes and breathes deeply trying to control his emotions._

_Then he looks up at Byakuya saying, 'Byakuya Sama, I understand and apologize, I ask that you allow Rukia and I to discuss our impending marriage and come to you with a date.'_

_Byakuya nods his head in agreement as he looks to Ichigo saying "until your wedding night stay away from her" _

_Ichigo looking at Byakuya begrudgingly nods in agreement…. _

_Then taking a cleansing breath Byakuya turns to Hitsugaya, who also is taking a deep breath as he looks to Byakuya, Shunsui, and Ukitake…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya's Issue ~ Reader's POV**_

_Hitsugaya looks up at the six men, and says, 'we had an argument' they all look at each other then back to Hitsugaya as Byakuya says, 'that much we know. But what exactly did you say to her?' … _

_Hitsugaya taking another deep breath, stands and confidently says, 'I told her I would not allow her to fight therefore she is forbidden to so' hearing this Ichigo bursts into laughter as Hitsugaya rolls his eyes and continues by saying 'and' .. _

_Ichigo looks at him still laughing says, '__**AND…**__ there is more' _

_Hitsugaya again rolls his eyes, looking straight and serious says, 'I told her, she is my wife and she is to do what I say'…_

_All the men are looking at him shaking their heads, Chad and Jinta turn their heads and laugh… while Ichigo is now on the floor laughing._

_Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake stand there looking at the young Taicho with their mouths open speechless, each thinking 'This boy is Stupid as Hell' …._

_Byakuya is now rubbing both of his temples, Ukitake is still shaking his head, and Shunsui tilt's his head looking at Hitsugaya, they are all thinking, "the way she tortured him yesterday, how and why is the man still standing there alive.' _

_Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake, eyes become large as they think "she will again torture him by way of the necklace, but this time is going to be worst because they had a wedding night and that means, because of Hitsugaya emotional state from the necklace everyone in Soul Society will be put through a __**FROZEN **__hell"_

_All of a sudden Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake, it is as if they are reading each other's mind, look at each other then to Hitsugaya screaming ' __**OH SHIT**__….do you have any ideal of the danger you put us all in'..._

_Ichigo, Jinta, and Chad stop laughing now serious say 'what do you mean'…._

_Shunsui and Ukitake look to Byakuya saying, 'you are going to have to tell them'_

_Byakuya looks at the young man standing in front of him saying, 'Just as there is a bride's secret there is a groom's secret and unlike you, it seems your wife has been well prepared by my wife with the knowledge of both'._

_Hitsugaya looks at Byakuya with a surprised look._

_Byakuya continues to look at the man saying, 'what you have said to your wife was wrong, so I am struggling as to tell you the necklace's secrets' _

_Hitsugaya says nothing but continues to looks at Byakuya with a surprised expression._

_Ukitake looks to Byakuya grinning says, "so just like long ago with you and Tamiski, we must first educate him on what is it to be a husband to a strong willed woman. Then we will discuss the powers of the necklace."_

_Shunsui looking at Byakuya now smirking says, 'Agreed"_

_Byakuya looks back at Ukitake and Shunsui saying, 'Tamiski and I where not married then, so the repercussions where not that bad'_

_Shunsui and Ukitake both [sweatdrop] just look at the man…. _

_Byakuya relents by saying, **'FINE'**_

_The young man, stands there his eyes are wide as he looks back at Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake who are looking at him shaking their heads …_

_While Hitsugaya stands there he suddenly hears Hyourinmaru yell, 'Thank the__** GODS **__help has arrived'__ ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Married ~ Reader's POV**_

_Looking at Hitsugaya, Byakuya calmly asks, 'What do you believe marriage is"_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking at Byakuya strangely] 'What do you mean, what do I believe marriage is'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [still looking at the young man] 'Yes, the question is simple and provides insight to your thoughts … please answer it honestly'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ 'Marriage to me, is a commitment to each other... to stand by each other no matter what' _

_**Byakuya: **__'Ok'… 'when did you fall in love with your wife?'_

_**Hitsugaya;**__ [smiles, then looks at Ichigo who is watching intently and then stops] 'Well' [he looks at Ichigo again] _

_**Ichigo:**__ [looking at him] 'Answer the question, you are married to her now there is nothing I can do about it anyway'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking straight] 'The first time I saw her, on the soccer field years ago, when the hollow attacked her'_

_**Ichigo:**__ [eyes large] 'She was twelve… you…. Perv'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ just looks and rolls his eyes…._

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking at Ichigo] 'that is enough, as you said he is married to her now' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [now back to Hitsugaya] 'Ok, what was it that attracted you to her'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [grinning] 'her spirit, her natural beauty, Her fearlessness even though she was afraid she stood her ground and fought back, she is everything'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'has she really changed that much from then to now.'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [thinking] 'No she is still Karin … just stronger, but I expected that'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'back then would she obey you'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [laughing loudly] 'You are freaking kidding me she would only call me Toushirou, when I told her to call me Hitsugaya Taicho; then when I insisted she would tell me to get out of her face and go pound Sand, '__**HARD'**__"_

_**Byakuya:**__ [thinking back to Miski] 'I know the feeling'… 'but if she would not obey you then and you married her …Why do you feel your wife must obey you now?'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking around feeling un nerved]… _

_**Byakuya:**__ 'Hitsugaya, answer the question it is important'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [takes a deep breathe and looks around the plane at the other men] 'She is my wife, and she is everything to me' [fighting emotion] 'how am I to protect her, how am I to protect myself'_

_Byakuya and the others look at him confused…._

_**Shunsui:**__ 'what do you mean Hitsugaya?'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking around] 'Well for a longtime, negative things that happen to me I could always roll off my back, it did not matter my feeling where hidden; then when everything happen with Hinamori and Aizen, my weakness ..it was exposed, and when I could not protect her from Aizen and then from herself ….that hurt a lot, but I still maintained control' [ looking around at the other men, looking at Ichigo] 'Now I have Karin… she is not a CRUSH…she is not just a friend …. She is not Hinamori... she is more than that… she is my true weakness' [now everyone looks at him with understanding] 'It is like my heart is walking around for all to see and for anyone to attack,' ... [looking at Byakuya] 'it was not until I saw her attack and battle Omaeda, and it took all of me to keep from killing him, did I realize that I have never felt anything like this before…Afraid of what I would do if __**ANYTHING**__ happen to her … afraid of loosing all control'_

_**Ukitake:**__ [standing next to and looking at Hitsugaya] 'So you want her to obey you and stay safe'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking around at the other men] '__**WHY**__ is that so wrong' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking at the Young Man and then looking at all of them] 'It is not wrong to feel that way, it only means you truly love your wife; I feel that way with Miski, but your wife and my wife are not the type of women to sit and take orders to hide'… 'you need to talk to her and tell her your fear'…'talk about a way together you can work out how to handle it… and understand she probably has the same fears'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [eyes are large as he looks to Byakuya] 'Tell her … what if..,'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking at the young man closely] 'What if ….what... she laughs, why does it matter'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking embarrassed] 'my pride could not take it' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [still looking at the young man] 'I have observed your wife…. She loves you deeply… if she laughs it is because your pride has hurt her yet again'… [looking at him] 'and you deserve her laughter'…'With your wife you must learn to set aside your pride…. She is your __**PRIDE**__… nothing else.'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [understanding his words, he looks at Byakuya] 'you have said several times our wives are alike, [Byakuya grinning at him] 'Did you go through this with Tamiski Sama'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [still grinning as Ukitake and Shunsui burst into laughter] '__**YES**__... but it was worst', [pointing at Shunsui and Ukitake] I only had those two, plus Urahara to help me through it.'_

_Ichigo, Jinta, and Chad burst into laughter saying 'We are surprised you made it through with those three'_

_**Byakuya**__: [nodding in agreement] 'I was very young and arrogant, plus I had not realized I loved her, so you can imagine it was very hard time, but we got passed it…and __**YES**__… your wife is going give you a hard time' … 'just be glad she is speaking to you, my wife did not speak to me for six weeks'_

_**Hitsugaya: **__[looking around] 'I got to __**GROVEL **__again'_

_**Byakuya:**__ '__**YES **__you will have to __**GROVEL**__... [smirking]...but the necklace can work towards your advantage and help you' _

_Hitsugaya: [looking up] __**'HOW'**_

_All of the men lean forward, with interest as they listen to Byakuya as he begins to talk about the secrets of the Necklace….. _

_As Byakuya speaks the Pilot is overheard saying, 'we are approaching Chek Lap Kok, please fasten your seat belts we will be on the ground in 5 minutes'. _

_As Hitsugaya listens, his face was a pleasant grin and his mind is racing fast… _

_Hyourinmaru__ can be heard saying 'YES…. it is on' _

_Ichigo's mouth drops, as he tries to think how he can quickly get Rukia's necklace to her…_

_Jinta, just sit there grinning, he know she has gone to Vicki's, so with this new information, it will only make what would a great night... perfect._

_Listening Chad, Ukitake and Shunsui just shake their heads and look out the window... at Hong Kong… thinking about their dates for the evening…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_**Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile:_

_Seven women have just stepped out of their Hotel; they have finished shopping and are now going to have some fun, touring the city... _

_Just as they are about to step into their taxi; Karin hears her name being called, as they all turn around; they see a tall handsome man run up to Karin, grabbing her in his arms hugging and trying to kiss her, saying 'I missed you'. _

_On Karin's face is a look of shock and disbelief as she tries to pull away._

_Tammi, Cheri, Hisa, Rukia, and Yuzu are stunned and taken back._

_While Yuri who is also stunned checks her blackberry for the flight Status……_

_Landed 10 minutes ago... _

_The Hotel is 20 minutes from the Airport..._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**Happy Mother's Day Everyone!!!!**_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**None this time**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	17. Hitsugaya: Learning by Example

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (OCs) **_

_**I have rolled rating back down to T; let me know if I should raise it again…. got a comment to raise it back up ... so It will return to 'M'**_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 17**_

_**Hello Again chapter 17 ~ Hitsugaya: Learning by Example**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Fanboy Strikes ~ Reader's POV**_

_Seven women have just stepped out of their Hotel; they have finished shopping and are now going to have some fun, touring the city... _

_Just as they are about to step into their taxi; Karin hears her name being called, as they all turn around; they see a tall handsome man run up to Karin, grabbing her in his arms hugging and trying to kiss her, saying 'I missed you'. _

_On Karin's face is a look of shock and disbelief as she tries to pull away saying 'What the Hell are you doing, let me go!!!"_

_Tammi, Cheri, Hisa, Rukia, and Yuzu are stunned and taken back._

_Tammi, still in a state of shock looks to Yuri, Hisa and Cheri saying protect them at all cost. _

_Yuri moves into position to protect Yuzu and Rukia, saying move we have two minutes._

_Tammi starts moving toward the young man holding Karin, only to be stopped by Cheri saying 'Princess please, you and the others get in the taxi, we will handle it',_

_Yuzu and Rukia are in the taxi, as Cheri stands protectively next to Tammi watching, as Hisa and Yuri calmly walks over to Karin who is getting irritated as her face is slowly turning menacing, saying to the man, 'Please let her go now, before she hurts you'._

_The young man, still holding on to Karin, screams, 'But I love her'…. _

_Karin in shock looks at the young man saying, 'Who are **YOU**… I have never seen you before in my life….. Let me go **NOW,** before you really __**PISS **__me the hell off!!!!'_

_At this time the Bellman from the hotel seeing what is going on rushes over to assist the women. Seeing the bellman approach the young man from behind, Yuri and Hisa looks at each other and grin. _

_They time it just perfect, grabbing Karin pulling her from the man, while the Bellman tackles him to the ground. _

_With one motion Karin, Cheri, and Tammi are in the Taxi leaving the scene and a very pissed Yuri and Hisa to deal with the situation._

_While this is happening, the women never saw the car that had pulled up in the hotel driveway, and felt the increase in reiatsu from the men inside the car watching and listening as the whole thing, transpired…._

_Hisa and Yuri are shaking their head looking at the man in disgust, who is still screaming, 'I just wanted to tell her I loved her!!" as the police to take him away. _

_As they turn around and walk toward the hotel, they see seven men standing in front of them staring at them; four of the men are very upset._

_Each woman looks at the other then the men saying, 'DAMN…. This is not good'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Real life Lessons **__**~ Reader's POV**_

_Five women are a taxi moving fast to an undisclosed destination, trying to calm down from the altercation with a Fanboy… _

_Rukia watching Karin with a concerned look, asks,' are you alright?' _

_Karin calmly says, 'yes, don't worry it was nothing' _

_Rukia now looking at Tamiski says, 'Ne Sana, what is going on' _

_Tammi looks to her little sister saying, 'Fanboys, they are everywhere… this is the first time in a longtime they have gotten this close to us' … looking at Karin, smiling she says, 'you did well this time, I am very proud of you' _

_Karin looks up smiling at Tammi saying, 'Thank you Sensei'... _

_Yuzu and Rukia look at the women confused. _

_Cheri seeing this says, 'in the past, when someone would approach Karin, they ended up in the Hospital, and Violence is not a good look for the foundation...So we have been working on remaining calm and allow others to assist us with these types of situations. With the understanding that we will only allow things to go on but so far, then we will protect ourselves at any cost.'_

_Tamiski looking at Rukia and Yuzu saying, 'I am sorry you had to witness that, but our life is not always fun, there are times when it gets crazy, but for all the good we do, we can deal with the crazy' _

_Now looking at Karin, Rukia and Yuzu, Tammi continues speaking saying, 'That is why for the Eastern Office I have assigned Hisa and Yuri to be with you; to protect you from the madness'. _

_All three women look at each other and nod with acknowledgement…._

_Tammi taking a cleansing breath, smiles saying, 'Now let's not let this spoil our fun... we will tour the city and then I think we do thing extra special afterwards... OK.'… _

_Each woman's face lights up with agreement…_

_Tammi turns and looks out the window at the beautiful city of Hong Kong, she hides her feelings, she is still very upset, her thoughts: 'Why did this have to happen now while Yuzu and Rukia are with me…? These Fan boys have been becoming more of a problem for the foundation over the last few months; At first we could handle them ourselves but fighting Fanboys and putting them in the hospital was not a good look for a foundation whose focus was non –violence, Then we decided the way to combat the problem was two fold; if they were accosted in public we would allow the people around us to step in and assist; If there were no witnesses we would handle it ourselves. But today this incident was not GOOD'_

_she now glances over at the four women talking in front of her, she thinks of Jinta, Ichigo, Byakuya and Hitsugaya's reaction if they where to found out, she shakes her head trying to fight the tears… she knows if they find out; they may try to force the issue for them to leave the Foundation, and worst Byakuya may force her to stop being a Healer and return to Soul Society …. that is something she will not do...NO matter how much she loved Him. _

_She continues to try to relax…and intensely looks out the window…_

_

* * *

__**Real life lessons **__**~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile back at the hotel ~_

_Yuri and Hisa are in the middle of being questioned by Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Jinta about the incident that they have witnessed…._

_**Hitsugaya**__: Yuri what the hell was that…._

_**Yuri:**__ [nervous] 'It was most unfortunate that you had to witness that'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [straining to stay calm] 'Answer my question'_

_**Yuri:**__ [nervous]'recently we have been having problems with Fanboys'_

_**Byakuya:**__ What do you mean 'Fanboys?'_

_**Hisa: **__[trying to smile] 'it is actually the strangest thing... it is like, we have a fan club full of strange men who think they are in love with us'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [__**PISSED**__] 'He grabbed my wife' _

_Chad walks over and stands by Yuri, putting his arm around her shoulder trying to calm her_

_**Yuri:**__ [trying to calm down] 'Karin and Tamiski are the major targets… that is why Tamiski has assigned Dr(s) Ishida and Kurosaki ,Hisa and I to KaraKura town with Karin and Yuzu , and now Rukia to protect them from the impending Fanboys'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking at Yuri and pointing to himself and Hitsugaya] 'Is that why you put our marriage on the front page of the paper….'_

_**Yuri:**__ [Shakes her head] 'YES' _

_**Byakuya:**__ 'Does my wife know it is getting bad'_

_**Hisa:**__' Yes and No'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [getting Pissed] 'What do you mean HISA… Yes and NO'_

_**Hisa: **__[looking at Byakuya] 'Please try to understand the princess and Karin are true healers' [looking around at the men]… 'they focus all their energy on their patients saving them is the priority because of this they mostly blow off the Fanboys threat, unless the Fanboys come into their personal space; then it is different' [looking back at Byakuya]…..SO YES she know it is getting bad; and NO she does not feel it out weights the good the foundation is doing so she blows it off'_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking down]'today we let our guard down, we were concentrating on uplifting Rukia and Karin we did not see him until he had Karin.'…. [Looking at Byakuya] 'You probably could not tell, because she hides it well, but she is upset ...Very upset... that this happen with Yuzu and Rukia here.'_

_**Byakuya: **__[Pissed looking at both Yuri and Hisa] 'you are her guards what have you put in place to protect them?'_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking at him like he is crazy] 'we have tried to implement some changes [still looking at Byakuya] she is your wife ...You know her… As you heard last night she has put measures in place for the safety of Karin, Yuzu and Rukia Sama; but she left herself in the open with Cheri in New York.'… _

_**Jinta:**__ [calm] 'Where is my wife now?'_

_**Yuri:**__ [pulling out her blackberry, punching keys] 'They are about to tour the City starting with Hong Kong Park'...[Looking at Jinta] 'Please believe she is safe, The Princess would die before allowing anything to happen to any of us'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [furious] 'that is my problem Yuri she would die'_

_**Yuri:**__ [standing her ground] 'Byakuya Sama…. I love her too… and as you already know…she will protect others but she has no concern with her own security, when we try to make changes to protect her... she will not listen…she is too stubborn…she has not changed'._

_Understanding what Yuri has said, Byakuya…walks away shaking his head trying to maintain his temper and anger with his Wife….. _

_Hitsugaya quietly takes note of Byakuya's reaction as he walks away from the group…._

* * *

_**Real life Lessons **__**~ Reader's POV**_

_In the Taxi _

_Tammi and the others are a few miles from the Hong Kong Park, she is still unable to calm herself, so she does something she always does when she is upset, she closes her eyes and concentrates on him.. Feeling him calms her … she is quiet… her heart starts to calm itself as she pinpoints his location... then suddenly her eyes flash open as she turns and looks up at Cheri with a look of concern... _

_Cheri now looking into her eyes, she knows what just happened and drops her head …. _

_Tammi pissed tells to driver to pull over for a moment then picks up her Blackberry gets out of the taxi telling them to wait there as she walks away to makes a call in private…_

_Yuzu, and Rukia look on with concern, as Karin looks at Cheri saying, 'What is going on ...Cheri'_

_Cheri nervously says, 'Nothing is she just probably wanted to talk to Yuri to make certain everything is ok'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Real life Lessons **__**~ Reader's POV**_

_Back at the Hotel_

_Yuri and Hisa have finally calmed the men down, when a special Ringtone is heard:_

'_**It doesn't matter what they say or do... don't em get to you... Don't be afraid you can, you can breakthrough take what I've been through... to see that you can't hold a good woman down...Went through the same point of Givin' up I felt like I had enough went to the edge of the ledge, but I didn't jump …my life will sum it up You can't hold a good woman down…**__**You can't hold me, you can't hold me down…you can't hold me... You can't hold me down... You can't hold me; you can't hold a good woman down... You can't hold me down, can't hold me down no. no no'**_

_Everyone looks the two women, Hisa looks to Yuri, as her phone sounds off, on Yuri face is a look of sheer terror…. _

_Byakuya looks to Yuri shaking his head, because he knows who is on the phone….. _

_Everyone is watching with interest now…._

_Hisa, whose eyes are also large with fear, says 'answer it __**NOW**__'…. _

_Ukitake holds Hisa's hand, trying to calm her asking 'what is going on', _

_Hisa looks at him saying, 'As you already know we have ringtones for everything' _

_Everyone looks at her, he grins saying, 'yes' _

_Hisa nervously looks at him saying 'it is that ringtone, it means that Yuri and the princess must speak as cousins… she knows Yuri is up to something… she knows… your here'_

_Everyone is quiet as Yuri answers her phone…._

_Yuri answers her phone, her voice is nervous as she says, 'Hi little Cousin'…_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'Don't …you hi little Cousin me... what the hell are you up too'_

_**Yuri**__: 'What do you mean__…I am not up to anything?'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [voice slowly becoming louder] 'You told them about the necklace didn't you?' _

_**Yuri:**__ 'I didn't'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [still louder] 'Yes you... did… I know you did'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'but … but…'_

_**Tamiski: **__[louder] "When we get Home I am so going to kill YOU…'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'Why would you want to kill me, what did I DO'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [louder] "I know you have been manipulating everything!!!"_

_**Yuri:**__ 'I have not done anything wrong'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [louder] "Cousin ... where are they now... I know they are here!!!"_

_**Yuri:**__ 'Who are you talking about ... I don't understand"_

_**Tamiski**__: [Voice Screaming] 'Don't __**PLAY **__with me …where is Byakie and the others'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'what do you mean your husband and the others...? I don't know where they are'_

_Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Jinta, Shunsui, and Chad all shake their head's with amazement... _

_**Tamiski:**__ [still screaming] 'You are such a bad Lair'_

_The tone of her voice which can be felt by everyone...indicating she not just upset and angry she is __**PISSED. **_

_Hitsugaya makes an observation, says, 'That anger is just like Karin's' _

_Ichigo looks over to Hitsugaya his eyes are big as he nods in agreement…_

_**Yuri**__: 'What do you mean...? I am a bad Lair…I am not a lair … Why are you being so __**MEAN**__ to me' _

_**Tamiski:**__ [really upset now, almost in tears] 'Yuri you fool, if he saw what happen, He will try to make me go back... make me give up being a Healer… I love him but I will not get up being a Healer… [Crying and Screaming] Yuri…I will not... I Will not...' _

_Hitsugaya overhears what Tamiski has just said, and stands there thinking, 'This is the argument Karin I would be having if they had let me out of the Car, and probably will still have, given my intents are to make her come back with me to soul society and get up being a Healer in the real world'…. Interested in how Byakuya handles the situation He turns and watches closely…_

_**Yuri:**__ [Tears, voice trying to remain calm] 'Cousin Calm down'… [Now looking at Byakuya] 'Trust him ... He would not do that…anyway he does not know, because he is not here!!!'_

_Byakuya looks at her hard…..whispering, 'Yuri you have not changed… she is now even more Pissed'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [Tamiski's eyes are glowing…Screaming louder].' __**STOP **__lying I know he now stands next to you …. Cousin you forget when I am upset I reach to him…. Why do you think __**I CALLED**__!!! ?'_

_**Yuri**__: [stands trying to fight the tears that are now flowing down her face] 'YES cousin'…… [She puts her head down in defeat] 'I did forgot you reach out for your husband when you're upset'_

_**Tamiski: **__[Clearing her voice] 'Stop Crying and put him on the phone'_

_**Yuri:**__ 'I am not crying' _

* * *

**_Real life Lessons ~ Husband and Wife ~ Reader's POV_**

_Yuri with phone in hand gives it to Byakuya who is standing there still shaking his head with his hand stretched out waiting for the phone….._

_She turns into Chad's arms, who then holds and comforts her, as the tears run down her face she says, 'She is so upset right now and I don't know how to make it better'_

_Hitsugaya knows both Byakuya and Tamiski are angry, stands and quietly observes…_

_**Tamiski: **__[voice stranded] 'Byakie'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'yes Miski'_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'What [trying to remain calm]...why are you here'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'I needed to discuss something with you so I have come to see you' _

_**Tamiski:**__ [breathing deeply] 'How long have you been here'._

_**Byakuya:**__ [not skirting the issue] 'I saw everything and __**No**__ I am not happy with what I witnessed' _

_Hitsugaya is watching intently, studying how Byakuya is talking to his wife on the phone_

_**Tamiski:**__ [trying to control her anger] 'the others where they...' _

_**Byakuya: **__[his voice is stranded]__** 'YES, **__they where there too, and before you say another word… understand we will need to discuss this situation in detail'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [quickly becomes angry… screams] 'It was just a Fanboy, what else is there to discuss.'_

_Hitsugaya is still watching, he notices the man remains calm as he talks to his wife…._

_**Byakuya:**__ [he breaths hard then continues] 'The changes in your security that will be needed, especially if you think you will be continuing your work here', _

_**Tamiski:**__ [taking a grasping breath… Screaming]'Byakie Please don't ….it was nothing but a Fanboy' [voice is becoming louder] 'I will not give up my work... you can't… Don't' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [struggling to keep his voice level] 'calm down...I understand it was just a Fanboy… and, I did not say you had to give up your work; I said we need to make changes to your security ... it is needed to ensure you and the others are safe' _

_Hitsugaya's eyes become large, thinking, 'He is not going to make her stop working and return to Soul Society… Before I talk to Karin, I must talk to him and understand why he will not make his wife return where it is safe... how he maintains his control.'_

_**Tamiski: **__'Byakie... '_

_**Byakuya:**__ [in a calming voice] 'I love you... work with me on this' _

_**Tamiski: **__[smiling] 'I love you too, [calming down] what is that you want me to do'…_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'I would like you to first calm down, then second think about what is it you would like to propose to ensure the situation does not happen again and we will discuss it later'_

_Hitsugaya is speechless as he watches and listens to the man there is no yelling… he is calm… _

_**Tamiski:**__ [smiling]'Byakie… thank you'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'No problem and [grinning] Miski'_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'Yes'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'stop being mean to Yuri, it is not her fault'… [Now looking at Yuri who is still upset]'this time'_

_**Tamiski:**__ 'Ok, Byakie, I will… I love you'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'I love you too' _

_Shunsui, has been watching Hitsugaya he walks up to him saying, 'you notice they are not arguing they are talking, this is not a trick of the necklace, the key is he loves her and respects her.' Hitsugaya turns and looks at Shunsui as he continues speaking, 'he knows her passion for healing, and that she will not give it up so he asks her to help him deal with the situation of her safety, and because she loves him, she can not help but say yes.'_

_They now turn back looking at Byakuya as he hands the phone back to Yuri_

_Yuri says 'yes little Cousin … I am sorry too...I Love you too...' _

_Chad shakes his head as he now notices Yuri smiling a devilish smile as she glances over at Hitsugaya saying… 'I think that is perfect, you're not going to tell them, are you' … now laughing....' I will tell her and we will meet you at the SPA…Yuri grins as she says,' Hai Renegade'… and hangs up her phone…_

_Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya and asks if they could speak in private… _

_Byakuya looks at the young man and nods saying 'let go the lounge and talk.'_

_Yuri hangs up the phone and runs to Hisa and whispers something causing the woman to look at Hitsugaya, as he and Byakuya walk away to talk in private._

_Hisa laughs, saying 'that is so perfect'... _

_As they walk back to the men Hisa is overhead saying 'I told you we should have included her in the plan.'_

_Yuri cuts her eyes at Hisa saying…'**WHATEVER**'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Real life Lessons **__**~ Reader's POV**_

_Back at the Taxi _

_Taking a deep cleansing breath Tammi, gets back into the taxi, from her body language and the look Tammi gave her Cheri already know what has happen, but she remains silent. _

_Rukia asks, 'Ne Sana is everything ok' _

_Tammi looking at Rukia smiles brightly saying, 'I am sorry Yes; I just needed to talk to Yuri about arranging your extra special treat'_

_She glances at Cheri as she says, 'don't worry everything is going on as planned'…._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Can't keep a good woman down ~ Mary J. Blige**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..I had to go back and forth here … sorry but there was no other way ….**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	18. Bringing them together

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (OCs) **_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 18**_

_**Hello Again chapter 18 ~ Bringing them together**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's ~ POV**_

_Hitsugaya approaches Byakuya and asks if they could speak in private… _

_Byakuya looks at the young man and nods saying 'let's go into the lounge and talk.'_

_As Byakuya and Hitsugaya walk into the lounge to talk, everyone notices Yuri and Hisa watching Hitsugaya whispering and giggling…._

_Shunsui and Ukitake walks over Hisa, gently pulling her aside and looking in to her eyes Ukitake asks, 'Hisa, sweetheart what are you up to now' grinning as she looks up into his eyes with a cloy voice replying,' Taicho what do you mean, what am I up to' _

_He looks serious at her saying, 'Time is growing short, and soon we will all have to return, I think we should all work together to ensure Hitsugaya and Karin Sama are happy.' … _

_Hisa glances over to Yuri, who also seems to be in the same conversation with Sado, Ichigo and Jinta…._

_After several moments of silently thinking about what was said, Hisa looks over to Yuri and motions her over._

_Sado, Ichigo, Jinta and Yuri walk over to Hisa, Ukitake and Shunsui, Hisa now looks into Yuri's eyes as if communicating, they nod as they turn back to the men, Hisa says 'come let's all go some where we can talk in private; that way we will not be seen, just in case they decide to return early.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A Discussion between two Husbands ~ Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya and Hitsugaya walk into the lounge, they take a sit next to a large window overlooking the beautiful bay, the waitress walks over to them and they both order tea and cookies, as the waitress walks away Hitsugaya looks over to Byakuya and then he starts to speak….._

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking a little nervous] 'Thank you for sitting down with me…'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'no problem'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ 'I observed your conversation with your wife, and I must say I am curious as of why you did not insist she return with you' _

_**Byakuya:**__ [arching his eye] 'How do you know I did not do that'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking confused] 'I don't understand, I heard you tell her she could stay here'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'I told her she could continue her work here; that does not mean she does not return with me or stand as my wife'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ 'how would she do that?'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [eyes are serious] 'we would need to come up with a plan where she could do both'_

_**Hitsugaya**__: [eyes also looking serious] 'If you could work it out where she can do both; how do you deal with the Fan boy threat'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [arching his eyebrow] 'There is the true question'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [Eyes are large] 'Yes…. how do you deal with the Fanboy threat?'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'She will provide me with that answer… and once she does we will discuss it'_

_**Hitsugaya;**__ 'Do you really think she can provide an answer that you will accept'_

_**Byakuya**__: [leaning back looking at Hitsugaya] 'I believe in her, she will provide the correct solution' _

_**Hitsugaya**__: 'How can you be so certain?'_

_**Byakuya:**__ "because she knows with out a doubt that I love her and I trust her"… _

_**Hitsugaya:**__ 'I also observed you where very angry, but you did not reflect that anger to her' 'Why and how did you maintain control so well'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'My wife is and has always been a very strong, and free spirited woman… that is what I love most and sometimes dislike most about her'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looks at Byakuya and shakes his head in agreement]…'I understand'_

_**Byakuya:**__ 'But she is who she is, she will not change and I accept her'…. …. 'Yes I was angry, I still am; but I love her .., I know she would be hurt if I where to argue with her asking her to change'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [drinking his tea] 'I also know she loves me, just as much as I love her and she will work with me on this subject.'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [Thinking of his words] ' but still you maintained your calm, even last night when she fought Soi Fon, you where not a little concerned that she would be hurt, or maybe killed'_

_**Byakuya:**__ [looking directly at Hitsugaya] 'Yes, I was concerned; but I also was reminded when we watched the film... she is a very strong and mythical fighter… and she prides herself with her skill as both a healer and Shinigami Warrior' … 'but more to the point I learned long time ago never to interfere in her battles… [He shakes his head slightly as if thinking of a memory]... I had to learn if she needs help she will ask for it, more then ever now because she believes with all of her being in the foundation; and her work healing both humans and Shinigami …she will not sacrifice all of that by getting herself killed' _

_**Byakuya:**__ 'As for being calm, you must stay calm when dealing with your wife, since she wears the necklace; her senses are heightened, if you loose your temper with her you could not only harm her, but you could cause her to loose her temper and harm someone else'_

_Hitsugaya leans back in his seat and looks out the window at the Rigs haws slowly moving in the water… thinking of Byakuya's words..._

_**Byakuya:**__ 'So do you have a plan…. On how to work things out with your wife'..._

_**Hitsugaya:**__ "Yes, but I need opportunity to get her alone, and calm" _

_Just as Byakuya ask the question, and Hitsugaya answers Shunsui and Ukitake with grins on their faces both walk up and sit. _

_**Shunsui:**__ [grinning looking at Ukitake] 'it seems we are always walking in at the right time'_

_**Ukitake:**__ [Also grinning at Shunsui] 'Yes you are correct' [looking at Hitsugaya] 'it seems the ladies are going to give you that opportunity'_

_**Shunsui:**__ [arched eyebrow] 'What you do after that, it is up to you'_

_**Ukitake:**__ [serious] 'understand if you blow it, we where told she intents to leave for NYU, and not return for four weeks'_

_At the thought of four weeks, without her Hitsugaya's eyes start to glow… Byakuya looks at the man, and says, 'calm yourself, before she senses you are here and then your opportunity will be blown before you have a chance'._

_Now both Byakuya and Hitsugaya, look over to Shunsui and Ukitake who are still grinning saying, 'Well are you going to tell us the plan'… _

_Shunsui, starts to laugh saying 'Oh yes of course'._

_As Shunsui tells Byakuya and Hitsugaya the plan, the two men are speechless, not embarrassed but speechless; as the plan starts to sink in, Hitsugaya now starts to grin as seductive thoughts go though his head, even Hyourinmaru__makes a comment , 'We need to send flowers to those women and you better not mess this up… being stupid !!!!'_

_As Shunsui finishes, Hitsugaya looks at him asking, 'Did you come up with this Plan' … _

_Shunsui looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'No, I did not ...but I did add it to my bag of tricks' now looking at Byakuya with a slight bow, he says, 'With all due respect, it seems Tamiski Sama is the mastermind behind this plan.'_

_All eyes turn to Byakuya, who just looks out the window saying nothing, his mind is preoccupied, he is thinking about his wife and the upcoming discussion they will have; he is concerned about the FanBoy threat but he knows that discussion is nothing compared to reason why he had to come and see her, the discussion they will have concerning her returning to Soul Society to face her Father, more to the point the true reason why she was being hunted…_

_**

* * *

**__**A day on the town ~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile:_

_The ladies have toured the Hong Kong Park, the day has turned out to be rather pleasant, everyone is enjoying themselves; they have just finished a light Dinner and they are now shopping for souvenirs for their loved ones and friends, while giggling at Yuzu and Karin as they banter back and forth about different things they did as they grew up, even Rukia and Tammi are walking together laughing like sisters as they watch the two women go back and forth… _

_They have just walked into a little shop, Karin has picked up a beautiful statue of two Dragons entwined one dragon is a Green Topaz and while the other is a Red Garnet; Yuzu teased her as she made the purchase, as the group walks out of the shop, Karin rolls her eyes at her twin saying, "I am only mad, it not like I am going to leave him ……I am not stupid". _

_As the group walks down the street, everyone looks to her, as Yuzu says, 'so Karin do you miss him yet,' Karin looking at her sister, smirking, saying, 'I missed him as soon as I walked out of the suite this morning'.. _

_Now looking over at Tammi, she says, 'Sensei' _

_Tammi looks at her strangely, replying, "Yes Karin, what is wrong?"_

_Karin stops walking and shyly looking up at Tammi saying, 'do you think you can teach me how to track him, I want to know where he is… I have been trying, but I can not figure it out.' _

_Tammi now looking serious at her says 'what is that you see when you try'…_

_Cheri quietly excuses herself from the group and walks away, as Karin looks down at the ground, as if embarrassed saying 'Toushirou has a distinct Reisatu, the color, feel, and smell of it' …. _

_She starts nervously shuffling her feet as she says, 'Every time, I try to reach out to feel him, I am getting confused it is like he is close, and then he is gone.' … "I can't judge for sure'. _

_Rukia looks at Tammi, she suspects Hitsugaya is in Hong Kong, because she sensed Ichigo's Reisatu long ago in the Hotel Parking lot, but remained quite. _

_Tammi sees Rukia's expression and motions with her eyes to remain quiet, now looking at Karin she saying 'Humm let me think about it ,' _

_A few moments later Cheri returns to the group arching her eye brows discretely at Tammi, as if to say everything has been taken care of... Tammi then turns to Karin,' saying you must with your mind and heart concentrate on him, and only him, then you should see his reiatsu flame'_

_Karin closes her eyes and concentrates, and then she looks up with a panic look in her eyes saying, 'SENSEI... I can not feel him something is wrong!!!" _

_Tamiski walks over to her saying, 'Please relax... it takes time to get a handle on it, nothing is wrong, and if there where you would have felt it'..._

_Lifting Karin's Chin Tammi says, 'let's have some fun, and try again later… Ok'_

_Karin looks up at Tammi nodding her head and saying, 'Ok'_

_Tammi's eyes are now serious as she says 'also Karin, I am thinking tomorrow you should return to KaraKura Town and get your husband, and take a week long honeymoon, just the two of you'..._

_Karin's eyes are large now, as she replies, 'what if he wants me to change' _

_Tammi looks at Karin saying, 'Do you really believe in your heart he will want that' _

_Karin shakes her head 'No'... _

_Tamiski says ' I did not think so… therefore I am recommending we finish up here and tomorrow we will return to KaraKura Town, you will get your man and go to the Fuji Island estate for a week' _

_Karin's eyes are HUGE, as she says 'Are you serious, what about me returning to NYU' _

_Tamiski looks at her saying,'Please Yuri has already made the arrangements, you are going… while Cheri, Hisa, and Yuri stay in KaraKura town also to vacation and rest… and I will return to New York' _

_Cheri now a surprised expression looks at Tammi saying, 'Princess we can not leave you alone, who will protect you..." _

_Before Tammi can respond, Rukia giggles smiling saying, 'Ne Sana are you, too going to get your Husband' _

_Tammi looks at the women surrounding her grinning saying 'I would not give advice, that I would not take myself'…. _

_Rukia quickly turns to Cheri saying, 'Go on vacation while you can, My Ni Sama will protect my Ne Sana… '_

_Now totally laughing Rukia looks at her Ne Sana saying 'maybe __**I WILL**__ get a Nephew or a Niece out of the deal' _

_Hearing this Tammi face turns red with embarrassment while everyone giggles loudly…._

_**

* * *

**__**A plan to bring them together…. ~ Reader's POV**_

_A taxi has just drop off five women in front of the Hong Kong four Seasons Hotel, as they walk into the lobby all can be heard are giggles and heels clicking on the marble floors, they are met by Yuri and Hisa, as seven men stand in back out of sight watching with interest, only to notice having sensed both Ichigo and Jinta's reiatsu, Rukia and Yuzu are now glancing over in their direction trying to hide smirks on their faces. _

_As Shunsui teases Ichigo about getting busted by Rukia, Cheri now glances over to his direction, causing Ichigo to say 'it seems you can't keep your own reiatsu to yourself either' Shunsui turns to see Cheri glancing over at him, causing a large grin to appear on his face as he says 'it is what it is'…_

_As the women start to walk through the lobby toward the elevator, Tammi sensing Byakuya is near is smiling as she finally starts to tell the young women what the special extra treat for the evening will be…._

_Tammi looking around at the women in front of her saying, 'Ok this is the special extra treat for the evening,' The elevator door opens and they step on the elevator she continues her discussion…. _

_Once off the elevator ,Yuri says, 'Ok that is what is going on ... so go to your rooms and enjoy… just remember we leave for KaraKura Town in the morning at 0900' _

_As Hisa and Cheri escort each of the excited young women to their rooms, Tammi turns to her cousin and says 'let's go downstairs you and I, we are not done yet'…. _

_As Yuri gets on the elevator with her little cousin, she is a little nervous to what it is she wants to talk to her about… Alone on the Elevator, Tammi hits the emergency stop button, an alarm sounds, but neither woman seems to notice, they turn and face each other, then Tammi starts to talk to her cousin…._

_**Tammi:** 'What else have you done? …. Do not stammer or try to lie'_

_**Yuri:** "I do not stammer ... nor do I"_

_**Tammi:** 'Stop it…. You are playing with my life… before it did not matter, now it does …it really does … [she looks at her cousin, trying not to cry]... Yuri what have you done'_

_**Yuri:** [looking at her little cousin] 'Miski I have swore to protect you with my life, since we were young, I have been with you as your big Cousin, as your sister, even as your mother… and you have trusted me through everything…. I ask you…trust me now… What I have done… needed to be done'_

_Tammi looks at her cousin and she thinks about her words, Yes Yuri was there when she learned to walk, when she married Byakuya, when Hisana found her, all her life Yuri has been there… and all her life Yuri has caused Mischief, but whatever it was she has done, it was done with Love … she would never hurt her … _

_Tammi takes a deep breath then playfully punches her cousin on the arm, saying, 'OK ….I love and trust you… just be careful with my heart … I love him, and I would not survive being separated from him again'... Yuri looks at her little cousin, hugging her close she says, 'I know, it will be alright.'... _

_Tammi laughs at her then hits the elevator button, and the alarm stops and the elevator continues down to the first floor opening into the lobby to a group of concerned Hotel employees and three curious looking men watching from a distance, Tammi arm in arm with Yuri steps out of the elevator can be heard saying 'come just you and me, before everything begins a glass of much needed wine'…_

_Byakuya standing with Sado and Hitsugaya watches his wife walk with Yuri into the lounge, he was not surprise to see the two of them step off the elevator, he knew she was not done with Yuri, and they need to talk alone… _

_He looks to Sado and Hitsugaya saying, 'She just wanted to talk to her… they are fine we will let them share their wine before walking over to them… then we will start the plan.' _

_Hitsugaya grins saying, 'Once again I must thank you and your wife'… _

_Byakuya looks at Hitsugaya, saying, 'we have done nothing that was not done for us… just use this opportunity wisely'_

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_Two cousins are finishing a glass of wine, they are laughing about the day's activities, as they look up they see three men approaching … One man has a grin on his face as he looks at his now girlfriend, the other man has a look of worry and anticipation, and the other is hard to read he is excited to see his wife, but still he is nervous…_

_Tammi looks up as Yuri says, 'Cousin this is Sado'.. Sado bows saying, "it is honor to meet you Kuchiki Sama" … nodding her head slightly Tammi smiles saying, 'hello.. Sado Kun' now looking at Hitsugaya she says, 'Hello Hitsugaya Kun, how are you fairing?' Hitsugaya bows, saying 'Hello Kuchiki Sama, I am doing fine, thank you for your concern'… _

_Tammi now looks up at Byakuya, who is now standing beside her, her eyes soften as she looks at him, bowing her head slightly saying , 'Husband …please join me and sit' as he sits he motions for the two men to also sit and join his wife and Yuri.. _

_He looks to Tammi, saying,'how are you doing' she looks at him, while discretely taking his hand quietly saying, 'I am fine now.' He looks at her saying 'good... so am I'_

_They have sat and spoken for several minutes, Tammi now looks over to Yuri, saying 'it is time', all eyes now look to Hitsugaya, _

_Hitsugaya, Yuri and Sado stand…. Yuri turns and bows toward Tammi and Byakuya saying, 'Good Night' _

_They both nod towards her saying 'good night'_

_As Yuri turns to walk away, Byakuya says, 'Yuri'… _

_As knowing what it is he is about to say she turns toward him saying, 'I know …I know….NO MORE MORNING RINGSTONES' … _

_Tammi giggles, as Byakuya nods saying, 'Thank you and good night'_

_Yuri turns back to Sado and Hitsugaya with a mischievous look on her face, she takes Sado's hand and she starts to walks out of the lounge toward the elevator saying, 'Come Hitsugaya Kun…. It is time….'_

_Now alone, Tammi reaches over to her husband and kisses him slightly on his lips, now looking him deeply into his eyes she softly says, 'Now … tell me what it is that my uncle has said, that made you come for me.'_

_As Byakuya looks into his wife's eyes, about to tell her of his reason for coming, Hitsugaya with hotel key in hand walks up to Karin's suite and opens the door……._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**None, this time but wait until the next chapter **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	19. A simple plan revealed

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (OCs) **_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers…..**_

_**I now give you Chapter 19**_

_**Hello Again: A simple plan revealed**_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

_Now alone, Tammi reaches over to her husband and kisses him slightly on his lips, looking him deeply into his eyes she softly says, 'Now … tell me what it is that my uncle has said that made you come for me.'_

_While Byakuya looks into his wife's eyes, contemplating how to tell her his reason for coming, Hitsugaya with hotel key in hand walks up to Karin's suite and opens the door……._

_As he quietly walks in he sees Hisa sitting on the floor watching Karin as she lies on the Masseuse table, she is partially dressed, laying on her stomach her face is down into the table she can not see him or Hisa, she is talking to Hisa… _

* * *

_**Karin and Hisa ~ **__**Reader's POV**_

_**Karin:**__ 'Assless…why are you sitting there, are you not going to get a massage?"_

_**Hisa:**__ [rolls her eyes, speaking sarcastically] 'well I would… if someone did not have a large FanBoy Club'_

_**Karin:**__ [irritated] 'You don't have to guard me …. I can take care of myself'_

_**Hisa:**__ [rolls her eyes again, still with a sarcastic tone] 'Travesuras…you idiot …Do you forget I am your guard'_

_Toushirou raises an eye, he had forgotten… Hisa was reassigned to guard Karin…_

_**Karin:**__ [irritated]'I did not really think … she was serious about that'_

_**Hisa:**__ [with a little Edge] 'She was deadly serious…. I will accompany you for now on…. Yuri will be with Yuzu and Rukia… and Cheri will remain with the Princess'_

_**Karin:**__ [blowing hard] 'All because of a FanBoy … Assless give me a break… I don't need a guard'_

_**Hisa:**__ [also blowing hard] 'Travesuras, You are so short sighted … I am not only guarding you … I am to make sure you don't put another FanBoy in the hospital'_

_**Karin:**__ [Giggling] 'I did well today'_

_**Hisa:**__ [smiling at Hitsugaya motioning him to remain silent] 'Yes you did, so how many have you put into the hospital'_

_**Karin:**__ [Giggling] 'Last count, I was ahead of Renegade, by 5 a total of 35'_

_Toushirou, raises an eyebrow, hearing the her total, he smiles as he watches her …_

_**Hisa:**__ [shaking her head teasing her] 'Travesuras you know that is not the way...'_

_**Karin:**__ [Smirking] 'I know… I know, but hey ...she and I are very competitive, that is the only area, I have a lead…'_

_Hisa now looks at Toushirou, her eyes asking if he is ready, he quietly grins, as Hisa still talking to Karin, she quietly nods to the Masseuse …_

_**Hisa:**__ 'So Travesuras, will you feel safe with the Masseuse; if I were to leave you alone and go to check on Renegade'_

_Toushirou quietly puts oil on his hands and switches places with the Masseuse, He places his hands on his wife's lower back, as the Masseuse walks out the room…_

_**Karin:**__ [irritated] 'Please… stop mothering me …. Assless….. It is not like she will try to kill me… go ahead… I am fine..'_

_**Hisa:**__ [smiling] 'Ok Travesuras, I will leave you in the hands of your Masseuse; just promise me….. You will relax, and don't be late we leave for KaraKura Town at 0900…'_

_**Karin:**__ [her head is still down, as she waves her arm telling Hisa to leave] 'Bye Assless… go away…I am fine …so go and get a Life'_

_**Hisa:**__ [Laughing] 'Good Night… Travesuras!!!!" She walks out the door slamming it softly…._

_Hearing the door close, Karin now blows her breathe as she relaxes her body, saying quietly to herself, (so she thinks) I love her, but she drives me crazy when she worries too much…_

_Toushirou; grins quietly and continues to massage his wife's body…._

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Byakuya and Tamiski ~ Reader's POV**_

_Byakuya and Tammi have walked into their Suite, she had asked while they where sitting in the lounge, 'what it was that her uncle had said to him to have him come to Hong Kong', in response to her question, Byakuya simply put his finger on her lips telling her they would discuss it upstairs. _

_She smiles at him as they walk into their suite, and into their bedroom he pulls her to him, looking deeply into her eyes he embraces her and starts to kiss her... her lips, her cheeks, and her neck. The smell of her hair increases his need for her, his mind takes in the smell of cherry blossoms and roses…. _

_Her smiles slowly turn to soft moans, as he continues to kiss her neck, as his hands slowly caresses her body, undressing her, she attempts to undress him , only to have him move her hand gently away; he wants to enjoy this, With all that has happen in the last 24 hours; he just wants her, he does not want to think of nothing but her…._

_He has decided he will tell her his reason for coming to Hong Kong in the morning..._

_As he lays her down his mouth touches every part of her, as his tongue explores her, she is loosing control, her eyes roll back, her mind races, she does not know why but he always could do this to her… _

_The only thing going through her mind is 'DAMN …. I have lost all control' her body shivers, as her eyes glow from the pleasure that his reiatsu gives her, they are both nude, as he hovers over her, he loves to watch her reaction to him, as he touches her… _

_He Smirks, as he now gives in to his needs, and starts to make love to her….._

* * *

_**Toushirou's POV**_

_Toushirou has started the first part of the plan, he has gotten her alone and calm, he is thinking though his plan… it must work…. if not she will Bankai them all…._

_**Toushirou**__: 'OK… we are alone … she is calm…. so what she does not know I am here' _

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Don't Mess this Up!!!"_

_**Toushirou:**__ [ignoring him, as he massages her shoulders] 'I have learned so much in the last 24 hours'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Don't Mess this Up!!!"_

_**Toushirou:**__ 'I can trust her with my heart… I know that'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'Ok… where are you going with this'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [still ignoring him, as he massages her spine, she moans as he rubs her tense muscles] 'She is my wife'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ [Growling] 'Don't start that CRAP… We are too close'_

_**Toushirou:**__ [Still ignoring him] 'She is a healer … she is a warrior… she will protect what she loves'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ [quietly listening]_

_**Toushirou:**__ [starting to grin, as he massages her calves]'She is my pride… she is all that I need to survive'_

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ [still quietly listening]_

_**Toushirou:**__ [grinning,] 'I love her as she is and will get her anything she wishes, as long as she remains the person she is' _

_**Hyourinmaru:**__ 'I am proud of you'_

_Karin softly speaks … _

_He feels her looking for him_

_He grins and allows his reiatsu to fill the air _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Karin's POV **_

_Karin, has had a hella of day, it started with an argument with her husband, the morning after their wedding night… _

_**Go figure…**_

_Over the last four years she dreamed of the day after she finally made love to him… The man she loved ... The only man she ever loved… the only man she ever wanted… _

_She always thought it would be different, they would do something fun, like spar or take a romantic walk on a beach… something…_

_Not argue…._

_Not argue about, of all things, her fighting, he was her teacher… he taught her to fight …. _

_**DUH **_

_She had to come to Hong Kong, they had a patient; she wanted him to come with her …. _

_But they argued…._

_She wants him with her … she does not want to be separated from him…._

_But they argued….._

_Why did they argue? … She closes her eyes and moans as the Masseuse, rubs out a tense area in her back…. _

_She thinks hard… _

_Then she grins…. _

'_They argued because they always argued… she never did what he asked… and he would get frustrated, but she never got upset before…' _

'_Why now…' _

_She quietly thinks…_

'_I was scared… I am married; it was sort of sudden…. No long engagement … it was __**BAM … MARRIED'**_

_She thinks asking herself … _

'_Does he really love me…?' _

_After a moment, she now grins …. As she realizes something _

'_Who I am kidding … Shorty always loved me …. I know that… I have always known that'_

_Still thinking... 'Why the hell am I here without him?'_

_She now grins as she says softly… 'Where is he?'_

_She starts to concentrate on him, his lips, his scent, his eyes…._

_She smiles as she starts to feel him; _

_Her eyes are large as she starts to turn saying…'Shorty' _

_She turns only to met by soft lips on hers saying, 'I am taller than you…Karin Hitsugaya' _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reader's Pov**_

_Meanwhile a ringtone is heard in the night... _

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

_**Seiji**_

_**Contact Yuri, **_

_**Make sure she escorts Tamiski Home…**_

_**I want to see them both**_

_**NO….**_

_**Is not an Option**_

_**HS**_

_Seiji, looks warily at his text, curious as to what his brother is up to … he then send two texts of his own……_

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

'_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord………Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord……….Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord'**_

_**Man behind the Curtain/ Mr. Wizard**_

_**HS is demanding in so many words that Mora return with Renegade**_

_**S**_

_The man behind the curtain, receives the text, and raises his eye, thinking what the hell is he up to, it was not in the plan to bring anyone back to Soul Society… this must be watched carefully; if we are exposed; there will be hell to pay…_

_Mr. Wizard receives his text, he reads it then pulls his striped hat down as he rolls his eyes with disgust; _

_He then quickly deletes it before she can see it; he knows if she finds out… they would all catch hell… he sends another text:_

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

_**Man behind the curtain**_

_**Handle it!!**_

_**I have my hands full keeping Black Cat in the dark**_

_**Mr. Wizard**_

_The man behind the curtain, curses loudly, but he knows, Mr. Wizard does have a Hard job keeping Black Cat in the dark, because the Black Cat is Dangerous… very Dangerous … when is comes to both Renegade and Mora.._

_**Instrumental Drums: "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker… Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker ...Tear the roof off the sucker…"**_

_**S**_

_**Mr. Wizard is busy keeping Black Cat in the Dark; **_

_**No more texts to him, she will get suspicious**_

_**Ok… **_

_**Send the text to Mora letting her know what is going on**_

_**And they must go **_

_**Tell her to keep you in formed**_

_**It is probably nothing, **_

_**The man behind the Curtain**_

_Seiji, looks at the text from the man behind the curtain and shakes his head; thinking, 'at least my baby girl will be home'.. _

_He walks into his bedroom, and looks over at his sleeping wife thinking, 'she will be happy to see her, I just hope Yuri will be happy to come home'_

_He stands and sends a text to his baby girl…._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Yuri ~ Reader's POV **_

_Yuri and Sado are in Yuri's suite, laughing as they select music for the group's morning ringtones … _

_Byakuya ... Told her not to send morning ringtones out…… _

_NOW more then ever she is determined to do IT…_

_She does not work for/ nor is she under the Kuchiki clan control,_

_So Byakuya can go pound sand…. _

_**HARD...** _

_They both grin as she now downloads the selection she and Sado have made… _

_she thinks to herself 'Anyway she never told Miski, she would not set the morning ringtones…. '_

_She now looks strangely at her blackberry, as she hears a rare ringtone that is seldom heard…._

"_**You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold… you're daddy's little girl to have and to hold… A precious gem is what you are …You're mom-my' bright and shining star… you're the spirit of Christmas… My star on the tree…you're the Easter bunny to mommy and me; you're sugar, you're spice. You're everything nice… and you're daddy's little girl…" **_

_She reads it over and over … _

_**Mora**_

_**HS has requested that you escort Renegade **_

_**When cherry blossoms brings her home tomorrow**_

_**Make sure … **_

_**to **__**see your mother!!!!**_

_**Daddy**_

_She did not know Byakuya was taking Miski home… _

_She Screams 'what the hell, is Byakuya up too … Returning to Soul Society this was not apart of the plan'... _

_Now she looks up at Sado who has walked over to her, with sad eyes as she whines, 'I had plans' .._

_She turns and starts to walk out the room, only to be stopped by a soft kiss that stuns her into silence and words in her ear saying 'it is late let's talk to them in the morning…' _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Tamiski and Byakuya Reader's POV**_

_Tamiski and Byakuya lay in each other's arms, they are talking about today's events, and she ask him for ideas on upgrading her security… _

_He tells her to talk to Yuri and Hisa, because they have told him about some security upgrades, that he would be comfortable with, he also recommends getting additional Shinigami, the three are good, but there now it not just she and Karin, but Yuzu and Rukia to be concerned about…_

_She thinks of his words and smiles saying, 'yes, but where would I find some one, he looks at her saying, you will have them before I leave,' _

_She looks at him; her expression is blank as she thinks of his words …'before he leaves'… _

_He looks at her reading her expression….saying, 'Miski, I do have to go back…' _

_She replies, to his words by moving closer into his arms saying, 'Of course, it is just I never thought about it....' _

_She looks up into his eyes as she starts to speak, 'I …' then she stops speaking she just looks lost…._

_As the tears start to fall, she can't stop them, her eyes reflect fear … he pulls her to him saying, 'what is it … we will not be a part, again you are my wife; I love you' _

_She looks at him; her eyes believe his words… as she smiles…he says, 'we will just go back and forth until we figure something out… ok'_

_Her smiles brighten as she nods … _

_She now grins as she looks at him saying, 'Ok Byakie… will you now tell me why you have come…'_

_He looks at her, he knew she would come back to the subject that she asked about earlier, he looks away momentary; thinking to himself 'it really was out of character for him not to want to deal with the subject' _

_He looks at her once again and understands, 'it when came to Tamiski, he always did things that where out of character.. She just had that effect on him'…._

_He breathes deeply and starts to tell her everything Seiji told him … as he speaks the expression on her face does not change, his eyes are locked on hers, both of their eyes are intense as he speaks…. _

_When he finishes she grins saying 'Ok, we will go home and face our clans….. I will not have innocent blood shed over this' _

_She breathes deeply saying 'and as for the Annulment; that is out of the question… I am your wife and I will take my place as our wife' _

_He smiles, and kisses her on the forehead, as she says the words he has longed all day to hear her say_

_She now has a mischievous smile on her face as she says, '**BUT,** as soon as this is done, we both leave, you will come to New York with me and spent a week or two'… _

_He looks at her, as she then says, ' Over the years, I have been with you everyday, I know you do not take vacation, so you have the time' _

_He shaking his head as she says, 'we will be alone, because I told the others to go on vacation, Yuri, Hisa, and Cheri will be in KaraKura Town, while Karin and Hitsugaya will be at the Fuji Estate; it is their honeymoon' _

_He looks at her saying,'So our honeymoon will be in New York'_

_She looks at him saying, 'Yes, I will have you come first hand and see where I am and how I live'… _

_Understanding her reason, he nods his head in agreement…. Saying, 'we will leave for home, once we land back in Karakura Town; then while we are gone, have the Jet send Hitsugaya and Karin to the Fuji Estate and when we return everything should be ready for our departure..'_

_She smiles and kisses him, saying, 'I like that plan' _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's POV**_

_Meanwhile: Hitsugaya and his wife, lay in bed talking he is clearing the air and telling her his feelings for her and why he spoke to her the way he did this morning …._

_**Karin:**__ [Grinning] 'So how did you get here'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking at her] 'aboard the foundation Jet'_

_**Karin:**__ [suddenly quiet] 'when did you get here'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [still looking at her] 'This morning'_

_**Karin:**__ [thinking and suddenly her eyes become large]'This morning'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking serious, thinking about how Byakuya handled it]'Yes this morning and yes I saw the FanBoy incident…We all saw the incident'_

_**Karin:**__ [eyes are very large] 'you saw that … who… you mean… you all are here'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [taking a noticeable deep breathe] 'Yes…but with regards to you … my wife…. you handled it well, I am proud of you'_

_**Karin:**__ [eyes are still large, with a smile]'I did?"_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [smiling] 'Yes... you did not overact, no one was hurt... But I need to understand what kind of security will be protecting you when I am not there and I need to assess your hand to hand skills... [She looks at him, with a challenging expression… he puts his finger to her lips]... 'Only so I will not worry; when you are away from me at the hospital or off doing foundation work….' _

_**Karin:**__ [smiling and speechless]_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking sincere]'about this morning, I am sorry I upset you, I used the wrong words, but my feelings are the same…I need you to understand... You are everything to me…when I look at you I see my heart, my pride... my whole being … I have never experienced this feeling of being so open with my heart, to see it walk around, where anyone can touch it and hurt it… when I saw you fighting Omaeda, I almost lost all control.. I was so afraid I was going to loose you … I wanted to kill him….So when we spoke, this morning, I felt the only way I could control myself was to control you…. and that is not going to work… because I love you for who you are … because you tell me to go pound sand… because you are so independent….because you challenge me … _

_**Karin:**__ [looks at him, tears flow gently down her face] 'Toushirou'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [pulling her closer to him, while looking into her eyes] 'I need you to help me … with this … it will be hard sometimes I will use the wrong words to say things, but that does not mean I want you to change; I need you to stay focus on why I may say it, and understand as your husband,… No not just that … As a man who loves you with all of my being … I will be over protective, even when you say I should not..'_

_**Karin:**__ [with tears pulls him towards her and kisses him deeply, breaking from the kiss] 'I have something for you' [ she gets up and walks over to her suitcase, pulls a box out, and brings it to him] 'I brought this for you office'_

_He looks at her and opens the box, it is the statue of Teal and Red Dragons entwined … his eyes instantly glow … as he looks at it and then to her… he is speechless _

_**Karin:**__ 'Toushirou do you like it …'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [carefully placing it down on the table beside the bed] 'It is perfect, it is you and I' _

_He turns and pulls her to him and starts to slowly make love to her again….._

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_The next morning one Ringtone loudly sounds through out the suites of Hong Kong Four Season's Hotel; _

"_**Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -…And have we got news for you - You better listen!....Get ready, all you lonely girls…and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright!**_ -_**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low….According to all sources, the street's the place to go…..Cause tonight for the first time….Just about half-past ten…For the first time in history….It's gonna start raining men….It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!...I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get…Absolutely soaking wet!...It's Raining Men!....Hallelujah!...It's Raining Men! Every Specimen... Tall, blonde, dark and lean…Rough and tough and strong and mean…God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too…She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do…She taught every angel to rearrange the sky…So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy…It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! ....It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! ....It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn**_!"

_Followed by sounds of laughter…. _

_Yuri looks to Sado; he pulls her to him, he knows she is mad; as she pouts….saying, 'I don't want to go …to go home'_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Parliament ~ Tear the roof off**_

_**War ~ Low Rider**_

_**Phil Collins ~ into the night**_

_**Michael Buble ~ Daddy's little girl**_

_**The Weather Girls ~ It's raining Men**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and LET ME KNOW WHAT you think…. **_

_**I hope my descriptions were worthy…..**_

_**I am starting to wonder what happened to my reader's…**_

_**Your reviews are encouraging me to continue..... **_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_


	20. Hello Again

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story; the concept of the necklace….. And my (OCs) **_

_**I humbly thank my reviewers….. **_

_**I now give you the conclusion of Hello Again **_

_**Chapter 20: Hello Again **_

_**HITSUKARIN…. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reader's POV**_

"_**Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -…And have we got news for you - You better listen! ...Get ready, all you lonely girls…and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright!**_ -_**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low….According to all sources, the street's the place to go…..Cause tonight for the first time….Just about half-past ten…For the first time in history….It's gonna start raining men….It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! ...I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get…Absolutely soaking wet! ...It's Raining Men!....Hallelujah!...It's Raining Men! Every Specimen... Tall, blonde, dark and lean…Rough and tough and strong and mean…God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too…She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do…She taught every angel to rearrange the sky…So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy…It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! ....It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! ....It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn**_!"

_**To all**_

_**Our flight leaves at 0900 **_

_**We still must stop and check on **__**Chuinie, before leaving**_

_**So Get up!!!!**_

_**Next stop vacation**_

_**Yuri**_

_Followed by sounds of laughter…. _

_Yuri looks to Sado; he pulls her to him, he knows she is mad; as she pouts….saying, 'I don't want to go …to go home'_

_He asks if she would like for him to accompany her... _

_She replies 'no stay in KaraKura town, I may need you to rescue me' _

_He looks at her warily, as she says, 'I am just kidding it will not be that bad'…_

_She shakes her head and rolls over saying, 'it is just a bad dream.'_

* * *

_**Tamiski and Byakuya ~ Reader's POV**_

_Upon hearing the ringtone, Byakuya rolls his eyes thinking, 'I should have turn that damn thing off' … he looks over at his wife who is snickering at the song Yuri selected…he sigh, as he reads the text, saying, 'one day that girl will do what I ask..' _

_Tammi looks at him laughing as she gets out of bed saying, 'until then we will just deal with it…. As you told me yesterday, "Miski be nice to Yuri" 'I will now say Byakie be nice to Yuri'… _

_She now stands on the side of the bed, smiling down on him brightly; she is excited as she gently pulls on his arm, saying 'come on... Get up, we have things to do; I want to go and get it over with … then… I want so much to show you New York… my New York'_

_He looks up at her, it has been a long time since he has seen her so excited…so happy, …he starts to laugh as he continues to watch her thinking, 'come to think of it is the first time he has seen her excited and happy over something that is not related to medicine.'_

_He gets up and follows her into shower, listening as she talks about things like the Yankees, Central Park and going to the Met to see 'Madame Butterfly' ….what they are he has no idea, but she is determined that he finds out…he grins as he shakes his head because he now realizes that she sounds … sounds like a Wife….._

_He is thinking, 'she is happy… really happy… I like this side of her'….They both stand in front of the bathroom mirror, he holds her close, she is smiling at him in the mirror, he looks at the both them in the mirror… he realizes he too is happy … really happy…._

* * *

_**Hitsugaya and Karin ~ Reader's POV**_

_Upon hearing the Ringtone, Hitsugaya snickers as he reads the text, he is not surprise she did it, he saw her face when Byakuya told her not too; he thinks to himself, 'that one is a true hell raiser.. Who ever marries her has their hands full.' _

_He now grins as he looks over at his wife, she is still sleep...it was a long night for them both; he starts to kiss her cheek…she swats at him, saying 'I am sleep'…. _

_He grins, saying 'Mrs. Hitsugaya... come on get up'... she replies, 'I don't want to'… _

_He gently shakes her saying 'come on ... get up… we have a plane to catch'… _

_Karin still swatting at him saying, 'tell it too wait, until later.' _

_Hitsugaya, now looking down at his wife with a mischievous look saying, 'you better get up … or else' _

_Karin yells 'go away' then rolls over and still does not get up … _

_He shakes his head and does something to her; he had not done since she was his student years ago…. _

_He grins and gently pulls back the sheets exposing her naked body while using his Reisatu he lowers the temperature of his breathe, he momentarily stops and admires his wife's beautiful body then chuckles as he blows his cold breathe from her feet up her entire body … instantly she jumps up from bed screaming, 'Shorty !!!' causing him to laugh saying, 'I said get up' . _

_She rolls her eyes at him and starts to seductively sway towards the shower saying 'Shorty that is going to cost you'… _

_He grins as he runs up from behind her grabbing her waist, and picking her up, she screams with laughter as he carries her into the shower saying, 'I will pay any price, as long as I have you by my side'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Two Cousins ~ Reader's POV**_

_Tammi and Byakuya are in the hotel lobby, talking as Yuri and Sado approach; as the two couples stand there talking, Tammi is noticing that Yuri is usually quiet, this is making Tammi nervous, she excuses herself and asks Yuri to accompany her._

_Yuri and Tamiski have walked into the ladies room…_

_**Tammi:**__ [walking into the ladies room, after making sure they were alone] 'What is Yuri … something is wrong … Tell me'``_

_**Yuri:**__ [just looks at her saying nothing ...thinking] 'I can't say anything... I do not know if she knows…' [Yuri remains silent]_

_**Tammi: **__[her eyes quickly becoming angry] 'WHAT HAS HAPPEN…? TELL ME'_

_Byakuya, senses she is becoming angry… but he stays calm... thinking, 'What hell is going on now!!"_

_**Yuri:**__ [with tears in her eyes] 'I just got a text from my father saying your father is requesting that we come home'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her realizing; that she did not know] 'Yes, I know'_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking shocked] 'Why …why … must we go home'_

_Tammi taking Yuri in her arms she explains what has happen and that she is going home to meet with her father to let him know her intentions to stand as Byakuya's wife… _

_**Tammi:**__ [looking into Yuri's eyes] 'not to worry; cousin, I will not let nothing happen to you, we will return to the Human World'_

_**Yuri:**__ [eyes are nervous] 'Miski, we had plans … to do fun things'_

_**Tammi:**__ [smiling] 'you will still to do fun things with him, I promise that it will not last longer than a day, and I tell you what, take an extra couple days in KaraKura town with him…' [Looking into her eyes] 'OK'_

_**Yuri:**__ [starts to grin] 'Are you sure…'_

_**Tammi**__ [just looks at her big cousin; grinning] 'Yes I am sure… 'So….. Cousin, tell me about him.. .'_

_**Yuri:**__ [Shy] 'There is nothing, to tell'_

_**Tammi:**__ [still grinning] 'Yuri have you fallen for him'_

_**Yuri:**__ [looking at her, her eyes are large] 'No it is not like that'_

_**Tammi:**__ [looking at her now teasing] 'you did … you did… if not …. The fact we have to go home; would not really bother you' _

_**Yuri:**__ [now grinning] 'WHATEVER little Cousin'_

_**Tammi:**__ [Smiling] 'WHATEVER Big Cousin, He seems very nice and I can tell he likes you a lot…'_

_**Yuri:**__ [Smiling, jokingly bumping Tammi] we will see, but first let's get this Damn trip home over with!!!..... I have Plans!!!'_

_**Tammi:**__ [laughing as they walk out of the ladies room] 'Agreed, I also have plans….oh and by the way …nice wake up selection' _

* * *

_**Honeymoon???? ~ Reader's POV**_

_They have all gathered in a private area in the Hong Kong international airport, Tamiski has just formally introduced her pilot to her husband, the two men discuss the fight plans for the next two days; as she walks over to Karin and Hitsugaya. _

_**Tamiski:**__ [smiling] 'good morning Karin and Hitsugaya Kun' _

_**Karin:**__ [smirking] 'Good morning… Sensei'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [bowing] 'Good morning Kuchiki Sama'_

_**Tamiski:**__ [smiling] 'So are you ready for your vacation'_

_**Karin:**__ [looking surprised] 'Where you really serious about that...'_

_**Hitsugaya:**__ [looking at his wife] 'What are you up to now' _

_**Tamiski:**__ [looking at Karin with a sly grin] 'I' am sorry I thought you had already discussed it with your husband, I will leave you to discuss it; but please let me know soon because the pilot has already put it into the flight plan for today' _

_Tamiski, now with a big smile, walks away from the couple, leaving them, to discuss the honeymoon arrangements…._

_**Karin:**__ [looking incident at Hitsugaya]' we are not up to anything, it is just Sensei, has requested… [With a grin, she looks over to see Tammi as she walks over to Yuri,] 'No more like told me' [she now mocks Tammi] 'go and get your husband and leave on your honeymoon at the Fuji Estate for a week' [he now stands there and just looks at her]… 'She has made arrangements that I have a week alone with you before having to return to NYU…and finish my 3 weeks of classes'_

_Hitsugaya with a pleasant surprised look on his face, looks over at Tammi who is now joking with Hisa, saying 'she is very kind and generous'_

_**Karin:**__ [also looking at Tammi, then up at Hitsugaya] 'Yes she is, that is why we protect her' _

_He nods his head with understanding ….._

_Karin, then says, 'So Husband, shall we leave on our honeymoon, as my Sensei has requested?'_

_Hitsugaya looks down at his wife and smiles, saying ' I must get in touch with Sotaicho to let him know I will be gone' now looking deeply into her eyes, thinking … then he says, ' for two weeks … I think I will accompany you back to NYU and stay with you there for a week'_

_Karin's face lights up with excitement, as she says, 'Really' _

_Hitsugaya, pulls her close and whispers into her ear saying, 'Yes really…. that way I will only have to deal with two weeks being away from you.'…,._

_Hitsugaya thinks for a moment then says, 'I have to make sure I get Matsumoto something nice, since she will have to run things while I am gone' _

_Karin smiles saying, 'I have already taken care of it'… _

_He looks at her softly saying, 'I don't know what I would do without you'…._

_Karin, grins as she starts to walk away to join her friends saying, 'don't worry you will never have to find out'_

_Hitsugaya stands there smirking as Ichigo, walks up to him saying, 'I guess this is truly congratulations'_

_Hitsugaya turns saying,' thank you'_

_Ichigo watching Karin has she jokes with her friends, Rukia, and Yuzu, saying, 'You better take care of her'_

_Hitsugaya, looks at his brother in law saying, 'I intend to ... I intend to'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Three Days later Readers~ POV**_

_Several couples are on vacation…_

_Cheri and Shunsui are walking arm in arm in the 8th Division gardens, talking about things in general, she is receiving evil looks from a certain vice captain ,but she continues on with her conversation, determined not to have her vacation plans spoiled……. Her Blackberry sounds…_

_**Ringtone:**_

"_**YO, I'll tell you what I want, What I really, really want… So Tell me what you want, what you really, really want.. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really .. Really, Really, Really, I wanna really, really, Really wanna Zigzag ha… If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, mast it last forever, friendships never ends… If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give .. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"**_

_Hisa and Ukitake are having tea in the 13__th__ Division Taicho's office, they two are receiving questionable looks from the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ seat… Hisa giggles and Ukitake rolls his eyes as they listen to their bantering back and forth …. Her Blackberry sounds….._

_**Ringtone:**_

"_**YO, I'll tell you what I want, What I really, really want… So Tell me what you want, what you really, really want.. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really .. Really, Really, Really, I wanna really, really, Really wanna Zigzag ha… If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, mast it last forever, friendships never ends… If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give .. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is"**_

_Accompanied by her chaperon, Rukia and Ichigo are at the Kuchiki Manor walking through the gardens with the wedding planner; discussing the changes needed for the upcoming wedding… Ichigo with a look of boredom looks around; wishing a hollow would show up; therefore letting him escape, his mind is quickly brought back to reality as he yelps from being pinched by Rukia, when he fails to answer a question pertaining to the wedding… Her blackberry Sounds….._

_**Ringtone:**_

'_**One two three uh!...My baby don't mess around…..Because she loves me so….And this I know for shooo……Uh, But does she really wanna…But can't stand to see me….Walk out the dooor…..Don't try to fight the feelin'….Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww…..Uh, thank god for mom and dad…For sticking two together...'Cause we don't know…hooowww...UH!...Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa….Heeyy Yaaaaaaa…..Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa…..Heeyy Yaaaaaaa…..Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa…..Heeyy Yaaaaaaa…..Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaa..'**_

_**  
**__Yuzu and Jinta are holding hands as they window shopping in KaraKura Town… she is threatening him with putting the color Pink throughout their bedroom, still holding firmly to her hand, he shakes his head as they walk down the street….. Her Blackberry sounds ….._

_**Ringtone:**_

"_**You must be my Lucky Star…'Cause you shine on me wherever you are….I just think of you and I start to glow…And I need your light....And baby you know  
Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight……Starlight, **__**[starbright]**__** make everything all right…….Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, **__**[starbright]**__** yeah  
You must be my Lucky Star….'Cause you make the darkness seem so far….And when I'm lost you'll be my guide….I just turn around and you're by my side…. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight……Starlight, **__**[starbright]**__** make everything all right…….Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight  
Starlight, **__**[starbright]**__** yeah"  
**_

_Tammi and Byakuya are shopping at the Garden District in New York, she is looking for the material for Rukia's wedding dress, she now holds a rare silk material it is the purest white with a small beautiful pattern of cherry blossoms, embroidered in gold stitching throughout, she turns to him for his approval, he rolls his eyes at thought of the whole thing, she discreetly kicks him in the foot her tone is sweet as she says," yes or no" … With a sarcastic look and tone his says, "Yes Dear".. she hands the material and a card to the clerk saying 'I want all that you have and it is to be next day shipped to this address in Karakura Town Japan'.. The clerk with large eyes says, "Yes Mrs. Kuchiki… right away" she turns to see her husband's eyes reflect amusement, at the whole thing, she giggles as she hugs him tightly…. Her Blackberry sounds……._

_**Ringtone: **_

_**Instrumental:**__**'Theres a sky in the east….Over pyramids at Giza….Where there once lived a girl….She ruled the world….Then down the Nile….He came with a smile….He was the king…She was the queen…Under the moonlight…Your eyes wont believe….What your mind cant conceive…**_ _**Oooh….Nights over Egypt….Nights over Egypt….Nights over Egypt…**__** [Instrumental] Incense**_ _**& myrrh…And girls that swirl… To the music …Nights over Egypt….**_ [_**Instrumental]Women fellahin Wear **__**veils **__**to been seen …..By noone Take a caravan across …..The Sudan Saharan facade ….Is …..just a mirage Oasis in the**__** sand**__**…[Instrumental]**__**Where life once began …Under the moonlight …Your eyes wont believe …. What your mind cant conceive … Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt …Nights over Egypt"**_

_Karin is on the beach at the Fuji Estate, it is very private... the weather is cold for normal humans, but it is perfect …. it is warm about 72 degrees, but the water is cold at 52 degrees… she is in a beautiful two piece swimming suit, he had picked out for her… she is laying a lounge, her eyes have a slight glow to them as she seductively watches the water.. she grins as he emerges from under the water… she never thought he could swim as well as he does, she is finding out everyday, there isn't much he can't do, or will do to keep her happy… as she watches him slowly walk out of the water towards her, his muscular body glistens as the water slowly streams down, each inch of him…. She tries to shake the thoughts from her mind, and her eyes before he notices, but it is too late, because he now wears a knowing grin on his face, as he bends and kisses her saying, 'I have waited all my life for you look at me in that way'… just as she pulls him down to her …. Her Blackberry sounds……_

_Ringtone:_

"_**Last night I dreamt of san Pedro …Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song….A young girl with eyes like the desert…It all seems like yesterday, not far away...Tropical the island breeze…All of nature wild and free…This is where I long to be…La isla bonita…And when the samba played…The sun would set so high…Ring through my ears and sting my eyes…Your Spanish lullaby…I fell in love with San Pedro…Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me…Te dijo te amo…I prayed that the days would last…They went so fast….Tropical the island breeze…..All of nature wild and free…This is where I long to be…La isla bonita…And when the samba played…The sun would set so high…Ring through my ears and sting my eyes…Your Spanish lullaby…I want to be where the sun warms the sky…When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by…Beautiful faces, no cares in this world….Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl"**_

_Everyone is looking at their Blackberry, it is a Live streaming feed of Yuri, she is performing with Sado's band, in front of a lot of people; they are clapping …, as she slyly looks in the camera, saying, 'This next song is dedicated to my sisters and the special men in their lives….'_

_Everyone now watches with interest _

_She then looks to Sado who is also grinning, standing beside her playing bass guitar, saying....' one…two… ….One … two…three…'_

_The music starts…'instrumental… then she starts to sing…._

_**"**__**I dream that someday we'll be able to…Look back on this together and say….It was for the best and that it made us….Stronger today, stronger today….**_

_**There's much more for us to see….A brand new day for you and me…..And with confidence I say, We're better than ever…..And I don't know where this will lead…..But in my life you need to be…Cause I need to say, Hello again**_….

She _smiles as she dances to beat of the music… Singing _

_**.I'm so afraid that if I wait too long…..You'll never look in my eyes again…..With a look that gave me strength and gave me hope…..And made me feel I've inspired…There's much more for us to see……..A brand new day for you and me…..And with confidence I say, We're better than ever…..And I don't know where this will lead…..But in my life you need to be  
Cause I need to say, Hello again…**_

_**.Hello again, hello again, yea…….Hello again, yea**_

_She sings looking into camera … dancing to the music…_

_**There's much more for us to see….A brand new day for you and me……And with confidence I say, We're better than ever……And I don't know where this will lead  
But in my life you need to be……..Cause I need to say, Hello again**_

_**There's much more for us to see….A brand new day for you and me……And with confidence I say, We're better than ever……And I don't know where this will lead  
But in my life you need to be……..Cause I need to say, Hello again…..**_

_**The crowd now claps loudly with approval in the background; she winks and blows a kiss into the camera, as the screen fates to black…..**_

_**The End**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N….. **_

_**References:**_

_**Play list, ring tones or music: **_

_**Wanna Be ~ Spice Girls**_

_**Hey ya ~ OutKast**_

_**Lucky Star ~ Madonna **_

_**Nights Over Egypt ~ Incognito**_

_**LA Isla Bonita ~ Madonna**_

_**Hello Again ~ Hoobastank**_

_**I know….. I know ….. I did not reveal a certain character…but he will be revealed in the sequel; **_

_**Yes… I did introduce another character, in the last chapter …. It is very clear who is …. **_

_**The first chapter of the Sequel is written and will be posted…. **_

_**It is entitled 'Nothing can come between us' **_

_**Premise of the sequel, the relationship between Byakuya and Tamiski and what actually happened in Soul Society when they visited… and it's impacts on the other foundation members: Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Cheri, Hisa and of course Yuri… **_

_**The Pairing will remain the same; but expect some surprises…. **_

_**And more ringtones…**_

_**I really hope you will read it …. **_

_**To My 'The Ties that Bind' Reader's Kanari will return soon …. I Promise**_

_**Thank you.... **_

_**LeRukia **_

_**An excerpt from the Sequel: 'Nothing can come between Us' **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_A ringtone is heard in the middle of the night… _

_**Instrumental: "All my friends know the low rider……The low rider is a little higher ... Instrumental …Low rider drives a little slower…..Low rider is a real goer… Instrumental"**_

_The man behind the Curtain awakens… _

_**To The Man behind the Curtain **_

_**OTAC is in jeopardy; negotiations has fallen apart **_

_**HS has order she return or else he will attack**_

_**This is bad… Real Bad…**_

_**S**_

_The man behind the curtain is PISSED, beyond words that this would happen now; after they have successfully reconciled both couples… He knows everyone and everything is about to be impacted and if they are not careful they will all be exposed……._

_He now looks out his window into the night saying, 'DAMN'_


End file.
